


Volviendo Atrás

by Black_roses_the_one



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drama & Romance, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Sif - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_roses_the_one/pseuds/Black_roses_the_one
Summary: "Yo... creo que me confunde con alguien más""¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso no eres Thor Odinson?""Si, lo soy" afirmó sintiéndose un tanto nervioso "Pero ¿quién podría ser usted? ¿tal vez alguien de nuestra familia que no conozca...?""Soy Loki, tu hermano"."Eso no puede ser, Loki es un adolescente"
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Despertar

I.

La traición dolió como una fractura expuesta, tan física y horrible que apenas fue capaz de aferrarse del marco de la puerta. No hubo tiempo para razonar el porqué o en qué demonios pensaba su hermano cuando decidió cogerse a su cuñada en su propia cama, en un horario en el que obviamente él llegaría para descubrirlos. No meditó lo evidente de la trampa o la sonrisa felina y cruel que el chiquillo le propinó al verse descubierto.

— _¡Thor!—_ chilló la mujer roja de vergüenza o de placer, quien sabría, después de todo Loki no reparaba en continuar la faena _—No es lo que crees—_ rogó intentando soltarse del nido de serpiente que el menor tan bien había tramado. Su piel blanquecina estaba por todas partes, mezclada obscenamente contra la de su prometida (o exprometida como se estaba planteando ahora) indispuesto a dejarla ir.

— _Oh, querida, pero si es justamente lo que cree ¿No fuiste tú quien me juró amor eterno hace un par de minutos? ¿O tal vez,_ _planeabas_ _jugar con los dos al mismo tiempo?—_ de inmediato la dulce mueca dibujada en su rostro cambió por una glacial _—Lamentablemente, no soporto a mujerzuelas_ _avariciosas_ _y aburridas. Toda tuya, hermano._

Con una propiedad indignante, la empujo lejos de su cuerpo, y lentamente se levantó de la cama, caminando completamente desnudo frente suyo. Thor de inmediato le recorrió con la mirada sintiendo como el dolor en sus entrañas y su garganta amenazaban con hacerle vomitar. Arañazos, fluidos y marcas de lujuria se dejaban ver con toda propiedad.

Loki le devolvió la mirada sonriéndole con arrogancia.

— _¿Me dejarías pasar, querido hermano? Odio oler a puta barata._

Thor no se movió ni un solo centímetro desde la puerta aguantando la creciente ira que se apoderaba de él bullendo su sangre y cada partícula de su ser. Dolía tanto que apenas y le entraba el aire, pero era incapaz de pensar en absoluto, de moverse o gritar. Seguía en pánico, aturdido por la escena que seguía sin procesar.

El hermano que siempre le causó problemas, que disfrutaba de sus bromas a expensas suyas, el que con los años se había convertido en un terrible adolescente, no podía ser ese monstruo manipulador que le sonreía como si no fuera él quien acababa de destruir sus sueños.

— _¡Thor, perdóname! ¡te juro que todo fue culpa de Loki! Fue él. Él me engañó con sus mentiras. No sé en qué pensaba, pero te juro que te amo, Thor por favor. Tienes que creerme—_ chillaba la mujer desde la cama, intentando cubrir torpemente su infidelidad con el edredón. El menor lanzó una corta carcajada.

— _Oh, querida. Deberías saber perder—_ a lo que volvió a intentar apartar a su hermano de la puerta sin lograrlo _—Y tú, deberías escuchar a esos estúpidos amigos tuyos cuando te aconsejan._

Thor cerró los ojos, Loki disfrutaba sádicamente de robarle todo lo que amaba, había sido así desde siempre: sus juguetes, sus mascotas, el amor de su madre, pero jamás le había importado, no hasta ahora.

— _¿Tanto así me odias, Loki?—_ susurró con la voz cortada, sintiendo como una lágrima traicionera le bordeaba la mejilla.

— _Oh, Thor. No tienes idea_.

Sintió el crujido de su corazón antes de hacerse pedazos, aquel día no solo había perdido al amor de su vida, sino también a su hermano.

— _Ya veo._

Todo se volvió nuboso a partir de ese punto, solo sabía que de un momento a otro su puño había azotado la suave piel de la mejilla de su hermano, y segundos después caían por las escaleras, para terminar en algún momento inmovilizado por la policía, sintiendo como lentamente su conciencia se desplazaba a un punto remoto. Él se dejó hacer, después de todo, tras desvanecerse la pena, sólo quedaba un hondo vacío.

II.

Cuando despertó, no se sorprendió de hallarse en una cama de hospital, con una aguja en su brazo administrándole suero y maquinillas monitoreando su ritmo cardiaco. Observó la blanca habitación, tan pulcra como la de cualquier hospital, pero un tanto más grande y para él solo de lo que sus padres eran capaces de pagar. Un sentimiento de culpa se alojó en su estómago, ahora como si no fuera suficiente con su corazón roto y una relación de hermanos fracturada, sus padres acaudalarían una deuda estratosférica por su culpa.

Bufó, cerrando sus ojos intentando regresar a ese mundo de inconsciencia donde él no sabía ni de si mismo, pero al instante en que lo hizo, sintió algo raro. Siendo específico, la falta de uno de sus ojos al cerrar el párpado. Consternado alzó la mano que no estaba conectada y tanteó la piel sintiendo la fatal hendidura de aquello que se fue. _He quedado tuerto_ , pensó horrorizado. Toqueteándose hasta quedar convencido como si por hacerlo, volviera a aparecerle otro ojo.

No recordaba habérselo herido en algún momento, pero si no estaba allí, era por algo.

De la nada, la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre de aspecto sombrío y mirada enrojecida. Se veía extremadamente cansado, con la ropa arrugada y el cabello un tanto revuelto, aun así, Thor lo catalogaría como el tipo de hombre maduro que haría suspirar a cualquier chica. Tenía una belleza etérea, muy parecido al del traicionero de su hermano, sólo que más sutil. Su cabello largo y negro caía en ondas contra su fuerte espalda, en una figura espigada y una piel de porcelana como si el sol fuera incapaz de llegar sobre ella, pero lo más impactante de él eran sus increíbles ojos verdes, que relucían con aún más fuerza por las lágrimas que se derramaban a borbotones de ellos. En todo él, se podía leer la profunda congoja de la que era víctima y Thor casi la comparó con la suya.

El hombre se dejó caer sin gracia contra el sofá en un rincón de la habitación, aunque en ningún momento lo miró, tal vez porque era incapaz de detener su incipiente llanto. Se parecía muchísimo a Loki, aunque Thor sonrió ante tal locura, si fuera su hermano, le estaría casi doblando la edad ¿El chiquillo cuántos tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años? Y aún así había sido capaz de robarle a su prometida.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor.

—Se que era tu deber— gimoteó acurrucándose contra las gruesas mantas —Que siempre has sido todo lo que yo jamás seré, pero por qué tenías que arriesgarte así.

El joven se planteó decirle que tal vez se había equivocado de habitación, pero era incapaz de soltárselo cuando el pobre lucía tan vulnerable. Thor habría deseado que su propio hermano sintiera siquiera una décima parte del amor que aquel sujeto profesaba a su enfermo. Estaba celoso y herido como nunca. Ya no había vuelta atrás, Loki había roto todos los lazos con él.

—Thor...

Por inercia y en parte sorpresa, se descubrió a sí mismo respondiendo.

—¿Sí?

El hombre de inmediato dio un salto y le devolvió una mirada incrédula, tragándoselo con los ojos.

—Thor... ¡Thor!— chilló recomponiendo su expresión en una de inmensa alegría, limpiándose con el dorso de la camisa el rastro de llanto de hace segundos atrás. Con rapidez se acercó a él, quedando a una ínfima distancia suya —¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿quieres darme un susto de muerte? Nunca te dejaré volver a tu trabajo por mucho que lloriquees, animal. Odín no está para estos sustos ¿y qué edad crees que tengo? ya no soy tan joven para quedarme toda la noche cuidándote en un incómodo sofá.

—Yo... creo que me confunde con alguien más— el hombre parpadeó aturdido, tomando una pose severa.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso no eres Thor Odinson?

—Si, lo soy— afirmó sintiéndose un tanto nervioso —Pero ¿quién podría ser usted? ¿tal vez alguien de nuestra familia que no conozca...?

Al instante, el hombre abrió la boca, incrédulo.

—¿Es esta alguna clase de broma cruel que no entienda?— el joven intentó negar con la cabeza pero el movimiento le trasmitió un corrientazo de dolor por lo que al acto se detuvo— ¿Estás copiando mi sentido del humor? ¿No? ¿Realmente estás hablando en serio, Thor? No me reconoces.

—Lo siento, pero no—admitió algo cohibido.

El hombre comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, demostrando su pánico y de paso transmitiéndole un poco de ello a él. Cuando detuvo su andar se giró para dedicarle una suave sonrisa.

—Soy Loki, tu hermano.

—Eso no puede ser, Loki es un adolescente—murmuró Thor, comprobando que, en efecto, aquel hombre era una proyección futura de su hermano.

—Thor, mírame esto es importante ¿qué edad crees que tienes?

—Veinte, por supuesto. Aunque mi cumpleaños es el mes que viene— el pálido de las mejillas del hombre aumentó.

—Voy en busca de Strange, enseguida vuelvo.


	2. Descubrir

I.

Amnesia postraumática, eso habían dicho los médicos y las conversaciones que Loki tenía por los pasillos. Parecía de telenovela, pero menos divertida y más preocupante de lo que creía. Tal como el médico había señalado, se había dado un golpe casi mortal en la cabeza, y ese daño era el mínimo esperable, no es como si él o su autoproclamado hermano estuvieran muy contentos con tal respuesta.

Habían logrado calcular el nivel de perdida a diecisiete años desde su último recuerdo, uno del que Loki apenas y tenía noción. Thor tuvo que insistir bastante con el nombre de la exprometida para que él pudiera recordarlo.

—Han pasado siglos— se quejó —¿siquiera tienes una idea de cuántas parejas has tenido desde entonces? Te aseguro, que necesitaría un contador para recordar la cantidad, ni pensar en sus nombres.

Thor seguía como estúpido esperando que alguien saliera burlándose de él a lo cámara oculta. Después de pasadas dos horas ya no le estaba resultando gracioso, entrando en una especie de pánico y petrificación. Desde muy pequeño le habían fascinado las películas de viajes en el tiempo y cosas por el estilo, pero vivirlo o sentirse así en tu propia vida no era nada grato. Estaba desorientado, perdido y sumamente incrédulo por lo surrealista de la situación, más cuando el hermano que recordaba parecía ser tan amable y dedicado con él. Era para no creérselo, pero se negaba a perder el control y salir corriendo de allí, en especial porque ya se sentía bastante en deuda con el pobre que había pagado ese carísimo cuarto de hospital de última generación.

Por supuesto, su hermano no se había tomado la noticia con tanta calma como él. Gran parte de la mañana se la había pasado gritándole al tal Dr. Strange como si fueran conocidos, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos a un tal Fury, lloriqueando en los pasillos y regresando para dedicarle miradas llenas de desazón para repetir el ciclo una y otra vez. Cuando se cansaba de eso, comenzaba a culparlo a él, enlistando una serie de carencias que le habían puesto en esa situación como su falta del instinto de preservación o exceso de bondad (que para él casi sonaba como un cumplido) pero lo que más llamaba su atención es que después de todo ello, comenzaba a disculparse con palabras dulces y sonrisas cálidas.

Sí, Loki, ese maldito que se había acostado con su prometida en su jodida cama, ese que nunca se disculpaba por nada, ese que jamás en toda su vida le había dedicado una palabra amable. Ese Loki.

Si Thor estaba tan tranquilo, era precisamente porque era incapaz de salir del estupor inicial.

—Deberías descansar— le sugirió pasada la tarde cuando Loki no hacía más que mirarle fijamente desde una silla muy cerca suyo —Luces terrible.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?— gruñó huraño, estirando su columna en un sonido nada grato —Llevas aquí casi una semana. Nos hemos estado turnando con tus amigos y gente del trabajo para cuidarte, pero ya sabes. No me gusta compartirte demasiado.

Thor abrió los labios sin saber que decir, nunca había escuchado tal cosa provenir de su hermano. Sonaba casi cariñoso.

—Yo no, en realidad no lo sabía.

Las mejillas de su acompañante se tiñeron de granate, y de inmediato le dio la espalda, observando hacia la ventana, como si ver la total oscuridad de la noche fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Strange dice que es muy probable que vayas recuperando tus recuerdos a medida que pasen los días. Incluso si no es así... todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Poco después, se durmió en el sofá de la habitación casi al instante. Lucía agotado, pero también mucho más sereno y el mayor prefirió dejarlo estar.

De allí en adelante no sería fácil, estaba lleno de dudas y no sabía ni por dónde partir o si deseaba saber en realidad la respuesta. Su hermano y el propio doctor le habían sugerido que lo tomara con calma y que fuera asimilando su entorno paso a paso, de otro modo, podría empeorar.

Pasada la madrugada se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo un breve mareo y el dolor de sus costillas rotas. A rastras llevó el tubo de acero con la bolsa con suero y se encerró en el baño de la habitación. Al encender la luz y observar su reflejo, se quedó pasmado en su lugar, pues el hombre que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo era uno muy severo, casi una copia de su padre cuando era joven, (un dato bastante perturbador para la mente de un veinteañero). Se podría decir que había madurado bastante bien, era muy alto, macizo como roca y su estado físico parecía mejor que el que tenía siendo atleta. Por lo que podía imaginarse que su trabajo era uno que requería una fuerza física enorme muy ad hoc a si mismo.

Evidentemente todo no podía ir a las mil maravillas, su cabello largo y rubio que siempre había mantenido hasta los hombros ahora estaba corto casi a ras y uno o dos tonos más oscuros del original _. Y qué decir de mi ojo,_ pensó al quitarse el parche oscuro que Loki le había entregado, _genial ahora soy el tuerto, debo ser el objeto de chiste de todos mis amigos._

Pero lo que era peor era la realidad.

—Treinta y siete años. Me he olvidado de la mitad de mi vida. Simplemente genial.

Intentó no entrar en pánico a la mañana siguiente, cuando Loki le dejó solo, para asearse y lucir presentable. Todas sus alarmas habían entrado en alerta al darse cuenta de que tanto él como su hermano usaban un juego de anillos dorados en el dedo anular.

—¿Estás casado?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Lo estoy yo?— preguntó señalando sus anillos. Loki boqueó como un pez fuera del agua.

—Es mejor que lo hablemos con más calma, más tarde. Yo debo ir a casa. Sif y los demás llegaran en un rato, asique eso— básicamente, había huido dejándolo aún más confundido. Como si no fuera suficiente con la smarth TV de su habitación o toda la nueva tecnología de la que no tenía ni idea.

Treinta minutos había tardado en dar con el volumen del aparato. No quería ni pensar cómo utilizar el teléfono que Loki le había entregado, objeto que más parecía un espejo negro que lo que el recordaba como teléfono.

—¿Cómo te sientes, viejo? ¿También te olvidaste de nosotros?

No le fue difícil saber que aquel de barba graciosa y sonrisa burlona era Fandral, a ser sincero, sus amigos no habían cambiado mucho, salvo que lucían más viejos. Hogun, Volstagg y Sif le saludaron con gran algarabía y risas. Por suerte, había cosas que se mantenían con el tiempo.

Todos se acomodaron a su alrededor y le hablaban de todo y nada para su tranquilidad, pues no se sentía preparado mentalmente para ponerse al día con diecisiete años perdidos.

En algún momento de la visita, Thor se vio envuelto en las historias épicas de sus aventuras, aunque en más de alguna se preguntaba que tan ciertas eran o si solo querían jugarle una broma, como el hecho de descubrir el nombre del trabajo peligroso que Loki tanto odiaba y que a él lo mantenían en forma. Agente del FBI, era un jodido Bruce Willis o algo similar por como lo describía Fandral. Mantenía su propio escuadrón y Nick Fury, al que su hermano se había dedicado a maldecir todo el día anterior era su jefe. No habían querido darle grandes detalles, pero por sus costillas rotas y golpe en la cabeza, la misión había fallado y Loki iría en busca de cabezas muy pronto.

—Es muy diferente de cómo lo recuerdo— murmuró jugueteando con una especie de pudin sin azúcar. Estaba descubriendo que en el futuro la comida del hospital había dejado de tener sabor. Y él sique sabía de comida de hospitales —El Loki de mi cabeza, destruyó mi vida, me odia más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo y no tengo ni idea de la razón.

Para su curiosidad, todos cruzaron miradas. Era evidente que ese misterio hacía mucho fue revelado.

—Loki no te odia, amigo. Te aseguro que jamás lo ha hecho— informó Fandral, cuando intentó agregar información adicional, Volstagg le dio un codazo que casi lo desploma.

Thor sentía aun más inquietud respecto a eso, pero lo dejó estar.

—A todo esto ¿y tu mamá gallina? No te había dejado solo, desde que llegaste—mencionó Sif, quitándole la cuchara de metal y dándole una probada al postre, al instante hizo una mueca de disgusto —Algo debiste de hacer. Se que en tu cabeza eres un adolescente hormonal, pero intenta no herirlo. Mas que mal es tu...

—...Hermano. Tu hermano— intervino Hogun, hablando por vez primera. Todos asintieron repetidamente y Thor realmente se sintió como estando en esos juegos infantiles donde se comparte un chiste buenísimo, todos se ríen y nadie te lo cuenta.

—No hice nada— intentó defenderse —Excepto porque le pregunté si estaba casado. Él llevaba un anillo y yo también. Me pareció lógico preguntarlo, pero parece que toqué una vena sensible porque salió pitando de aquí. ¿Está divorciado o algo así? ¿Tiene problemas con su esposa? ¿Los tengo yo?

Sif suspiró masajeando su cien. Lucían conflictuados por darle una respuesta. Al final fue Fandral quien se atrevió a hablar.

—Es complicado— explicó —Digamos que es un tema que no deberías tocar hasta que vuelvan tus recuerdos. Sólo por tu salud mental ¿entiendes, amigo?

Éste asintió tomando nota, sería una de las tantas preguntas que tendría que hacer en algún momento de su vida, pero que por el momento temía descubrir.

Lo que restó del horario de visitas, se dedicaron a explicarle el funcionamiento de la TV, su principal medio de entretenimiento y una maravilla moderna ante sus ojos. No disfrutó tanto así, su teléfono móvil, pues éste al presionar la pantalla con su huella dactilar (lo que a él le sonaba como película de ciencia ficción) lanzó el espacio para una clave de cuatro números que él no tenía ni idea cuál era. Sus amigos tampoco y después de que Fandral le dejara el canal de deportes, olvidó la necesidad de entrar en ese aparatito que supuestamente contenía su vida.

—Oh, por cierto. Estamos casados— murmuró Sif, desde el sofá, al lado de Hogun —¡Oh, por favor eso fue falta!— le gruñó al televisor.

—¿Ah? ¿Casados? Felicidades ¿y con quienes?

Volstagg, su amigo que siempre había sido macizo y ahora más con su barba de leñador, lanzó una carcajada que estremeció toda la habitación.

—Entre ellos, Thor— murmuró Fandral, aguantando la risa al ver como la cara de su amigo se transformaba en la más pura sorpresa.

—¿No? No. No... ¿sí?— Sus amigos asintieron —Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que ustedes podrían terminar juntos.

—Y espérate cuando te enteres, de otra pareja aún más improbable—bromeó su amigo, que al instante se tensó ante la mirada de los demás.

—¿Otra de esas cosas que mejor pregunto más tarde?— le dijo a su rescate, más para cortar toda la horrenda tensión en el ambiente que por ayudar.

Cuando Loki regresó, Thor pudo hacer una comparación en el trato que su hermano tenía con sus amigos. El adolescente que recordaba apenas y los miraba y cuando lo hacía era para dedicarles palabras venenosas o bromas muy subidas de tono. En más de una ocasión Sif se le había lanzado al cuello o enviado uno que otro puñetazo. Verla hablarle tan pacíficamente, intercambiando saludos y uno que otro comentario parecía sacado de un mundo alterno, más cuando Volstagg le dedicó unas palmadas en la espalda, animándolo y deseándole suerte.

Para cuando estuvieron fuera, ya no sabía como podría estar más sorprendido hasta que Loki abrió la boca.

—Estuve hablando con Stephen, dice que mañana o pasada pueden darte el alta. Regresaremos a casa y...— Thor parpadeó incrédulo —¿Qué?

—¿Vivimos juntos?

—Ah. Eso— masculló, tensándose en su silla —Sí, desde hace unos diez años. De principio vivimos en un apartamento muy cerca de Central Park. Con Tony ¿recuerdas a Tony, cierto?— Thor en respuesta gruñó, por supuesto recordaba a su amigacho parrandero y descarriado —Trabajamos por mucho tiempo juntos, y estaba cerca de la empresa. En realidad, fue él quien nos consiguió el apartamento. Por cierto, ahora es tu amigo y te llevas bastante bien con su esposo.

—Querrás decir esposa.

Por primera vez desde que había recobrado el sentido, le vio hacer esa sonrisa burlona que tan bien conocía.

—No, Thor. Esposo. Hace un tiempo que ya es legal el matrimonio de parejas del mismo sexo en nuestro país— _Vaya,_ pensó _, sí que cambian las cosas en diecisiete años_ —Te cuento esto porque es muy posible que vengan de visita y no quiero que entres en pánico tan pronto. De hecho, si no me falla la memoria, tú hiciste de celestina.

—A estas alturas nada me extraña, hermano.

Éste asintió manteniendo su impecable sonrisa. Lucía mucho mas como el Loki de sus recuerdos, menos arrogante, un tanto más histérico, pero siempre con ese carisma y gracia que le caracterizaban.

—Como sea, nos mudamos hace unos años de regreso a casa. Odín necesita cuidados, no es nada grave, pero así es la vejez.

A Thor no le pasó desapercibido el tono que usó al referirse a su padre, mucho más cuando no le nombró como tal. Estaba casi seguro de que había lazos que Loki sí rompió.

—¿Qué hay de madre? ¿También, está muy enferma como para venir? No me explico otra razón para que no esté regañándome a la par tuya.

Y ahí estaba, esa expresión herida, la sonrisa rota, la palidez espectral.

—Algo así.

Él no deseó seguir investigando y desvió la conversación a temas más banales como el matrimonio de Sif y el nuevo restaurant de Volstagg. Necesitaba permanecer en esa burbuja sino enloquecería rápidamente.

Aquella noche envió a Loki de regreso a casa y que pudiera dormir en una cama como necesitaba, aunque todo era una excusa para poder poner en orden su cabeza.

Había perdido una parte de sí mismo que tal vez nunca podría recuperar, no era como volver al pasado y seguir su tonta vida adolescente. Él continuaría en ese cuerpo de adulto, viviendo una vida que no recordaba, temiendo enterarse de cosas que le marcaron y convirtieron en el hombre severo que le devolvía su reflejo. Jamás podría expresarle el dolor que sintió por su traición, porque ese Loki ya no existía, estaba enterrado y convertido en un hombre considerado y preocupado por su bienestar. Nadie podría comprender lo mucho que había marcado ese momento en su vida, porque lo más obvio era que habían existido muchos más y más profundos, pero él no podía recordarlo.

 _Maldita suerte, maldita vida_ , se lamentaba soltando lágrimas y gruñendo como un animal herido.


	3. Recordar

I.

— _Tu jamás comprenderías lo que siento—_ susurró Loki dándole la espalda. Lloraba amargamente aferrado a un retrato que él no lograba ver. Estaban en su hogar, pero el ambiente era distinto, aquella casa enorme y cálida, parecía otra. Lúgubre, vacía, tanto como él mismo se sentía.

— _No, por supuesto que no. Jamás lo comprenderé porque tú me la robaste. Siempre la tuviste para ti, me negaste su amor. Porque siempre fuiste un egoísta, un celoso de todo lo que yo tenía—_ escupió sintiendo como cada palabra que abandonaba su garganta era como una puñalada a su hermano, pues éste lloraba con aún más fuerza.

— _¡Por supuesto que estaba celoso! Yo jamás tuve nada. Incluso aunque intenté robarte el amor de nuestra madre, jamás fue suficiente. Ante sus ojos y los de todos sólo estabas tú. No tienes idea lo que es vivir de migajas, lo que siempre creí amor, convertido en lástima. Sólo la tenía a ella y, aun así, hasta el último de sus suspiros fue para ti. Jamás pertenecí a esta familia, jamás pertenecí a nada._

Tal vez fue la ira acumulada la que movió sus labios antes de pensar en lo que decía, solo sabía que se arrepentiría de por vida por ello.

— _Me alegra que al menos sepas tu lugar._

Había fantaseado mucho tiempo con herir a Loki después de todo lo que había hecho, pero jamás se imaginó que la expresión que pondría sería un llena de dignidad coronada de una sonrisa temblorosa.

— _Adiós, Thor._

— _Loki, yo no quise..._

— _Está bien, después de todo. Tu y yo jamás hemos sido familia._

— _Loki tú siempre serás mi hermano_ — masculló sintiendo como la vida se le escurría entre los dedos.

— _En eso te equivocas, tu nunca lo has sido. Ni siquiera cuando creíamos que sí._

Despertó sintiéndose morir, tan horrorizado que era incapaz de controlar su respiración. Ese no había sido un sueño, era un recuerdo, uno tan doloroso que lo sentía físico.

—¿Thor estás bien?— chilló la versión de su hermano adulto, lleno de preocupación.

—Dime que no es cierto— rogó abrazándose a él con desesperación, sintiendo por primera vez el tacto de Loki contra su cuerpo —Dime que mamá está bien, que eres mi hermano. Todo fue una pesadilla, tiene que serlo. ¡Dime que mamá está viva!

El mayor vio la verdad reflejada en sus ojos con tanta fuerza, que tuvo que dejarse caer contra la cama sin importarle llevarse consigo el peso del otro.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien, Thor. Respira. Así, todo estará bien.

Se dejó ir lleno de dolor, llorando amargamente contra su hermano, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único fijo en su mundo desplomándose a pedazos. Se sentía tan horrorizado que apenas lograba encajar las ideas en su mente. Poco después, una enfermera entró, inyectando un tranquilizante que le envió al mundo inconsciente al que necesitaba llegar. No quería saber nada más, solo quería volver a su tiempo, arreglarse con su hermano y abrazar a sus padres. Porque en el fondo eso era lo único que deseaba.

Cuando despertó, el doctor ya estaba haciendo sus observaciones, calmando a Loki que parecía fuera de control.

—Piénsalo así, sus recuerdos están regresando. Es una buena señal.

—¿Qué se supone que le diga Stephen? en su mente es tan joven y hemos pasado, por tanto. No tengo ni idea de que haré cuando lleguemos a casa. Se dará cuenta al instante.

—O tal vez no. Siempre has dicho que es un tonto sin remedio— Loki asintió, pasándose las manos por la cara y volviendo a sentarse cerca suyo. Thor prefirió seguir haciéndose el dormido y escuchar atentamente la conversación —Sólo háblale con la verdad, él comprenderá y si no, sus recuerdos lo harán cambiar de opinión.

En algún punto de la charla, él volvió a quedarse dormido, pero al menos su mente se aclaró un poco. Había recuperado una fracción importante de memorias. El desenlace de su pelea, y las que le siguieron a esa. El día que Loki se fue de casa para estudiar fuera y la terrible verdad que Odín le reveló sin anestesia cuando el chiquillo parecía incontrolable.

— _No eres mi hijo y no hay necesidad de que vuelvas a esta casa._

Thor no tenía ni idea de cómo había hecho Loki para sobreponerse a tal cosa, pero estaba seguro de que había sido un golpe tan duro como para alejarse por años. Cuando regresó ya era demasiado tarde, el cáncer había consumido a su madre por completo y él lo odiaba tanto como para no avisarle del agravamiento de su enfermedad. Loki no había podido llegar a tiempo para despedirse de la madre que adoraba y Thor no hizo más que mirar y disfrutar de su propia crueldad.

Loki le había roto el corazón, pero lo que él le hizo en venganza, había sido mil veces peor. Se sentía tan avergonzado de sí mismo que era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Lleno de amarga culpa dejó que las lágrimas se agolparan en su único ojo, el menor intentó buscar su atención, pero Thor estaba furioso consigo mismo, sin honor, sin honra, desmoralizado ¿qué clase de hombre había sido? ¿Cómo era posible que Loki hubiera perdonado tal atrocidad? La única respuesta lógica era el tiempo, años y años para olvidar tal evento.

Y ahora, él volvía a vivirlo porque ese debía ser su karma. Revivir su maldad.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Catorce, quince años casi. No te tortures, por favor. Ya ha pasado mucho desde entonces.

—Te lastimé tanto.

—Nos lastimamos mutuamente.

—Debes de odiarme, Loki.

El pelinegro negó, comenzando a deslizar sus dedos en una caricia suave por su cabello al ras. Era una sensación sumamente extraña, su hermano solía hacer eso cuando eran muy pequeños y compartían habitación. Esos días que para él apenas habían sucedido hace un par de años atrás, ahora se sentían terriblemente lejanos, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Estaba tan confundido y tan miserable.

—Jamás te he odiado, Thor.

Por inercia, el grandote se giró buscando la verdad en su rostro y para sorpresa suya, Loki lo cobijó entre sus brazos, como si fuera el mocoso veinteañero de su cabeza y no el rudo agente del FBI que todo mundo le pintaba. Loki le consoló sin palabras, como nadie nunca había hecho antes.

—¿En qué me he convertido, hermano? ¿Quién soy ahora?

—Eres mi familia y lo único que tengo en este mundo— confesó sin atisbo de dudas, limpiándole las lágrimas de cocodrilo que habían surcado sus mejillas —No importa lo que recuerdes, o si te conviertes en alguien más después de esto. Nunca dudes de lo importante que eres para mí. Métetelo bien en esa cabeza dura que tienes ¿entendido?

Pasada la hora de almuerzo, una nueva tanda de doctores se acercó buscando cualquier signo de decaimiento o empeoramiento de su condición. Internamente se alegró cuando pospusieron el alta, para mantenerlo en observación en caso de una nueva crisis. No se sentía preparado para hacerle frente a su realidad, menos con el cargo de conciencia que estaba acarreando.

Por aquel día se sintió indispuesto de recibir visitas o siquiera comer mas de dos o tres bocados. Derramó un par de lágrimas más y permaneció meditativo, guardando tributo a la madre que jamás volvería. Sentía como si con su partida también se hubiera ido una parte suya, aquella parte bonachona e inocente que jamás guardaría rencor por otro ser viviente.

Su hermano se mantuvo ahí todo el tiempo, callado y tranquilo como si entendiera a la perfección sus sentimientos y supiera que esa acción era la correcta. A la noche, cuando no dio señales de querer marcharse, internamente se sintió aliviado. Pues no era capaz de imaginarse estando solo con sus pensamientos sin autoflagelarse o inducirse un coma.

—¿La extrañas?— susurró en un eco de su propio corazón. Loki tenía un libro en las manos y cada tanto pasaba página, aunque por su lento progreso era evidente que no estaba concentrado en la lectura.

—Cada minuto del día... A veces cuando estoy en casa y tengo la mala suerte de tener que hacer uso de la cocina, siento que en cualquier minuto entrará por la puerta, se echará a reír por el desastre que he causado y me dirá que ella arreglará todo. Siempre fue así. Siempre fue demasiado buena conmigo— contestó devolviéndole una sonrisa suave, de esas que iluminaban sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—Si tan sólo te hubiera dicho. Si no hubiera sido un mocoso vengativo, un mal hermano, un maldito desgraciado, tú...

Loki negó con la cabeza, mirándole con una devoción que no comprendía y no sentía merecer.

—No Thor. No eres nada de eso. Tú me enseñaste que no hay gente buena ni mala. Sólo momentos que nos definen y cambian. La vida es una serie de eventos, de giros, de malentendidos y sus consecuencias. No puedo decirte que lastimarte me haya enorgullecido, sólo logré herirte y arrastrarnos en un ciclo de infinito odio. Sí fuiste un bastardo en aquel instante y sí creí odiarte como nunca pero no serías la persona que eres ahora de no haber cometido aquellos errores y yo jamás habría comprendido lo importante que eres en mi vida... ¿qué?

Preguntó al verle sonreír como un mocoso.

—Suena como una declaración de amor, Loki— bromeó logrando hacerlo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

—Estúpido, hablo en serio— gruñó devolviendo toda su atención al libro. Murmurando en voz bajas cosas como "uno intentando hacerlo sentir mejor y..." o "Puede irse al demonio, no sacrificaré mi espalda por un grandísimo tonto" hasta un sinfín de quejidos malsonantes.

—¿Las cosas mejoraron después de esto?

—Sí, definitivamente lo hicieron, aunque fue un largo camino.

—Cuéntame como es.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nuestro día a día.

Loki parpadeó unos segundos un tanto confundido, dejando el libro de lado y acercando la silla hasta una distancia ínfima suya. Había descubierto, que cuando deseaba confortarlo, pasaba sus largos dedos por su cabello corto en un movimiento circular y lento. Justo como había hecho anteriormente.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

—Sí, pero me asusta pensar que vaya peor de como estamos actualmente.

—No, al contrario. Nuestros días son en extremo caseros, cualquiera diría que son hasta aburridos, pero a mí me gusta.

—Continúa— pidió el mayor, acomodándose para verle mejor.

—En los días de semana soy el primero en levantarme, preparo el desayuno mientras tú roncas como si no hubiera mañana hasta que envío al perro a despertarte.

—¿Tenemos un perro?— preguntó emocionado. Durante su infancia, su padre había sido en extremo severo respecto a las mascotas y jamás habían tenido una. Thor había fantaseado con tener su propia familia, una casa bonita en los suburbios y un perro. Podría decirse que no había ido tan lejos.

—Sí, también un gato. Lo trajiste a casa porque según tú se parecía a mí, una total calumnia de tu parte. Lo único que hace es exigir comida, tu amor (por alguna razón el gato me odia), se larga por semanas y vuelve como si nada mientras tanto el pobre perro no hace más que llorar porque su amigo se ha marchado.

—O sea que sí se parece a ti.

—Cuida esa lengua o te la cortaré, Odinson.

—¿Y cómo se llaman?

—Perro y gato.

—¿No te sabes sus nombres?— preguntó incrédulo.

—Esos son sus nombres.

—Déjame ver si entiendo. Tenemos un perro que se llama perro y un gato que se llama gato.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Thor no supo bien como refutar aquello asique sólo le pidió que prosiguiera.

—Sigues cantando las mismas tontas canciones en la ducha, y como cada mañana Odín despierta con eso y es el primero en llegar a la mesa. Su memoria va y vuelve cuando quiere, así es la demencia senil. Después de un tiempo te acostumbras, a veces tiene sus días bueno otros son menos gratos (y te aseguro que los menos gratos son cuando recuerda quienes somos) sin memoria, vuelve a ser un adolescente que sueña con emigrar de su pueblito en Noruega, me llama Laufey bastante seguido...

—¿Por qué Laufey?— interrogó Thor.

—Porque ese es el nombre de mi padre biológico. Y tal parece, eran amigos.

—Ya veo.

—En tales circunstancias, Odín es muy amable, por otro lado, cuando despierta recordando quien es, vuelve a ser el padre hosco que nos crio, lamentando la muerte de su esposa y lo desviados del camino que terminaron sus hijos. Ya sabes, volviendo al nido. Sin familia ni hijos a sus treinta y tantos. En cierto modo, es comprensible.

—¿Lo es?

—Espero que sí.

—¿Y qué más?

—Siempre te sientas del lado derecho de Odín y le das de tu tocino al perro cuando crees que no estoy viendo. Te vas diez minutos antes porque tienes un trauma con las llegadas tarde, tengo entendido que te entrenaron duro allá en la academia. Yo por lo general, me dedico a limpiar, revisar las acciones de la empresa, invertir un rato y luego dedicarme a Odín, aunque siendo honesto todo el trabajo se lo lleva Heimdall con su terapia física, sin él estaríamos perdidos.

—¿El tío Heimdall? ¿Y se llevan bien? Recuerdo que parecías odiarlo— _"Aunque desde que desperté sin recuerdos ya nada es lo que parece"_ pensó Thor perdiéndose en las morisquetas indignabas que hacía su hermano antes de responder.

—Yo no... es sólo que sentía que sabía cosas de mi que yo ni siquiera tenía noción. Me incomodaba ¿entiendes?

No, no entendía, pero prefirió asentir como un tonto.

—¿Y qué más?

—Pues durante los días malos si no llegas como un colador, es de milagro. Siempre estás herido, muriendo, o con todos los huesos rotos. Me haces enfurecer, grito, maldigo, y te disculpas. Siendo sincero, llevo más tiempo en este maldito hospital que en casa... Por otra parte, en los días buenos, llegas a casa, cenamos, vemos la tele, somos la familia unida que jamás fuimos. Es algo así como tu manera de disculparte por el daño que nos causamos.

—¿Y funciona?— se atrevió a preguntar con un ápice de ilusión.

—Dímelo tú ¿me veo mejor del terrible mocoso de tus recuerdos?

—Supongo... quiero decir, Te ves más alegre, eres amable y muy maduro.

—¿Es eso un cumplido, Thor?

—Señalo un hecho— murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Era sumamente extraño hablar de esa forma tan amigable con Loki.

Éste por defecto lanzó una carcajada y palmeó su cabeza tal como si fuera un cachorro. Poco después entre suaves caricias, se dejó caer en el mundo de los sueños.

II.

Estaba con sus amigos en el bar de siempre, celebrando su admisión en uno de los escuadrones a cargo de Fury, tener una familia feliz habría sido menos difícil que entrar al equipo, ya que a diferencia de sus otros compañeros era mucho más lento de mente y terriblemente impulsivo, cualidades no gratas en un trabajo como el suyo. Había sido una suerte que Steve Rogers, ex compañero de la primaria y también de la academia avalara su capacidad como agente y hubiera sido reconsiderado. Estaba más que en deuda con el buen capitán y juraba devolverle la mano cuando lo necesitara.

— _Otra ronda—_ señaló Natasha, su compañera de equipo y con quien Sif había hecho amistad por arte de magia apenas presentarlas, eran del tipo de mujeres fuertes que él respetaba y admiraba profundamente y que por nada del mundo se atrevería a la estupidez que un grupo de idiotas intentaba, saludándolas con coquetería y hablándoles como si fueran del tipo fácil. Thor apostaba que antes de que cayera la siguiente ronda, todos saldrían huyendo despavoridos con un par de golpes de por medio.

Como el tipo bonachón y alegre que era, las hizo de mediador y rio cuando Sif le aplicó una llave al detenerla de triturarle los huesos a tales imbéciles. Entre risas y barullos, sus amigos lo festejaron, rio hasta que le doliera la mandíbula y bebió lo suficiente como para devolverse a casa en taxi.

Luchó con los botones del ascensor intentando enfocar si el número indicaba un cuatro o un catorce, presionó ambos por si acaso y se recargó contra una de las paredes. En su reflejo se veía como un tonto sonriente, de mirada perdida y cabello largo y rubio enmarañado en serpentinas de colores. Podía decirse que era el epítome de la felicidad, al fin después de mucho sacrificio y esfuerzo podría tener el trabajo de sus sueños.

Sólo que, al abrir la puerta de ese oscuro apartamento, la verdad le caló como un corrientazo de pies a cabeza. No era feliz, no después de lo que había hecho.

Se dejó caer en el sillón sin encender la luz, siendo iluminado solamente por la exterior, fosforescente y falsa. Su pecho como en tantas ocasiones envió un dolor ciego, atravesando capas de sonrisas y miradas radiantes, endureciendo su ceño y tensándole la quijada.

Desgraciado y solo, qué más podía merecer después de todo lo que había sucedido en casa, ya no había una madre a la que visitar, un hermano al que odiar, un padre al que respetar. Sólo personas rotas incapaces de volver a dirigirse la palabra.

Como en tantas ocasiones buscó su teléfono móvil, fue a la lista de contacto y apretó el botón verde. Al tercer pitido, sintió la culpa carcomerle, pero fue incapaz de colgar. Por supuesto, él contestó después de una terrible larga espera.

— _¿Qué quieres?_ — gruñó desde el otro lado de la línea.

— _Loki...—_ y ahí estaba, el remordimiento que tanto atenazaba cuando sentía que realmente podría volver a ser feliz, que lo merecía, incluso si había sido un ser humano despreciable.

— _Estás ebrio_ — no era una pregunta.

— _Estuve en el bar, celebrábamos que pude unirme al grupo de Fury—_ sabía que no había necesidad de contarle todo aquello, que él o su vida personal eran un tema por el que Loki jamás guardó interés y que actualmente mucho menos.

— _Si buscas que alguien te felicite vuelve con ellos, pero a mí no me jodas. Son las malditas cuatro de la mañana, Thor._

Ahí estaba lo otro que más quemaba en sus entrañas, Loki ya no le decía hermano. Ni siquiera con su tono cruel o sarcástico.

— _¿Vendrás al aniversario de mamá?_

— _Lo hago cada año, no veo por qué esta vez sea diferente._

— _Lo siento, hermano. Realmente yo..._

— _Si sólo llamabas para molestar, buenas noches._

— _¡No, Loki! Espera por favor._

— _Duerme, Thor._

Por supuesto, como cada noche, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño hasta pasada la madrugada cuando los primeros rayos de sol se hacían presentes, por lo general una hora después la alarma lo despertaba.

Era una maldita tortura. Y así siguió por la interminable semana hasta el día señalado.

Odín lucía severo desde el porche de la casa cuando pasó por él, en su rostro se leía el cansancio y la resignación de alguien que le ha perdido el sentido a la vida, su padre estaba envejeciendo a pasos agigantados, aunque tampoco era como si pudiera decir mucho de si mismo, con ese ceño fruncido marcando su frente.

Ambos estaban rotos y la única persona capaz de ayudarlos yacía bajo tres metros de tierra en el cementerio general.

Cuando llegaron, sorteando centenas de lápidas grises, todas iguales y dispuestas en filas, Thor no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se saltaba un latido al ver a su hermano, de espalda a ellos, limpiando la lápida y murmurando cosas que era incapaz de oír. Siempre era lo mismo, la culpa, la incomodidad, la pena. Todo pesándole en cada paso que daba sintiéndose de pronto de plomo.

Por respeto a Frigga, todos guardaban silencio, era la única manera de no gritar y reprocharse todo lo que llevaban dentro. De todas formas, Thor estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más que existir.

Verse una vez al año y casi no hablar con él se le estaba volviendo rutina y también, el momento más esperado de su vida adulta. No se sorprendió cuando su vista se desvió hacia aquel rostro pálido y estoico, siempre sellado por una sonrisa burlona, suavizada por el amor hacia su madre. Deseaba volver a ver sus brillantes ojos verdes, pero Loki en ningún momento volteó. Mucho menos, cuando Odín dio por suficiente la visita, y le exigió regresar a la casa, sin alargar la invitación al menor.

— _Adiós, Loki._

— _Adiós, Thor._

Y eso era todo. Thor volvía a respirar a cada kilometro que se alejaba de él, maldiciéndose por su cobardía, su falta de tacto y labia. A su jodido padre que ahora demostraba más apatía que nunca por su hijo menor. _"¡Qué no es mi hijo!"_ había dicho tajantemente dejándole sin habla. Cuánta razón había tenido Loki, lo mejor era no haber pertenecido nunca a su familia.

Lágrimas gruesas abandonaban sus ojos, mientras bebía de la botella, no había sido capaz de regresar a su apartamento, no tenía valor para hacerle frente a tanta soledad. Ese bar de mala muerte era su única opción cuando ya no deseaba saber de mundo y caer inconsciente por allí hasta que alguno de sus amigos fuera en su búsqueda. Siempre se acomodaba en uno de los rincones más oscuros, destinado a los sufrientes y alcohólicos, era el único día del año que se permitía revolcarse en su miseria hasta decir basta.

— _Un maldito cobarde—_ balbuceaba _—eso es lo que soy._

Se decía y volvía a beber hasta sentir que el alcohol le aturdía las ideas.

En un momento en que levantó la mano exigiendo más cerveza, observó a los miserables que se encontraban ahí dando justo con un hombre idéntico a su hermano bebiendo tanto como él mismo, pero embrutecido por el alcohol, no le dio importancia, después de todo, la pena lo dejaba viendo Lokis.

En un lapsus de tiempo que para él le parecieron horas, las ganas de orinar lo asaltaron con mayor fuerza que su miseria, mientras su mundo se tambaleaba y abría paso entre la muchedumbre, abrió de súbito la puerta del baño sin importarle los quejidos sexuales desde dentro. De hecho, no le importó en lo más mínimo hasta sentir su vejiga vacía a escasos metros del cubículo cerrado que emitía los más pornográficos sonidos.

— _Oh, sí, así. Ah... más duro, sí, cógeme fuerte, sí, sí, sí—_ no necesitaba estar lo suficientemente lúcido para saber que esos gemidos eran de hombre.

Sin intensiones de molestar, se aventuró de regreso a su puesto exigiendo otra ronda más, esta vez de algo que lo desplomara por completo como era su deseo.

Por simple curiosidad y porque no tenía nada más que hacer que emborracharse y olvidar, observó desde su lugar atentamente al baño esperando saber quién podría ser la pareja que le dio tan sonoro espectáculo. Como su medición del tiempo se vio afectada, no estaba seguro si fue mucho o un periodo corto, pero si estaba seguro de que roció a los borrachos que le hacían compañía con el bourbon que estaba bebiendo.

Un hombre alto, de cabello bien peinado y facciones afiladas fue el primero en salir, pero su atención estaba en el otro hombre, sonriente, pálido, cabello negro engominado.

Thor cerró con fuerza los ojos y sólo pudo susurrar un profundo.

—Mierda.


	4. Comprender

I.

_Era homosexual... su hermano era homosexual._

—Hey, ¿me has estado escuchando?

Thor parpadeó sintiendo como el peso de los recuerdos invadía su cabeza, era una fuerza devastadora y destructiva de años y años que forjaron su carácter y espíritu. Recordarlo todo de golpe era como recibir un knock out apenas entrar al ring.

—Claro— contestó esbozando un intento de sonrisa que se quebró a medio camino.

Loki debió percibir su desconcierto porque después de eso, sin palabras y con una dulce sonrisa, se sentó a su lado.

Thor con timidez y luchando con sus emociones, acercó lentamente sus dedos hasta rozar los de Loki, buscando consuelo. Sus manos eran ásperas y toscas en comparación a las aterciopeladas de su hermano, pero después de lo que su mente proyectaba sin compasión poder tocarlo y sentir su calor era algo que jamás creyó posible.

Ahora lo comprendía (O gran parte ya que aún tenía lagunas de nombres y lugares).

Había despertado vomitado, sucio y sin su billetera en un callejón afuera del bar en el que había estado bebiendo hasta perder el conocimiento. El camino de regreso en la camioneta de Fandral y su cara de horror habían sido suficiente señal para decirle que había tocado fondo.

Recordaba haber dado vuelta su estómago eliminando el alcohol y la rabia que llevaba atragantada durante toda su vida, allí aferrado al escusado derramando gruesas lágrimas de autodesprecio y asco.

La cordura no regresó a él hasta pasadas unas horas, tras una ducha fría y un caldo de pollo que apenas tocó su estomago se fue tan rápido como entró.

No era un momento de su vida que le enorgulleciera, con un aspecto más de muerto que de vivo intentando no repasar el descubrimiento de que su hermano disfrutaba del sexo público con desconocidos y que además resultaban ser hombres.

No era eso lo que lo había llevado a beber a secas una botella y media de Borbón en menos de quince minutos y olvidarse hasta de su nombre. No, eso era lo de menos. Loki era gay ¿y qué? ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué significaba en la vida de Loki? ¿Quién era él para Loki?

El menor había dejado en claro que ya no eran familia, no eran hermanos. No tenía derechos que reclamar, eran dos totales desconocidos y no importaba lo mucho que le llamara borracho cada fin de semana con la excusa tonta de alguna fiesta suya para sacarle conversación, lo cierto es que estaba absoluta e irremediablemente solo y que todo ello lo había ganado a pulso.

Thor comprendió su lugar en el mundo, en su pequeño y reducido mundo. Él no era nada para Loki. Ni un hermano, ni un amigo, ni siquiera alguien que valiera ser odiado.

Nada.

— _¿Estás bien, amigo?—_ le había preguntado Fandral al verlo pálido y callado observando por el ventanal, para hablar con aquel tono y sin bromas de por medio era evidente que el pobre había superado la barrera de la preocupación.

— _Ahora lo comprendo todo._

— _¿Tuviste alguna clase de epifanía de borracho?—_ se atrevió a bromear.

— _Sí, algo así—_ murmuró el rubio sin despegar su mirada de ese cielo inmenso, era el mismo que veía a diario y aún así se preguntaba por qué había dejado de parecerle hermoso.

Fandral no se fue hasta asegurarse de haberlo dejado en un estado semi estable, con agua y provisiones como para revivir un muerto, que era justamente el estado actual de Thor, aunque éste apenas lo vio marcharse lo imitó y se alejó de esas frías cuatro paredes, en busca de aire fresco y recomponer su dignidad.

De Loki no tenía más que heridas, recuerdos horrorosos, un sin numero de tóxicas discusiones y la fea sensación de siempre estar en zona de guerra cuando él estaba cerca. No era algo que pudiera extrañar o siquiera querer recordar, pero no siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en que su hermano lo admiraba y seguía como si fuera un dios, era respetuoso y anhelaba ser tratado con amabilidad y reconocimiento por su padre. En algún punto de su vida las cosas se habían ido por el desagüe, un punto de inflexión que pasó desapercibido pero que cambió por completo su relación. No sabía si fue su culpa el iniciarlo, pero sí el haber dado el golpe final.

Puede que con el tiempo Loki podría perdonarlo, pero él jamás a sí mismo.

No tenía idea de cuánto caminó, ni cómo pese a haberse cargado una borrachera que casi lo llevó al coma etílico, sólo que en algún momento se encontró a si mismo frente a la única persona que era capaz de poner orden en su vida: Frigga.

Los lirios y gladiolos que él y su hermano habían dejado para ella estaban humedecidos por la llovizna de la tarde, pero seguían frescos y siendo sus favoritos.

—... _Tensé demasiado el lazo ¿no es así, madre?—_ susurró sentándose en el pasto mojado jugando distraídamente con el tallo de las hojas _—Gracias por mantenernos unidos, fui muy feliz, tal vez debí pelear menos, obligar a nuestro padre a interactuar con nosotros, quejarnos más, reírnos más, saber perdonarnos, sobre todo eso último... pero supongo que de eso se trata una familia. Lamento haber sido yo quien la destruyera. Realmente lo lamento. Ahora aún más con lo que haré, pero es lo mejor para todos._

Thor se despidió con solemnidad, pero también muy decidido, era momento de dejar ir a Loki.

Dejó de llamarlo, de hablar de él o buscarlo. Lo enterró en su mente y memoria, en un espacio cálido y acogedor, donde sus recuerdos lo abrigaban de la desoladora realidad que era su vida.

Transcurrió un año entero de esa forma, siendo fiel a su decisión, escuchando como día a día su padre volvía a estar orgulloso de él por perder todo contacto con Loki, desquitando su ira en los entrenamientos y forzándose a estar en relaciones semi estables que acababan apenas se acercaban a su interior.

Consiguió amigos por montones que eran atraídos por su personalidad siempre alegre y bonachona, ellos llenaban con su bullicio el profundo agujero en su interior cuando hacía señas de querer salir.

Fue mejorando en el equipo, ganándose con su fuerza de voluntad un respetable lugar, y más misiones que lo mantenían siempre ocupado hasta el punto de compartir escuadrón con Steve, pero simplemente no era suficiente. Extrañaba a su hermano.

A veces se sobresaltaba al ver su rostro en el noticiero local dando entrevistas respecto a la nueva empresa que habían desarrollado con Stark. Siempre sonriendo, lleno de confianza y valor. Loki era libre y exitoso, un hombre del que Thor no sabía nada pues siempre se dedicaron a representar los mismos estúpidos papeles:

El hermano mayor estúpido y snob, el hermano menor desinteresado y egoísta.

Personalidades planas e irreales, eso eran ellos dos.

II.

Loki reapareció en su vida el día exacto del aniversario de Frigga, cuando Thor decidió no presentarse y enviar a su padre con Heimdall.

El ramo de lirios y gladiolos adornaba su comedor junto a una fotografía de su madre cuando el timbre de entrada comenzó a sonar estrambóticamente, seguido de golpes y patadas.

Asustado, Thor abrió la puerta al instante decidido a hacer frente al peligro. No estaba preparado para encontrarse con un furioso y agitado Loki del otro lado, después de tanto tiempo de no verse, era lógico que hubiera cambiado su manera de vestir o su propio cabello, pero seguía siendo un descubrimiento abrumante para él. Su hermano ya no era un adolescente rebelde, él tampoco.

— _¡Tú!—_ le apuntó con el dedo, entrando sin esperar invitación arrastrándolos hasta el interior del frío apartamento. A Thor no se le escapó la reprobación en su mirada al pasearse por el vestíbulo que lo esperaba con un saco de boxeo colgando de en medio, comida precalentada dando vueltas en el microondas y una pared completa llena de fotografías, post it e hilos demarcando conexiones al puro estilo de aquel que vive para su trabajo y nada más.

— _¿Loki que haces aquí?_ —se atrevió a preguntar, al momento que lo escuchaba apretar los dientes hasta hacerlos sonar.

— _Puedo perdonar que te hayas desaparecido, pero ¡Que no asistas al aniversario de muerte de tu propia madre!_

— _Loki..._

— _Hasta que te has aburrido de esta farsa, que pese a todo somos una familia y sigo siendo tu hermano—_ le soltó con reproche _—Siempre llenándote la boca con tu discurso de moral barata, sermoneándome por no ser el hermano perfecto, por dedicarme a arruinar tu vida, pero dime ¿quién arruinó a quién? Al menos ahora tienes los huevos para admitirlo. Vamos, admite que te has aburrido de ser mi hermano. Admite que ya no te importo, que siempre tuve razón en todo. Siempre fui la paria, el hijo que..._

— _Tienes razón._

— _¿Qué?—_ preguntó desencajando su expresión segura por una llena de incredulidad.

— _Que lo admito, tienes razón Loki._

— _¿...Cómo?_

— _Tienes razón en todo, Loki. Un padre que no te valora, un hermano que no te considera como tal, siempre ha sido así ¿no?_

No lo apuñaló, pero el puñetazo que recibió fue incapaz de esquivarlo por muy buenos reflejos que tuviera, Loki temblaba de ira.

— _Asique ahora te das cuenta—_ masculló con la voz rota por la emoción.

— _Tu vida está allá, en ese mundo que has construido lejos de esta ciudad miserable. Una familia rota, una madre muerta, no son razones ni siquiera buenas para atarte aquí._

— _¿Qué demonios...?_

— _Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, pero eso no puede pasar si sigo presente en tu vida—_ confesó Thor sintiendo como su pecho iba comprimiéndose despacio hasta dejarlo sin aliento _— Nunca supimos cómo llevarnos, y la realidad es que seguiremos lastimándonos una y otra vez hasta la vejez porque no conocemos otra forma de interacción. No somos una familia Loki, nunca supimos cómo serlo._

— _Asique sólo te rendirás._

Thor se encogió de hombros.

— _Sí._

— _Cobarde._

Fue incapaz de darle una respuesta, él ya se había ido furioso.

III.

Puede que, para Loki Thor no significara nada, pero para él lo significaba todo. Había sido motivo para ser mejor, para regresar a esa amarga casa y poner buena cara, a madurar. Él quería ser una persona de la que su hermano menor pudiera sentir orgullo, quería ser el hombre que admiraba antes de odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

" _¿Por qué peleaban de todas formas?"_ Se preguntaba a diario, él nunca peleaba con nadie, su ánimo siempre fue jovial, olvidadizo y alegre. Porque se robaba sus novias, _"pero resulta que le gustan los hombres"_ se contestaba negando con la cabeza "¿Y por qué más?" porque era grosero y mal hablado _"pero siempre tenía razón" "Porque no decía la verdad" "Porque era irrespetuoso con un padre que lo despreciaba" "Porque se fue y te dejó solo..." "Ya no sabias como hablarle sin gritar" "querías conocerlo de verdad, saber lo que le pasaba, pero te exasperaba"_

Muchas veces se sorprendía de sus propias respuestas.

— _Deberías cortar tu cabello, si quieres ser líder de tu propio equipo—_ le había dicho Fury una fría mañana de febrero _—puede que así te respeten y no te vean como su mascota._

— _¿Mi cabello? ¿Líder de equipo?_

— _Hay nuevos reclutas, no soportaré otra tanda de mocosos irremediables._

Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Thor sabía que trabajaba mucho más que sus propios amigos, siempre disponible para las fechas festivas y feriados. Aceptando con alegría los casos que nadie más quería y haciendo horas extras. Él era feliz mientras no tuviera que regresar a casa o lo suficientemente cansado para caer en coma, pero no esperaba obtener algo de su buen trabajo, aparte de seguir haciéndolo.

Siendo honesto, había perdido su autoestima y fe en sí mismo hacía mucho por lo que usualmente tal mérito como líder era para otros y así estaba bien para él.

De todas formas, sin razones para negarse, ese mismo día se presentó a una peluquería local, a la que su padre iba y que de niño le aterrorizaba. Él había amado su cabello cuando joven, pero ya no había motivo para conservarlo si entorpecía lo único en lo que era bueno.

— _Ahora no te muevas, mis manos no son tan firmes como solían ser—_ anunció el viejo peluquero ante su fingida expresión de calma.

Mientras veía como sus dorados rizos caían por su espalda, notó como parte de él se iba lentamente, estaba despidiéndose de esa parte que no había querido soltar. Su juventud, sus anhelos, sus sueños.

El título de líder de escuadrón le vino al dedo, pues estar a cargo de cinco animados y vibrantes aprendices sedientos de conocimiento, aumentaron su ya elevada energía. Se le daba natural liderar y preocuparse por otros, por lo que cuando apodaron a su grupo como el equipo mamá gallina, Thor no pudo hacer más que reír y darles la razón.

Fury había sido listo y dotado con chicos que llenaban sus fallas, como Ned Leeds que pese a haber sido el peor puntaje de la academia en cuanto a condición física, era un hacker que de niño le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza a la agencia. Peter Parker y Shuri, los genios estrella, siempre luchando entre si por quien descubría al autor del crimen más rápido, muchas veces superaban sus años de experiencia con esa desbordante inteligencia, pero también sabía lo terriblemente manipulables que podían llegar a ser al querer destacar.

Los hermanos Rocket, eran harina de otro costal. Sabía que el mayor "el mapache" era tan listo como Peter y Shuri pero la vida se había encargado de abrirle los ojos y volverlo desconfiado, hosco a decir basta, era el único que lo contradecía o ponía en duda sus estrategias (no es que le molestara, de hecho, hasta volvía las cosas más interesantes pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta) y por último "Groot" quien era el más joven de todos y quien menos hablaba, era más de destreza física, distraído y desinteresado, pero el que siempre los salvaba cuando las cosas se ponían peligrosas.

Siendo una persona tan dedicada a su trabajo y después de arruinar su vida familiar, el poder forjar un lazo similar con esos chicos era algo reconfortante. Se sentía parte de algo nuevamente.

Thor como tantos otros ingenuos, había soñado con conocer una chica, sentar cabeza, tener una bonita casa, hijos y mascotas. Todo el paquete de ser por él, pero la vida había decidido otros planes y ya no sentía la necesidad de poseer todo eso, no se creía capaz, a decir verdad.

— _¿Qué estaban viendo?—_ les preguntó a Peter y Ned, quienes al instante cerraron la computadora al sentirlo cerca _—¿Acaso están viendo porno en la oficina, niños?_

— _¡No en esta ocasión!—_ chilló Peter tornando su piel roja.

Thor quiso pasar por alto lo de la ocasión.

— _Yo sí, todo el tiempo. Hay unos creampies de esta página "pechugonasbien_..."— decía Rocket desde su silla balanceándose cómodamente mientras su hermano dormitaba contra el mesón.

— _Algo parecido—_ intervino Shuri con una sonrisita creída revolviendo su café _—¿Quieren ver?_

—... _O esas asiaticashotxxx que... sí, lo que sea, veamos el porno del virgen—_ continuó el mayor de los hermanos enumerando un sinfín de páginas de las que Thor no conocía ninguna. Tal vez sí estaba demasiado enfrascado en el trabajo.

Para sorpresa suya no trataba de pornografía ni videos idiotas como se había estado imaginando, era una entrevista a los fundadores de empresas Stark. Tony seguía siendo el gigoló odioso y carismático que recordaba, sólo que actuando y luciendo como un adulto. No podía creerse que ese insoportable mocoso que se fumó la hierba que escondía debajo de su cama cuando tenía dieciséis, ahora era un multimillonario excéntrico. Por supuesto tampoco podía creérselo de su socio. Loki era rico, famoso y el soltero más codiciado del año, según había dicho la reportera.

Le costó mantener su atención en lo que salía de la boca de Tony cuando sus ojos sólo deseaban enfocar a su hermano ¿sería feliz? ¿había encontrado algo de alegría lejos de la desastrosa familia que le crio? ¿pensaría en él? ¿Lo extrañaría? Probablemente si era muy feliz y no, no pensaba en él ni lo extrañaba.

— _Ahí está tu novio, Parker—_ molestaba la joven, mientras Peter se sonrojaba frente a todos.

— _¿Novio?_

— _Peter lo ama. En serio, se sabe toda su vida, su trayectoria, es su fanboy—_ continuaba la joven, aunque el chico la persiguiera por la sala intentando callarla.

— _Bueno, supongo que Loki es atractivo para...—_ comenzó sin saber bien cómo continuar. Loki era gay y era probable que muchos hombres lo vieran como un interés romántico, pero jamás había tenido la necesidad de sopesarlo.

— _¿Su sensual socio? No, él es inalcanzable ¿vives debajo de una piedra, jefe? El año pasado Loki dio una entrevista refiriéndose a que llevaba enamorado desde su adolescencia de un amor imposible y que su corazón siempre estaría ocupado._

A veces Thor se sorprendía de lo poco que conocía a su hermano. Sólo podía imaginarse que Anthony Stark podía ser el más cercano a eso, Fandral quizás, Loki siempre fue muy cerrado con él sobre esos temas y todos los demás. Thor se sentía terriblemente curioso, y lastimosamente era el más cercano para descubrir el secreto, pues después de la vida y familia falsa que el joven se había inventado con ayuda de Stark y sus millones, Loki ya no era Odinson sino Laufeyson, huérfano y sin información adicional. Nada de donde pudiera sonsacar información con ayuda de la prensa.

— _¿Y no están juntos entre ellos?—_ se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo la decena de ojos puesta en él.

— _¿Quieres romperle el corazón a nuestro, Peter? ¡No! Sólo son rumores—_ chilló Ned abrazando protectoramente al joven.

— _Yo sólo lo admiro... es como una figura paterna—_ murmuraba el chico sobrepasado por sus emociones.

— _Oh, sí y te encantaría llamarlo papi—_ rebatió "el mapache" con una risita cómplice.

Antes de que Thor pudiera intervenir o los chicos reaccionar, la puerta de la oficina se abrió mostrando a uno de los agentes del lado. Lucía agitado y en cuánto logró recuperar el aliento lo primero que dijo fue: "enciendan el televisor". Era el once de septiembre del 2001.

Las cosas a partir de ese momento cambiaron drásticamente. La agencia tomó estrictas medidas de seguridad y protocolo. La gente se volvió temerosa e insegura a decir basta y desde ahí Thor no tuvo la necesidad de inventar excusas para quedarse en la oficina pues los teléfonos no paraban de sonar.

Fue una ola de pánico colectivo y terror irracional lo que sumió al país por meses enteros. Aunque muy pocas veces las amenazas de bombas o ataques eran verdaderas, el terrorismo había funcionado perfectamente, pues era evidente que ya no se podía caminar por las calles sin percibir el miedo en la mirada de la gente. Thor se había creído inmune a eso, llevaba más tiempo expuesto en el campo del que podía recordar, tenía una que otra cicatriz marcada en el cuerpo y muy en el fondo sabía que tal vez ese día podía ser el último de su vida. Así era el oficio y para eso había nacido. No tenía miedo de morir cumpliendo su deber, pero sí temía a que algo pudiera sucederle a su equipo. Eran apenas unos niños que entre todos no superaban los veintidós años y que aún soñaban con volverse héroes. Santo cielo, el sueño de Parker era tocar la cara de Anthony Stark y decirle que era su ídolo.

Thor temía no tener la suficiente fuerza para proteger a su equipo, temía no estar allí en caso de problemas o no ser lo suficientemente hábil para darse cuenta del peligro.

Entrenaba a diario, mucho más que sus compañeros y que un agente promedio (mucho más que cualquier ser humano por sobre la media).

Cuando observaba por la TV a su hermano en algún canal de espectáculo o siendo entrevistado por su ropa, veía la enorme línea que los separaba, vivían en dos mundos completamente diferente y eso lejos de incomodarle era un hecho tranquilizador. Loki estaba lejos de ese peligro al que estaba expuesto a diario.

— _Si te entrenas tanto, también deberías darnos una rutina similar o nos dejarás atrás y perderás de vista, jefe—_ murmuró Rocket al verlo en el gimnasio levantando pesas como si fueran de Polietileno.

— _Tienes razón._

Su equipo fue el primero en seguir un riguroso entrenamiento que le permitió mejorar sus habilidades físicas y de defensa, pero más que nada cómo actuar en caso de emergencias como a las que estaban viéndose enfrentados a diario, prontamente se le sumaron el resto de los escuadrones por decisión de Fury.

Peter siempre era el último en quedarse haciéndole compañía en el gimnasio, no tenía más familia que una tía que adoraba pero que viajaba constantemente por su trabajo y al igual que él odiaba regresar a casa y encontrarse solo sin nada más que hacer.

Era una de esas noches frías (y más solitarias que nunca) cuando lo invitó a cenar como premio por mantenerse a la cabeza de los nuevos y siempre dedicándose a subir la moral de todos. Thor veía en Peter su yo adolescente lleno de alegría y sueños y por nada del mundo deseaba cortarle las alas.

Entraron a un restaurante muy costoso y exclusivo de la ciudad, Peter de comienzo se había negado rotundamente, pero Thor había insistido en que su sueldo se estaba acumulando en su cuenta y que apenas y gastaba en comida congelada, que algo de calidad no iría mal (lo que era verdad). Ambos habían reído a carcajadas cuando les habían prestado "por cortesía" dos sacos que les quedaban terrible, pues no podían acceder sin seguir el patrón de vestimenta tradicional. Cualquier cosa habría ido mejor que su desgarbada ropa de civil y olor a jabón barato de gimnasio.

La comida al igual que la compañía había sido asombrosa e interiormente Thor se preguntaba hacía cuánto había reído de verdad y sentido tan a gusto.

— _Oh, por dios. No mire—_ susurró Peter tornando sus mejillas color granate. Thor por inercia giró la cabeza buscando que debía " _no"_ mirar _—¡no mire!—_ masculló entre dientes.

— _¿Qué sucede?—_ preguntó preocupado al notar como el chico hiperventilaba.

— _Es... oh por dios, jefe. Lo amo—_ continuó Peter con una sonrisita tonta en la cara _—Es... Loki Laufeyson ha estado lanzando miradas en esta dirección desde que llegó y ¡Oh, cielo santo! Es To-to- Anthony increíble Stark. Jefe es el mejor día de mi vida—_ confesaba totalmente serio, mientras Thor sentía como a él se le iban todos los colores de la cara.

— _¿Estás seguro?_

— _Tal vez sea por como estamos vestidos, pero el señor Loki no ha dejado de mirar hacia nuestra mesa como si nos quisiera apuñalar—_ Thor suspiró observando su postre recién servido, costaba quince dólares cada uno y de verdad deseaba probarlo como para tomar al chico de un brazo y arrastrarlo lejos.

— _¡Oh...!—_ exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la cara — _acabo de cruzar miradas con el Sr. Stark, creo que me voy a desmayar._

Odinson que había vivido gran parte de su adolescencia teniendo que soportar a Tony robándose su licor y cigarrillos por Loki, no podía comprender ese fanatismo cuando el hombre era un tipo ordinario y un poco más desagradable que la mayoría.

— _Señor, al Sr. Stark le complacería mucho si los acompañan en su velada—_ comenzó su mesero. Thor se atragantó con el _"No gracias, así estamos bien"_ cuando se topó de frente con la cara llena de ilusión del chiquillo, era como ver un cachorro lloroso y suplicante. Asintiendo en respuesta y siendo guiados hasta una zona más exclusiva, Thor sintió lo extraño que era cruzar la línea imaginaria que dividía sus realidades.

Loki tenía una expresión serena pero letal, al menos en eso lo conocía bien. Tony por otro lado traía una sonrisa tensa que sólo le anticipaba problemas, estuvo a segundos de dar media vuelta, cargar a Parker en la espalda y salir corriendo, cuando casi lo sentaron a la fuerza.

— _Cuánto tiempo, Thor—_ comenzó Tony — _¿Y este joven es...?_

— _Pe-pe...Peter... —_ Thor sonrió divertido, negando. Al menos con Parker podía sentir como el ambiente se alivianaba. Loki lanzó una especie de gruñido, antes de rodar los ojos y pedir del mismo postre que habían dispuesto frente suyo.

— _Es Peter Parker, mi nuevo compañero, es un chico muy hábil y te admira mucho—_ sabía que lo mejor con dos hombres tan inteligentes como ellos era evitar las balas y darles en el ego antes que se dieran cuenta.

— _¿Oh, en serio?—_ contestó con un deje de sarcasmo en la punta de la lengua.

— _S-sí, Sr. Stark. Desde que desarrolló ese nuevo reactor ARC supe que revolucionaría el planeta sobre todo cuando el pulso electromagnético que genera(...)—_ y así comenzó, Thor sabía de sobra que Peter era un genio y que si había decidido unirse al FBI era algo por pura vocación y sentido del deber porque mientras hablaba de sistemas que no entendía, nanotecnología, formulas que mejorarían la recreación de miembros completos que era "según lo que Tony dijo en la entrevista" las primeras pruebas, los ojos de Stark se fueron abriendo y brillando cada vez más hasta que comenzaron a debatir con gran algarabía sus ideas, dibujando sobre las servilletas. Loki y él en algún punto sólo sabían reír y mirar con cara de extrañeza cada que sacaban un nuevo tema.

— _¿Y a qué me dijiste que te dedicabas, chico?_

— _Agente del FBI—_ contestó con simpleza mientras Thor le despeinaba el cabello.

— _Debes estar de broma—_ masculló Stark ofuscado.

— _No, veníamos del entrenamiento cuando el jefe me invitó a comer—_ Loki abrió los labios, pero no emitió comentarios, dedicándole una larga mirada de análisis.

— _Un agente—_ mascullaba Tony para sí mismo incrédulo.

— _Ah y su sueño es tocarte la cara y decirte que es tu mayor fan_ — murmuró Thor, mientras Loki esbozaba una sonrisa burlona que ocultó tras su copa de vino. _—También podrías firmarle un autógrafo o algo, pido dos Shuri también querrá uno—_ murmuró más para si mientras Parker asentía y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo.

— _Oye niño, si tienes tiempo y no está ocupado puedes venir a ver el taller—_ le dijo casual, aunque Thor sabía que Peter ya había sido fichado en el momento en que demostró sus conocimientos. Tony lo querría para su compañía.

— _¿Ahora? —_ chilló sorprendiéndolos a todos.

— _Bueno, sí, supongo. Si no les molesta_.

Thor quiso decir que sí había bastantes problemas, pero Loki se adelantó y los envió lejos, llevándose el relajado ambiente que habían creado esos dos.

— _Te cortaste el cabello—_ señaló el menor dejando que rellenaran su copa, la gracia con que la sostenía o la manera en que tan delicadamente comía su postre sin hacer un desastre de él, demostraba lo muy bien que encajaba en ese mundo.

Thor por su lado había dejado el alcohol y beber café bien cargado no ayudaba en nada a calmar sus nervios.

— _Debía lucir más como un líder de equipo. Fue idea de Fury—_ contestó sintiendo su voz más ronca de lo habitual _—Tú, uhm. Te he visto en la tele._

— _Deberías, estoy en todos lados desde que soy la cara visible y legal de la compañía—_ dijo orgulloso, Thor leía ira contenida en su mirada, pero también interés real. Loki quería estar allí y no lograba comprender por qué. Lo mejor para ambos era alejarse, funcionaban bien separados, pero era inevitable sentirse atraído por él. Thor quería saber como estaba y qué hacía, si tenía novio o una casa, qué cosas le gustaba hacer y a qué maravillosos países había logrado ir, pero no sabía si tenía el derecho a preguntar — _Ese mocoso... ¿qué es para ti?_

Se atrevió a peguntar, Thor porque creyó que tal vez Loki no entendió la primera vez contestó.

— _Es mi compañero de equipo—_ Loki bufó audiblemente.

— _No invitas a cenas de este tipo a "solo compañeros de equipo" si Tony te lo robó lo siento—_ El rubio sintió su quijada abrirse sin su autorización, pero demasiado en Shock para cerrarla.

— _¿Qué hay de ti? Tú viniste con Tony— no_ quiso sonar como sonó, mucho menos cuando el ceño del menor se frunció.

— _Somos socios de trabajo, Thor. Y accionistas mayoritarios de este lugar._

Thor asintió sintiéndose algo tonto, así era siempre con Loki. Dejaba de ser el increíble agente del FBI para transformarse en un chico de diez años del que su hermano menor se burlaba por ser más inteligente que él.

— _Supongo que debí suponerlo. Y no, yo no salgo con nadie, mucho menos con Peter. Soy su mentor, es lógico que le invite a cenar después del trabajo cuando ninguno de los dos desea regresar a su casa._

— _¿Por qué no quieres regresar a casa?—_ atajó Loki, demasiado certero como para esquivarlo. Desearía tener interrogadores tan buenos como su hermano en la agencia.

— _No tienes por qué hacer esto, hermano._

— _¿Hacer qué, Thor?_

— _Fingir que esto te interesa, que te intereso. Está bien como está._

La expresión de Loki se tornó severa casi herida.

— _Que tú decidieras cortar nuestra relación y comportarte como un malnacido, no significa que yo lo vaya a hacer—_ escupió sin retener la bilis a la que estaba acostumbrado, Thor casi se sintió en calma, ese era el Loki que conocía.

— _Tienes razón, lo siento—_ se disculpó honesto perdiendo el apetito. Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido, era evidente que estaba esperando una pelea. _—No hay nada por lo que regresar._

— _¿Qué?_

— _La razón por la que no quiero regresar a casa es porque no hay nada porqué volver—_ admitió con seriedad observando como su hermano dejaba su copa a medio camino.

— _Pues...—_ comenzó Loki intentando salir de su estupor _—no entiendo porqué con todo ese ejercito de amigos que tienes._

Thor esbozó una media sonrisa intentando lucir convincente, pero sabía que sus facciones tensas solo lograban una mueca falsa.

— _Tienes razón, tal vez ya no se ni lo que digo._

Thor salió de allí sintiéndose liviano como si hubiera estado dentro de un sueño sin darse cuenta, observó a su hermano moverse con gracia y siendo despedido con un trato ideal. No era el mundo al que él podía pertenecer, pero le alegraba que Loki lo disfrutara.

En silencio giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse.

— _Por cierto—_ murmuró el menor acortando la distancia que tan desesperadamente había intentado poner _—Felicidades por el ascenso._

— _Gracias, her...-Loki—_ se corrigió recordándose que oficialmente ya apellidaba como Laufeyson.

— _Llámame, si alguna vez no quieres regresar a casa, puedo enviar por alguien a buscarte._

Thor esbozó una sonrisa agradecida y antes de que fuera consciente de sus movimientos lo envolvió en un abrazo.

— _Adiós, Loki—_ susurró desarmándose al observar la herida expresión que con tanto esfuerzo su hermano intentaba ocultar.

" _Lo siento" "Perdóname" "Lo lamento"_ fueron incapaces de salir de su boca.

Había escuchado decir que los griegos le temían profundamente a los días que eran extremadamente buenos, porque significaban desgracia o la venida inevitable de la muerte. Nada de eso pasó por su mente, sólo que si fuera a morir al día siguiente lo haría en paz, pues sabía que Loki estaba en el lugar donde merecía. Feliz y lejos de quienes pudieran causarle dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso sería todo por esta semana!
> 
> Espero les haya gustado! :D


	5. Aceptar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Cursiva: Diálogo recuerdo.
> 
> "Cursiva" Pensamientos referencias, o alucinaciones.

I.

—¿En dónde estás?

—Aquí contigo— Loki negó con la cabeza, apagando el televisor y dedicándole una suave mirada llena de comprensión.

—¿Y tu mente?

—En un infierno.

El menor asintió tomando asiento sobre la camilla, un gesto osado, pero increíblemente cariñoso para alguien tan aprensivo como Loki. Thor intentó enfocar su atención en aquel rostro sereno, pero las imágenes se superponían unas sobre otras y al final todo lo que podía lograr era recordar con aún más fuerza.

Sintió los dedos fríos y suaves acariciar su barba mal recortada, delineando el mentón y haciéndole cosquillas cerca del lóbulo de las orejas, le gustaba la manera tan elegante en que sus manos se movían, le recordaba a su madre.

—Ya pasará— susurró, haciéndose espacio en la cama y acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho, no era una sorpresa que Loki ya supiera como acostarse sobre la camilla y él sin causarle molestias, pero sentirlo de primera fuente era otra cosa.

—Tu sabes que no será así, pero gracias por mentir— Thor sintió a través de la tela de su bata su sonrisa.

—Para eso estamos.

No dijeron mucho más, él prefirió sufrir en silencio, dejando que los recuerdos fluyeran a través de su confusa mente, a medida en que más se llenaba, sentía como su cuerpo volvía a rigidizarse y sentirse tan tenso como una cuerda. Loki le daba palmaditas de vez en cuando, o se acomodaba con premura contra él, en caricias lentas, hasta tornarlo a su estado original. No podía imaginarse pasar por tan dolorosa experiencia sin él a su lado.

II.

Supo que algo iba mal al instante en que puso un pie sobre ese aeropuerto, no sabría explicarlo de manera lógica, simplemente fue un sudor frío descendiendo por su nuca, la forma desigual del pasar de la gente o que la calma le resultara demasiado falsa. Fury dijo que como buen agente supo leer el ambiente y anteponerse a los hechos, el diría que sólo estuvo más paranoico de lo normal.

Peter no había sido capaz de guardarse su emoción de su encuentro con Stark el día anterior, dando detalles de su increíble taller, las líneas de ensamblaje, el edificio y básicamente cualquier cosa que perteneciera o le recordara a su ídolo, incluso mencionándolo a él y Loki en medio, haciendo notar lo muy interesado que aquel _"apuesto hombre"_ parecía estar por su jefe (Thor prefiriendo fingir demencia en todo momento) En resumen, el joven expulsaba palabras como si no tuviera la necesidad de respirar o tomar aire.

Para peor su equipo le daba alas pues todos parecían muy interesados en su historia y le había tomado horrores dividirlos en dos grupos mientras patrullaban el aeropuerto en busca de sustancias ilícitas o sospechosos.

A diferencia de otras oportunidades los mantuvo cerca y nos les permitió la usual hora de colación cuando todos parecían bastante sorprendidos y algo desilusionados. Sabía que la misión era más que simple y se suponía era un premio por haber pasado por tanto trabajo y horas extras durante los últimos meses, lo más seguro era que terminarían temprano y tendrían por fin una tarde libre, bastante bien merecida, pero Thor simplemente estaba intranquilo y no lograba saber por qué.

— _¿Sucede algo, jefe?—_ se atrevió a preguntar Shuri cuando se aseguró de haber contado a la cantidad total de policías y agentes de campo.

— _Hay algo extraño—_ murmuró sin percatarse que todas las caras de su equipo se descomponían y cambiaban por unas más profesionales _—Tal vez sólo sea paranoia, pero... estén alerta._

No, no fue paranoia. Lo supo en el segundo exacto en que posó su mirada sobre esa decena de ojos llena de expectación. Sintió el terror más puro e intenso correr por su torrente sanguíneo y comenzar una especie de taquicardia, era el día que tanto temía.

Había mucho que deseó que supieran en ese momento, como lo inmensamente importantes que eran para él y lo que significó crear lazos y sentirlos su familia cuando se sentía tan insignificante y vacío. Lo mucho que disfrutaba de verlos pelear por tonterías todo el tiempo, riendo y haciéndose bromas inapropiadas cuando se suponía debían mantenerse serios e inquebrantables sobre todo frente a Fury, lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus antojos de pizza mientras trabajaban en un caso a las tres de la madrugada o lo feliz que le hacía ir a la oficina cada mañana porque sabía que ellos estarían allí. Cada día era un día emocionante porque sabía que ya no estaba solo. Ellos le habían enseñado que jamás podría reemplazar a la familia que perdió pero que sí podía seguir adelante y ser feliz. A aceptar la pérdida y el dolor, a volver a sentir ese terrible miedo de perderlo todo... pero nada salió de su boca, él no era su hermano y no poseía ese maravilloso don de la palabra. El era de acciones y eso fue justamente lo que hizo.

Cuando la explosión estremeció los cimientos del lugar y el cristal de las ventanas voló como proyectiles derribando a centenas de civiles, él con una velocidad y fuerza increíble los arrastró contra si y los empujó al suelo a salvo de una inmensa viga que se derrumbó a centímetros suyo. Una extensa ola de humo y fuego se dispersó por el lugar y apenas fue consciente de que estuvieran en una pieza, los obligó a resguardarse en zona segura.

— _¡Cielo santo!—_ chilló Ned en histeria y asombro, mientras las personas corrían de un lado para el otro, las llamas consumían una gran parte de extensión arrasando con accesos y salidas de emergencia.

Thor apenas había logrado moverse y dirigirles la mirada cuando una segunda y tercera explosión fueron detonadas por lo que restaba del ala B y C respectivamente. Temió lo peor el segundo exacto en que las lozas sobre ellos vibraron horrorosamente hasta recobrar su firmeza un minuto completo después. Los chicos temblaban bajo su sombra horrorizados de lo que estaba sucediendo, más aún cuando el pitido constante que los había mantenido medio sordos iba desapareciendo y siendo reemplazado por gritos de auxilio y una oleada abismal de pánico.

Thor vio sus emociones mezclada, el miedo, la determinación, el horror y el deber, todo en sus rostros jóvenes y llenos de vida. Con una sola mirada los llamó a la calma y confiar en él.

Siguieron el protocolo habitual en cosa de segundos, intentar comunicarse fútilmente con la central, aunque Thor ya se imaginaba que las señales estarían bloqueadas y muertas, reconocer daños y proteger a los heridos.

— _Ned, debes recuperar la comunicación e informar de la situación. La primera explosión vino de la sala de controles, pero puedes acceder a las computadoras de servicio al cliente. Hackéalas y contacta a Fury—_ ordenó con rapidez _—Groot busca un camino seguro y protégelo, tienen cuatro minutos, si superan ese tiempo y no logran acceder, busquen una salida de emergencia y salgan de inmediato. Es una orden._

Rocket reticente asintió a su hermano, antes de que éste arrastrara a Ned por entre el fuego y los gritos de la gente. Sabía del horroroso miedo que sentía el joven de separarse, pero también su inquebrantable sentido del deber.

Una lluvia de balas interrumpió la orden tácita que tenía para quienes quedaban a su lado, los disparos tanto como las victimas no eran arbitrarias y Thor no pudo más que maldecir su mala fortuna. A cuanta persona, civil o uniformado que hiciera el atisbo de ayudar, era cruelmente asesinado, estaban rodeados en un infierno que se extendía por kilómetros a la redonda incapaces de salir con vida.

En el aire se desdibujaba el crepitar de la muerte, en cada alma perdida injustamente, en los gritos de horror y el aroma a carne quemada, era algo que jamás podría borrarse de la memoria.

— _Hay francotiradores...—_ susurró Shuri tragando saliva nerviosamente, su cuerpo se estremecía en temblores cada vez más severos, pero no parecía dispuesta a dejarse invadir por el pánico.

— _A mi señal, en cuanto vean una salida segura, saquen a tantos civiles como sea posible—_ Peter y Rocket le dirigieron una sola mirada llena de desazón antes de asentir, aferrando con fuerza el hombro de su joven amiga. En sus expresiones leyó el desgarrador quiebre de sus corazones y la despedida silenciosa que eran incapaces de esbozar. Thor prefirió no mirar hacia atrás, era mejor de esa forma.

Podía recordar el dolor de la metralla entrando en su cuerpo en cuanto se convirtió en el objetivo principal, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su garganta y como en un movimiento espectacular había dado con todos sus atacantes y logrado inhabilitarlos de un solo disparo.

Vio la luz cegadora de la libertad abrirse por la increíble fuerza bruta de Peter y cientos de personas luchando por alcanzarla con todas sus fuerzas, vio civiles ayudarse entre si guiando a la gente, echándoles una mano a esos muchachitos sucios y heridos que estaban dispuestos a todo por sacarlos de allí.

Él por supuesto no se quedó a observar, levantando escombros y rescatando personas con la mayor rapidez que el humo, el fuego y sus heridas le permitían. En algún momento, Rocket apareció a su lado, haciendo de soporte y arrastrando lejos del fuego a los heridos.

Cada respiro, movimiento o palpitar se sentía como un trabajo arduo. Los minutos se volvían horas y la adrenalina lentamente mutaba en dolor.

— _Tenemos que salir de aquí, jefe—_ dijo el joven en un ruego claro. Todos tosían horrorosamente debido al humo y la visibilidad resultaba cada vez menor.

— _Acabamos de evacuar en su totalidad esta ala—_ anunció Shuri, jadeante.

— _Salgan de aquí—_ ordenó con autoridad _—debo ir al ala b y c, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde._

— _¡Eso es suicidio, Thor!—_ chilló Rocket horrorizado _— La dirección del fuego va hacia allá, no debe quedar nadie vivo, jefe, por favor sea razonable—_ clamó aferrándolo por la chaqueta. Sus ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas, aún más cuando Shuri llena de entereza lo alejó de él arrastrándolo a la salida a la que las llamas rápidamente se iban extendiendo.

Se alejó a paso presuroso, sorteando obstáculos, observando el desesperado intento de Peter por sostener una viga que obstaculizaba la salida y que les impedía el acceso, para su tranquilidad antes de perderse de su vista, la luz llenó sus ojos y los vio entrar segundos antes de que todo quedara en tinieblas y el fuego arrasara con todo a su paso.

Como profetizó Rocket el ala b se consumió con tal rapidez que las llamas le impidieron el paso. Estaba rodeado entre gruesas paredes que rápidamente comenzaba a inflamarse. Había sido demasiado impulsivo, lo sabía, pero jamás se habría perdonado el no intentarlo y culparse una vida entera.

" _¡Qué haces aquí sentado!"_ escuchó una voz sobresaltándolo de súbito, era su hermano _"Tienes que salir de aquí, pedazo de animal" animó "¡Muévete! Busca el pasillo que conecta el ala a con la c, rápido..."_ Thor esbozó una sonrisa rota, era la primera vez que la voz de su conciencia era tan vivida como para tomar el sonido de Loki. _"Derecha, al suelo, muévete, muévete, muévete"_ exigía con rabia justamente como recordaba de él. _"¡Arriba inútil!"_ gritaba la alucinación sin descanso.

— _¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, quien sea!—_ oyó decir desde el otro lado de la pared.

— _¡Aquí! Te sacaré de inmediato—_ gritó con la garganta echa un desastre, destrozando un gigantesco ventanal y cayendo con muy poca gracia finalmente hasta el ala c.

Creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en el instante en que fijó su atención en el grupo de personas que clamaban por su ayuda, estaban vendados y maniatadas a escasos metros del fuego frente a una cámara de video casera. Varios de ellos, debido al humo o sus propias heridas estaban inconscientes pero el grupo superaba la docena.

Estaban dando un enfermizo espectáculo en vivo y la idea de imaginarse hacía segundos dándose por vencido y no rescatarlos le causó nauseas.

— _Los sacaré de aquí pero tienen que ayudarme ¿entendido?—_ ordenó arrodillándose buscando las salidas de emergencias o cualquier acceso que les permitiera escapar del fuego.

" _El ventanal que da a la sala de espera"_ masculló su hermano, tomando una forma física muy similar a cuando tenía dieciséis años, señalando en tal dirección _"Estamos en un segundo piso, pero si usas las cuerdas podrás sacarlos por allí, ¿no dijiste que querías ser mi héroe? Entonces sácalos de aquí ahora mismo"_

— _Rápido—_ rogó una joven _—él puede volver, nos ven a través de la cámara—_ Thor asintió cortando con mayor velocidad las cuerdas.

— _Vayan en dirección a la sala de espera—_ masculló a quienes se veían libres _—Si están en condiciones, tomen a quienes estén inconscientes y llévenlos hasta allá. Tomen las cuerdas y anúdenlas bien, bajaremos por el ventanal._

Al instante el grupo actuó a sus órdenes.

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre?—_ le preguntó a la última persona que terminó por desatar, estaba aferrada al cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre y una chica de su misma edad.

— _Jane—_ sollozó al momento en que le quitó la venda de los ojos.

— _Bien, Jane ¿eres capaz de cargar a esta chica?—_ ella asintió temblando horrorosamente.

— _¿Qué pasará con el doctor Selvig?_

— _Yo lo llevaré, ahora corre—_ sintió la bala perforar su carne y quedarse alojada allí, por escasos centímetros logró proteger a la joven con su propio cuerpo _—¡Corre!_

No sintió miedo cuando el dolor sordo de las mortales heridas se convirtió en una bruma que lentamente incapacitaba sus músculos, sabía que no sería capaz de darle batalla ni mucho menos vencer al mercenario que estaba en perfectas condiciones y dispuesto a morir quemado por "su causa" pero intentó con lo que quedaba de fuerzas ganar tiempo y que la gente pudiera escapar.

A su mente vino una imagen muy vívida y específica, estaba en la vieja casa de sus padres, Frigga horneaba galletas desde la cocina y el viejo Odín les leía en voz alta mientras él y su hermano escuchaban atentos acostados sobre la alfombra, no era un fanático de los textos clásicos de su viejo pero por alguna razón Loki sí, Thor disfrutaba de acompañarlos en silencio, pues eran los únicos segundos en donde no estaban peleándose o armando escándalo, le gustaba la expectación y la alegría que Loki expresaba cada vez que eso sucedía, le gustaba sentirse parte de su mundo, era muy feliz.

Cerró los ojos, a sabiendas de que era su final, pero cuando el sonido de la bala llegó no sintió dolor. Eso sólo podía significar lo peor.

— _¡Peter! ¡No!—_ exclamó horrorizado al verlo caer lentamente frente suyo.

Una ira ciega e irracional nació del fondo de sus entrañas obligándolo a moverse y atacar de frente, recuperando el control de sus músculos y empujando con todas sus fuerzas la navaja con la que minutos antes había logrado liberarlos, no se detuvo incluso cuando el terrorista le quemó el ojo a carne viva con una barra de metal, sintió el crujir de huesos y carne abrirse paso a través de su arma, pero no lo soltó sino hasta asegurarse de verlo desfallecer contra el suelo.

Tambaleante y gravemente herido, se acercó hasta donde Peter boqueaba en busca de aire cuando de su garganta sólo salía una sangre negruzca y enfermiza.

— _Resiste, Peter—_ rogó haciendo inútilmente presión ante la herida, el fuego avanzaba a una velocidad abismal como también la única posibilidad de salida se bloqueaba al caer la totalidad de la loza del tercer piso sobre ésta. No había escapatoria _—¡Demonios, por qué! ¿Por qué tenías que seguirme Parker?_

Peter le sonrió y en su expresión vio una calma y madurez poco propia para un joven de su edad.

— _Porque... y-yo siempre le cubriré las espaldas... jefe—_ susurró tornando su vista en una brumosa y perdida.

— _¡Peter! ¡Peter!—_ chilló remeciéndolo _—Quédate conmigo, mírame Parker._

" _¿Te darás por vencido como lo hiciste conmigo, hermano?"_ susurró su alucinación en un sonido burlón. Thor negó en respuesta _"Entonces sácalos de aquí"_

Se echó sobre el hombro al tal dr. Selvig que seguía inconsciente a escasos metros del fuego, y con mayor delicadeza levantó del suelo a Peter, creyó que su cuerpo resentiría el peso y el dolor se expandiría como la pólvora, pero ya apenas era capaz de sentir un ligero hormigueo (lo que al caso era mucho peor).

— _Peter no te duermas_ — rogó tosiendo una mezcla de sangre y tierra, era incapaz de ver más allá que por donde pisaba y la desesperación era tangible _—Yo estoy solo Peter, nadie espera que regrese... y así está bien, pero no tú. Recuerda a tu tía, ella te espera en casa, tienes que volver por ella._

— _¿...Tía M-may?—_ le escuchó susurrar, Thor soltó un suspiro roto.

— _Sí—_ sollozó tambaleándose _—Y Ned, Shuri, Rocket, G-groot—_ volvió a toser estrambóticamente _—incluso Tony ¿recuerdas? Estuviste prometiéndoles un tour por su compañía._

— _E-el... Sr. Stark—_ Thor esbozó una sonrisa asintiendo como un tonto. Sentía como sus sentidos se apagaban poco a poco y que cada vez era más difícil respirar.

Cayó en el momento en que sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostenerlos por más tiempo, aún así hasta el final los resguardó contra su cuerpo.

— _Loki_ — se despidió en un suspiro.

" _Lo has hecho bien, Thor"_ susurró su alucinación con una sonrisa _"ellos te sacarán"_ señaló hacia el frente.

Poco después se hizo la luz.

III.

Despertó dos semanas más tarde, sintiendo que los calmantes no eran suficientes para el dolor lacerante que sentía por todo su cuerpo, pero apenas se quejó en el segundo en que se percató de la expresión pasmada de su hermano al entrar a la habitación y verlo despierto, su mueca se deformó gravemente y en un puchero infantil comenzó a llorar sonoramente como jamás le había visto hacer en toda su vida. Thor estaba por lo bajo impactado.

— _¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! Vuelvas a decir que estás solo y nadie espera que regreses ¡Tú quiere matarme maldito infeliz! Eso quieres... —_ graznó sin dejar de llorar, echándose a sus brazos olvidándose por completo de sus graves heridas o que llevaban una vida entera odiándose _—Te vi morir, imbécil, todos te creímos muerto ¿sabes lo horroroso que fue eso? ¡No! No tienes idea. Porque tú solo sabes actuar como un maldito loco, héroe te creen, já..._

Con lentitud y un poco de miedo fue alzando lentamente la mano que no tenía conectada para darle suaves caricias en la espalda. Se sentía tan real que un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus pulmones.

— _Gracias, Loki._

No vino a comprender la gravedad del asunto hasta que Fury apareció para darle un informe completo, el ataque había sido simultáneo y planeado a profundidad, mientras afuera una decena de rehenes era amenazada frente a todos los equipos especiales, dentro se desarrollaba el atentado. Habían utilizado cámaras para transmitir en directo tanto lo que sucedía adentro como afuera, ¿A dónde había llegado a parar tal trasmisión? Fue lo que preguntó Thor comprendiendo el porqué Loki parecía tan destrozado. A todo el país, fue la respuesta.

Mientras los médicos se dedicaban a cambiar su vendaje y limpiar heridas, el rubio observaba horrorizado el video de su espantosa experiencia en el infierno, la cámara había sido capaz de grabar sus ruegos ofuscados para mantener con vida a Peter y terminado abruptamente cuando las llamas se extendían y la cámara se iba a negro.

El equipo táctico había logrado sacarlos por los pelos de allí, pero para el resto del mundo casi por dos horas enteras sin noticias de ellos, se les dio por muertos. No podía imaginarse la locura que la pobre May debió soportar, eso sólo lo podía llevar a una sola pregunta. La única que desde el inicio había rondado su cabeza.

— _¿Cómo está él?_

— _En coma—_ Fury siempre fue muy honesto, por ello se sorprendió de que intentara animarlo —aún hay esperanzas de que se recupere, Thor.

— _Si es posible me gustaría verlo, también debo presentar mis disculpas a su tía._

— _Puedo arreglar eso, aunque preferiría que sea en unos días cuando puedas sostenerte por ti mismo o cuando tengas el permiso de Laufeyson para salir de aquí...—_ masculló y Thor juraría ver una mezcla de vergüenza y desconcierto en sus palabras _—Tu hermano es de temer cuando está furioso_ — explicó — _Noqueó al Capitán Rogers y le fracturó un brazo a Romanoff por impedirle el acceso a tu habitación. Tony Stark y un equipo de médicos tuvieron que sedarlo para poder calmarlo, aunque no fue muy diferente con May Parker._

Él sabía que el director del FBI jamás fue de bromas, pero le resultaba muy difícil de imaginar aquello que con tanta vergüenza narraba.

— _¿Qué hay de mi equipo?_

— _Todos a salvo, desesperados por verte hasta volverse insoportables—_ Thor reprimió una sonrisa y el desgargante sonido de la culpa.

A ratos creía que en verdad había muerto porque observar a Loki y Odín conviviendo dentro de la misma habitación sin insultarse era suficiente como para dudar de la realidad. Mucho más cuando parecían tan amables con él como si fuera de cristal y cualquier palabra dura pudiera quebrarlo. Tal vez sí estaba así de frágil, pero el no lo sentía, a decir verdad, no sentía nada más que un dolor punzante que era tanto físico como espiritual.

En su interior sabía que Fury se había guardado muchas cosas y que el informe que le presentaron había sido modificado para él. No había una cifra total de muertos ni su responsabilidad en el evento, no había nada que pudiera herirlo y hacerlo enloquecer. En el fondo, lo prefería así, cerrar los ojos y fingir que aquel desastre pasó y se fue.

Loki lo acompañó pacientemente durante toda la semana en que estuvo en cuidados intensivos, las visitas aún eran restringidas para sus familiares directos y en una ocasión a mediados de semana tuvo que regresar al quirófano cuando la mala cicatrización de su ojo amenazaba con extenderse. En todo ese tiempo, Thor fue incapaz de proferir palabras, aunque en casi todas estaba sedado o lo suficientemente drogado como para saber quién era.

—Deberías regresar a tu trabajo, Loki— susurró al verlo intentar acomodarse contra la silla para invitados —Sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado, yo estaré bien, en serio.

Intentó ser convincente, pero en cuánto intentó tomar la cuchara y llevársela a la boca, su cálculo de profundidad y la pérdida total de un ojo, sólo pudieron hundir su discurso y que la comida cayera directo a las sábanas.

Loki ni siquiera contestó, apenas arqueando una ceja y acercándose a su altura para darle de comer como haría con un niño pequeño. Thor se rindió a la tercera vez, cuando pudo levantarse para ir al baño, pero caer como peso muerto al calcular erróneamente donde afirmarse.

A la tercera semana, fue capaz de ver a sus amigos y su destrozado equipo. En cuánto los vio entrar con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose los unos a los otros, temió quebrarse y ser incapaz de trasmitirles la calma que necesitaban.

Los médicos habían sido claros con su salud, para recobrar la movilidad normal de su cuerpo podría tardar meses, incluso años considerando las secuelas que ya llevaba arrastrando desde antes. Resultaría imposible regresar a su trabajo por lo mínimo en un año.

— _Jefe...—_ murmuró Rocket quien parecía más entero.

— _Desde hoy estarán en manos del Cap—_ comenzó _—Confío en que serán un aporte para su equipo y continuarán con su trabajo de manera profesional, que la experiencia por la que han pasado sirva de lección y no como algo a lo que temer y desear olvidar—_ Shuri asintió por todos ellos — _Manténganse fuertes y unidos, por Peter, por mí, por quienes no pudimos salvar ese día y por ustedes mismos ¿entendido?_

Todos levantaron el rostro bañado en lágrimas y Thor no pudo sentir más que orgullo por poder dejar una huella en sus corazones.

— _Sí, señor._

IV.

Tardó casi un mes entero en que le dieran el alta, lentamente se iba habituando a vivir con un ojo menos, un brazo fracturado, un pulmón perforado, costillas rotas y un sin numero de heridas que formaban una considerable lista.

Se había vestido con ropa cómoda y holgada y guardado sus pocas cosas en un pequeño bolso deportivo que Loki le había traído.

Después de firmar el formulario de salida y observar la estratosférica cuenta de hospital que su hermano ya había pagado (como un cargo de consciencia adicional) decidió salir tranquilamente, despidiéndose de todo el cuerpo médico que había cuidado tan pacientemente de él, cuando Loki apareció del otro lado con una expresión incrédula.

— _¿A dónde crees que vas?_

— _¿A casa?—_ se atrevió a contestar a medida que Loki delineaba sus labios con la lengua en un gesto nervioso.

— _¿Cuál casa?_

— _Pues, a mi apartamento._

— _Devolví esa carcacha horrenda en que vivías—_ indicó.

— _¿Disculpa? ¿Y donde se supone que voy a vivir?_

Esa era una buena pregunta. Loki decidió por su cuenta adquirir un precioso apartamento con una vista privilegiada al Central Park, con tantas comodidades que todo le sonaba obscenamente ridículo sobre todo cuando comprendió que tendría que vivir allí.

— _No necesito nada de esto—_ intentó explicar, sintiendo como su desgastado bolso deportivo desentonaba sobre el sillón a pedido.

— _Tonterías._

— _Es demasiado grande para que viva una sola persona aquí._

— _En eso tienes razón._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Yo también viviré aquí._

Aunque intentó rebatir con argumentos sólidos de que eso era una total locura, como en tantas ocasiones el menor se salió con la suya sin mayor esfuerzo. Thor tampoco tenía muchas más energías como para irse a otro lugar de todas maneras.

Vivir allí era muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba y casi podría decir que extrañaba su mala comida precalentada y ese colchón duro con resortes que se enterraban en sus costillas al girarse, era algo a lo que estaba habituado, su espacio para ser miserable sin sentirse culpable. Era su compañero de soledad, por muy estúpido que todo eso sonara.

A veces sentía que su vida era un ciclo de despedidas y añoranzas que no terminaban jamás. Cada vez que se acostumbraba a algo y bajaba la guardia era arrancado de sus brazos y no podía hacer más que extrañar y recordar.

Por supuesto comprendía que ese lugar era espectacular y que Loki lo había hecho por su bien, pues el salón para terapia física que habían designado era mucho más de lo que podría pedir. La comida era buena, su hermano era amable con él y siempre lo mantenían ocupado como para dejar que su mente lo atormentara, pero todo se sentía tan irreal. No era al mundo que alguien como él podía pertenecer o siquiera desear.

Él no era de cenas elegantes, no sabía quienes encabezaban la lista de personas más ricas del mundo y aunque le apuntaran con un arma no sabría diferenciar entre el Carmenere y el Cabernet Sauvignon. Ese era el mundo de Loki, no el suyo.

Extrañaba a su equipo y su trabajo, pues eran lo único que había hecho bien en su vida, era lo que le había dado sentido después de tanto tiempo sintiéndose perdido y ahora volvía a lo mismo e incluso peor porque al menos antes era capaz de dormir por las noches sin la necesidad de pastillas.

Estaba vacío y la sensación de soledad ahora sólo era reemplazada por una mucho más profunda.

La primera semana, Loki solía ir y venir, a veces no regresaba hasta muy tarde, maldiciendo sus cenas importantes y el trabajo, incluso aunque Thor no le pidiera detalles y sólo le dedicara una mirada amable para hundirse otra vez contra el ventanal y su asiento. Si Loki se percataba de que Thor se la pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en su mundo, no decía nada y seguía con su charla banal.

— _Oye ¿estás bien?—_ le preguntó un día, sacándolo de su burbuja al remecerlo de su asiento, la comida del almuerzo seguía frente a él sin ser tocada.

— _Sí, claro—_ contestó por reflejo enfocando su vista en sus preocupados ojos verdes _—¿Qué hora es?_

— _Las nueve de la noche, Thor ¿llevas toda la tarde aquí?—_ preguntó más en una acusación _—No probaste bocado, y ayer tampoco durante la cena. ¿No te gusta el menú que han preparado esta semana? Puedes decirme lo que prefieres comer si es así..._

— _No, no tienes porqué hacer eso, está bueno—_ Lo cierto, es que Thor no le hallaba el sabor a nada incluso en el propio hospital, era como echarse a la boca una masa inocua.

V.

—¿Estás despierto?— susurró Thor acariciando el largo cabello del mas joven, lo sintió asentir contra su pecho, aún estaba oscuro por la ventana.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Recuerdas que me llevaste a vivir contigo a ese apartamento en Central Park?

—¿Qué es lo que hay en tu mente?

—Yo regresando del hospital, no más de una semana viviendo contigo. Tengo muchas lagunas de allí en adelante...—Loki suspiró descarnadamente como si se le fuera la vida en ese gesto.

—Fue una experiencia terrible— susurró deslizando su brazo por sobre su abdomen —Es normal que no lo recuerdes, casi nunca estabas lúcido— explicó —Pasabas por una depresión severa, no comías, ni dormías, no hablabas, no llorabas, mucho menos reías, era como ver una escultura. Muchas veces temí que dejaras de respirar. Era insoportable... a veces me iba al trabajo y cuando regresaba te encontraba en la misma posición en que te dejé. De noche era el único momento en que te escuchaba hablar y eran tus gritos, que no duraban mucho más allá de una hora cuando volvías a despertar incluso aunque te diéramos somníferos.

—¿Diéramos? Sólo te recuerdo a ti.

—Oh, no. Estaba Heimdall, Odín, tus amigos, los doctores... nos turnábamos continuamente para cuidarte, aunque tampoco es extraño que hayas deseado borrar eso de tu memoria.

—¿Por qué vivir juntos? Después de lo que te hice, si te dejé ir fue para que vivieras tranquilamente, no tenías porqué hacerte cargo de un problema tan grande. A todas luces yo era una carga, tú eras una super estrella, _"el soltero más codiciado"_ ¿no? Tener que pasar por tanto ¿por qué motivo?

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Creí que a estas alturas ya sería evidente— susurró buscando su mirada antes de sonreírle de una forma tan diferente que el gesto le conmovió por entero —Porque desde el inicio, lo fuiste todo para mí.


	6. Querer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Corté el capitulo en dos porque sentía que la continuidad entre una y otra se cortaba debido al ir de pasado a presente. Aún así como no me parece justo dejar el resto para otra semana (que no alcanza las 2000 palabras) lo subí a continuación. Espero lo disfruten. 
> 
> I. Pasado
> 
> II. Presente
> 
> —Cursiva: Diálogo recuerdo.
> 
> "Cursiva" Pensamientos referencias, o alucinaciones.

I.

— _No tienes por qué ir si no quieres_ — dijo Loki casi en un ruego, incluso por muy bueno que fuera fingiendo calma, leía en sus ojos la preocupación y el nerviosismo que le causaba su salida.

Fury se aclaró la garganta como señal de que ya habían sobrepasado su corta paciencia, por lo que Thor reprimió la sonrisa que le nació al ver la mueca aniñada en el rostro de Loki y por inercia le desordenó el cabello en un gesto cariñoso. Si se percató o no de sus mejillas tornándose del color de las manzanas maduras no dijo nada _._

— _Tranquilo, estaré bien._

Se giró en dirección a Fury pero en cuánto dio un paso sintió su mano siendo retenida por la del menor.

— _No vayas_ — se sinceró, dedicándole su más desolada mirada. Para alguien que llevaba una vida entera quejándose de su falta de honestidad, encontrársela de frente era demasiado.

— _Oh, por favor. Sólo va a ver a un mocoso, no a la guerra._

Thor sintió físico el dolor de deshacer el agarre de su mano, pero era algo que debía hacer.

Fue guiado por Fury en todo momento y siendo custodiado por otros cuatro agentes como si fuera alguien famoso, tal vez si lo era, pero no lograba entender el porqué. Sólo había hecho su trabajo y aun así no fue suficiente, que hubiera sido grabado y proyectado lo hacía aún peor.

— _Eres el héroe de este país, te has convertido en un símbolo, Thor—_ le había dicho al plantearlo en voz alta — _Cuando todos dieron por hecho que nadie iría en rescate de ese grupo en el ala C, tú apareciste, trajiste la esperanza de una nación contigo._

Una parva de periodistas salió al acecho en cuanto se deslizaron fuera del auto, muy a duras penas lograron entrar al interior del hospital, sintiéndose de pronto un tanto culpable e incómodo de recibir una atención que no sentía merecer.

A medida que sus pasos retumbaban con fuerza en su mente, el camino se tornaba largo y eterno como si los diez minutos que tomaba llegar hasta la habitación de Peter se transformaran en horas. Sentía las manos húmedas y el corazón galopar con intensidad como hacía mucho ya no creía posible, mucho más cuando Fury sacó una tarjeta del interior de su chaqueta y el guardia les permitió el acceso con un gesto de cabeza.

— _Yo esperaré aquí—_ anunció, con el poco tacto que conservaba.

Nada pudo prepararlo para el impacto de ver a su alegre pupilo convertido en un moribundo paciente de hospital. Era como perder el aire de golpe y reemplazarlo con agua hirviendo, no había palabras ni acciones para poder combatir tal dolor.

— _Peter—_ susurró acercándose lentamente, sintiendo como con cada paso su ya roto corazón se desgarraba en pedazos.

Observó de cerca los detalles que son menos perceptibles para quienes sólo ven un desconocido moribundo, como la falta de color en sus mejillas rosadas, o lo desprolijo de su cabello cuando siempre lo llevaba bien peinado porque su tía aún le quitaba el peine y solía hacerlo ella. Él lo recordaba bien pues cada mañana era la misma queja "me sigue tratando como un niño" "miren parezco un niño bonito" a lo que Shuri siempre tan audaz replicaba "pero si lo eres" recordaba el brillo de su cabello castaño y como Rocket hundía sus dedos para refregarle la cabeza a modo de burla. Ya no había sonrisas tontas, ni ojitos de cachorro para ir por un bocadillo a la tienda de la esquina, apenas y quedaba un cascaron vacío, uno que no lograba reconocer.

No trataba de la primera vez que pasaba por una situación similar teniendo en cuenta su trabajo, había perdido a muchos compañeros y amigos de tal forma, pero jamás había permitido que llegaran tan dentro en su corazón como para sentir tan lacerante pena, creía haber aprendido la lección con su madre, ahora comprendía que no.

Era curioso como al pensar en Peter no hacía más que traer a su mente la propia decadencia de su madre, aquellos recuerdos que se prefieren borrar porque son demasiado humanos y crudos para desear traerlos de nuevo a la vida, pero que allí están, en el aroma a desinfectante y sudor frío que desprende la agonía.

La recordó en su cama, no como la madre dulce y alegre que siempre venía a su cabeza cuando deseaba rememorarla, no. Ésta era una visión más humana, menos divina y mucho más realista. La veía rogando en gritos de terror y desesperación que lo obligaban a cargarla hasta el hospital donde apenas y la morfina lograba calmar su dolor, sabía que era la enfermedad hablando por ella, maldiciendo su vida, rogando una muerte que jamás llegaba y Thor muchas veces se odió pensando en que tal vez lo mejor era eso que aferrarse a una vana esperanza que sólo parecía herirla. Había muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía en su vida, pero liberar a Loki de contemplar tal agonía no era una de ellas.

— _Tienes que despertar Peter. No perteneces a este horrible lugar que sólo atrae miseria, todos te necesitamos. Tu familia te necesita._

Se alejó de la habitación una hora más tarde cuando Fury fue por él, en un exigente llamado, cortando todo su suplicio mental como sólo el director del FBI podía hacer, de súbito y con total desinterés.

Casi se sintió agradecido por ello.

— _Sr. Odinson—_ Escuchó de regreso por los interminables pasillos, tras suyo. Al girarse se encontró de frente con May Parker, la tía de la que tanto había escuchado hablar pero que solo conocía por fotografías. Con tan solo echarle un vistazo pudo calcular su edad oscilando la suya, podría considerarla alguien joven y guapa, pero en su expresión corporal y la dignidad de su mirada, sabía que trataba de una persona dura que estaba dispuesta a todo por su amado sobrino. No había hostilidad, sólo una profunda melancolía rodeándola.

— _Sra. Parker—_ masculló sintiendo su voz ronca y turbada _—yo..._

No logró proferir una palabra más antes de sentir la furiosa palma de su mano sobre su mejilla, era una gloriosa bofetada que le ladeó la cara y hasta las ideas.

Fury alzó de inmediato una mano, deteniendo a los cuatro agentes que al instante alzaron sus armas en dirección a la mujer, bajándolas ante la señal de su jefe.

— _¡Eso es por no proteger a mi Peter correctamente! —_ Bramó a medida que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se acercaba peligrosamente. Thor dio un paso hacia atrás por inercia, pero fue incapaz de detenerla al sentirla rodearlo con sus delgados brazos y pegar su cara en su pecho _—Y esto por traerlo a casa—_ sollozó abrazándolo con mayor fuerza. _—Gracias, muchas gracias._

Había ensayado y repasado en su mente lo que le diría cuando se la encontrara, pero todo se desvaneció en ese momento.

May lo invitó por un café pasado el llanto y las disculpas (gesto que Fury sólo permitió dejando a dos de sus guardias custodiando la entrada del comedor). Después de dos meses en ese hospital ya era una verdadera experta en qué comer y qué no en esa cafetería, aunque Thor apenas y fue capaz de percibir qué estaba masticando.

Hablaron bastante, mayoritariamente May recordando a su sobrino y los últimos reportes respecto a su salud, Thor sólo sabía escuchar y confortarla cuando una que otra lágrima se colaba por los ojos de la joven tía.

— _Los chicos vienen a visitarlo a diario—_ murmuró May limpiando sus gafas en un gesto nervioso que le recordaba en extremo a su sobrino _—Shuri y Ned se pueden pasar horas hablándole sin recibir respuestas, están decididos a despertarlo con todo ese chachareo, son encantadores. Los hermanos Rocket son mucho más silenciosos, pero no se pierden un solo día. Incluso Tony Stark se ha pasado varias veces cada semana, ha pagado por todo el tratamiento incluso por uno más caro... a decir verdad me sorprende, apenas y lo conocía, quiero decir... creo que verlo en ese horrible video diciendo su nombre tocó una vena sensible, como a todos, claro._

Le lanzó una temblorosa sonrisa que Thor no supo cómo interpretar, en su expresión corporal se leía el desasosiego y la pena que llevaba cargando a cuestas.

— _Lo lamento tanto, Sra. Parker. Debí ser yo quien..._

— _No digas eso, por favor—_ advirtió la joven mujer negando fervientemente con la cabeza _—Ese pobre hombre estaba tan desesperado por ti, no tienes ni idea... Creo que era la única persona que podía comprender mi preocupación e histeria en ese minuto._

— _¿Cómo dice?_

— _Loki, su hermano adoptivo_ — explicó devolviendo su atención al humeante café _—Ese insoportable hombre, Fury si mal no recuerdo, ¡uch...!—_ se quejó en clara señal de desagrado desviando su mirada a los atentos agentes _—No nos permitían el acceso ni nos informaban siquiera si ustedes estaban vivos, creía que me volvería loca de tanta preocupación._

— _Entonces ¿es cierto que Loki atacó a los agentes del FBI?_

— _¿Sí los atacó? Oh, querido, eso fue más como una fiera enfurecida a la que le han tocado un cachorro, gritó, pateó, mordió y se abrió camino conmigo y tu padre a la rastra. Jamás en mi vida vi a alguien tan decidido, eres muy afortunado, Thor ¿puedo llamarte así?_

El rubio por reflejo asintió percatándose que tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

— _Es un poco difícil de creer, a ser sincero._

— _¿Por qué?—_ Thor de pronto se sintió como un pre-púber al que se le enrojecen las mejillas y se olvida hasta de su propia voz, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder recuperar la compostura.

— _Pues, nuestra relación no es la mejor._

— _Eso, Thor sí es difícil de creer, mucho más después de lo que vi—_ lo último bajando la voz como si los agentes pudieran interesarse en tal historia _—Alguien que se humilla de tal forma con tal de poder verte no puede más que sentir amor por ti._

— _No comprendo._

— _Le negaron el acceso porque legítimamente no es tu hermano, ni siquiera poseen el mismo apellido—_ explicó _—Yo venía de regreso de ver a mi Peter, apenas y pude cerciorarme de que estuviera en una pieza cuando me sacaron, pero eso era mucho mejor a nada. El sr. Laufeyson seguía en la sala de espera, le rogaba a tu padre que firmara el consentimiento de acceso, no logro comprender por qué se negaba desde el principio, pero Loki estaba desesperado. Yo me metí en medio y le recordé como debe actuar un padre... a decir verdad espero haber hecho lo correcto._

El rubio se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando pasar el asombro y el leve pánico que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

— _No, no. Se lo agradezco totalmente, mi padre a veces se comporta de una forma terrible, más cuando Loki está involucrado. Realmente estoy en deuda con usted, May._

— _Tu hermano logró que pudiera ver y visitar a Peter a diario, se lo debía—_ sonrió con amabilidad.

Fury apareció unos segundos más tarde, escoltado por el par de guardias con la intención de llevárselo.

— _Si me lo permites, antes de que te vayas—_ susurró dándole un abrazo de oso, ahora comprendía de dónde había sacado tal costumbre Peter _—No vuelvas, Thor. No hasta que él abra sus ojos. Vive bien y sé muy feliz, es lo que Peter querría._

Regresó al apartamento sintiéndose ligero, con una palmada a modo de consuelo de su jefe y un corazón roto que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier segundo, por lo que en cuanto abrió la puerta no pudo más que sorprenderse al percibir un olor muy dulce y un poco quemado provenir de la cocina.

Las alarmas de su cabeza se encendieron al relacionar el fuego con la cocina, por lo que en dos segundos se presentó allí dispuesto a sacar a quien fuera, armando planes de contingencia en escasos segundos.

— _Cielos, ya estás en casa—_ le dijo su hermano, intentando quitarse la pinta de haber tenido una monumental batalla con la harina y las chispas de chocolate. Thor se detuvo de súbito al darse cuenta de que no había peligro alguno.

— _¿Tú estabas... cocinando?_

— _Galletas—_ contestó en un gruñido, pasándose un paño de cocina por la cara con la intención de quitarse la harina, logrando ensuciarse aún más _—Madre lo hacía parecer fácil._

Thor observó las galletas medio quemadas, para alguien tan perfeccionista como Loki esas lucían espantosas, la única respuesta que vino a su mente de que su hermano decidiera hacer uso de la cocina era para confortarlo. Su interior de inmediato se sintió cálido.

— _¡Oh, por dios! ¿qué crees que haces?—_ chilló Loki al verlo levantar una y llevársela a la boca.

Comer tierra habría sido mejor, fue lo que pensó al percibir lo salado de la masa medio quemada, el dulzor del chocolate mezclándose con lo carbonizada de la parte quemada, pero al instante en que una mueca de desagrado nació por su cara se dio cuenta de un detalle que no había sido perceptible hasta el momento. Podía sentir el sabor de aquello, después de dos meses podía percibir un sabor, horroroso, pero maravilloso a fines de cuenta.

Sintió la súbita explosión de sus emociones a medida que tragaba esa monstruosidad y se llevaba a la boca otra, ante la estupefacta cara de su hermano.

— _¡Ay, no!—_ gimió el menor, aferrándolo por los hombros _—están tan malas que te he hecho llorar._

Thor sintió las lágrimas, pero fue incapaz de hablar, sentía un nudo cortándole la voz, todo lo que podía hacer era tragar y llorar con intensidad. Loki solo asintió comprendiendo que aquello ya no trataba de las horrorosas galletas. Lo fundió contra su pecho y lo abrazó con dulzura como si con ese gesto se le fuera la vida, sus toscas manos buscaron refugio en su cintura, anudándose a su cuerpo como si fueran uno solo, encajaban majestuosamente y eso lejos de incomodarle, trajo una sensación de paz, como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiese estado buscándola sin darse cuenta.

— _Sólo es un muchacho_ — sollozaba.

— _Lo sé._

— _Debiste ver a su tía, estaba destrozada._

— _Lo sé._

— _Tus galletas saben horrible._

— _Eso también lo sé—_ contestó con una risita burlona.

Fue la primera vez que Thor lloró frente a Loki.

II.

Aún le costaba adaptarse a todos los exámenes físicos y el mar de preguntas de qué, cómo y cuánto lograba recordar cada media hora de la bataola de médicos a cargo suyo. Al menos ahora podía explicarse cómo eran capaces de pagar por un servicio tan caro, jodido multimillonario hermano.

—Sigue la luz— murmuró el Dr. Strange moviendo su linternilla portátil, para en escasos segundos después apagarla —Hemos terminado. Le daré el alta, mientras tome las píldoras que le he recetado, estará bien— le indicó a Loki —debe guardar reposo y es en serio, Thor— le advirtió más en una amenaza que como sugerencia médica —Nada de ejercicios bruscos, mover demasiado el cuello o correr.

—¿Cómo...?

—Ya que tu memoria ha mejorado, puedo recordarte que he sido tu médico de cabecera desde el incidente en el aeropuerto. Te conozco bien y es en serio, nada de ejercicio— Thor asintió como un tonto ante la sonrisita cómplice que Loki le lanzaba —Ante cualquier molestia o dolor de cabeza no duden en acudir aquí.

Poco después, cuando Loki se fue a llenar los formularios tradicionales de salida, él se dedicó a buscar su ropa en su pequeño bolso deportivo. Le gustaba que fuera tan holgada y hogareña como recordaba, al menos podía decir que en eso no había cambiado, era un hombre de gustos simples.

Se desnudó en el baño, intentando reparar el desastre que tenía por barba, deseaba darse una ducha decente y no esos paños húmedos que las enfermeras peleaban por pasarle. Le gustaba la forma en que Loki las miraba, como si quisiera estrangularlas con el propio paño si se atrevían a tocarlo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

— _No me siento cómodo con que me toquen extraños—_ argumentó sin pensar en lo que decía _—¿Podría limpiarme él?—_ no tenía ni idea de porqué lo dijo, de hecho estaba seguro que Loki le lanzaría una mirada de horror y se negaría, pero en cuánto se encontró con sus ojos no fue eso lo que vio.

Los dejaron a solas y en silencio, el joven siguió con la tarea de asearlo, jamás se había sentido tan expuesto como en aquella ocasión en que sus iris verdosos se deslizaban por su piel desnuda, había algo en la forma en que sus manos se movían como si con cada circulo trazado se ocultara una caricia, en ningún momento sus dedos lo tocaron y todo ello a la vista de cualquiera era bastante profesional y dedicado, pero en su interior, sabía que algo más se entretejía en el ambiente.

— _¿Por qué les pediste eso?_

— _No lo sé_ — contestó incapaz de dejar de analizar su anguloso rostro _—pero sentí que era lo correcto._

No comprendía lo que pasaba en su realidad como en su interior, pero el miedo hacía horas se fue transformando en una excitación y curiosidad muy propia de él. Si había algo de lo que aún no se enteraba, tarde o temprano terminaría descubriéndolo, sólo deseaba regresar a ese idílico hogar del que Loki le había hablado y quedarse muy cerca suyo. Tanto como sucedía en sus recuerdos cubiertos de harina y galletas con sabor a diablos.

Era curioso como hacía escasos días no lograba asimilar en ese hombre a su terrible hermano menor, pero ahora con la mayor parte de su memoria intacta, le resultaba bastante obvia su evolución.

Se quitó el anillo, dejándolo sobre el lavamanos con cuidado y se dedicó a limpiar con ahínco la mugre a la que Loki y las enfermeras fueron incapaces de llegar. Cuando ya se hubo terminado de secar y vestir, regresó a su habitación guardando todo lo demás.

—¿Ya estás listo?— preguntó Loki quitándole de las manos el bolso y cruzándoselo por la espalda, desentonaba bastante con su caro traje de tres piezas y ese cabello perfecto, pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y asentir como un tonto —Al idiota de Fandral se le ha ocurrido organizarte una fiesta sorpresa y estarán casi todos tus conocidos y algunos que todavía no recuerdas en la casa— lo último casi en un gruñido y poniendo los ojos en blanco —Si te sientes abrumado, he reservado un cuarto en el _Plaza_ donde puedas sentirte cómodo.

Thor juraría que casi se lo estaba rogando, pero eso sólo servía como detonante para su curiosidad. Realmente deseaba conocer su casa y eso que tan nervioso ponía al menor.

—Estaré bien— susurró caminando lentamente hasta el pasillo, donde Loki lanzaba maldiciones hacia sus amigos y su teléfono móvil. Debía decir que le seguía maravillando esa nueva tecnología, aunque si extrañaba bastante su Nokia con el juego de la serpiente —Oh, espera, olvidé algo, ya regreso.

Loki no le tomó asunto al contestar una llamada y comenzar su reprimenda.

—¿Cómo que soy un aguafiestas? ¡Tú eres un cretino que organiza algo semejante sin mi autorización! ¡Thor sufre amnesia imbécil!— le escuchaba discutir incluso cuando dobló al pasillo que daba a su habitación —Necesita descanso y recuperar lo que falta de su memoria, no irse de juerga ¡Pásame a la Valkyria ahora...!

Thor se aguantó la risa, mientras entraba al baño y tomaba entre sus dedos el anillo, a primera vista parecía bastante simple, pero si lo acercaba más a sus ojos lograba percibir detalles muy bien elaborados. Lo admiró un rato en silencio, consciente de la creciente discusión que mantenía Loki por teléfono.

—Oh— susurró al percatarse que tenía un grabado interior.

" _Un día fui tu hermano, al siguiente un extraño y por lo que me reste de vida tu hogar" L. Laufeyson_

—¿Ya lo encontraste?— preguntó Loki dejando ver la mitad de su cuerpo, dedicándole toda su atención al aparatito negro que pitaba en señal de recepción de mensajes.

Thor anonadado asintió, volviendo a su lugar original la argolla dorada.

Fue tan evidente desde el inicio.

—Sí, después de mucho.

—Tardaste menos de cinco minutos, siempre tan exagerado— bromeó acercándose mientras le arreglaba el cuello de la chaqueta, sentía como si fuera la primera vez que veía a Loki, era algo incandescente.

Fue en ese instante que la memoria de Thor regresó por completo.

—Tienes razón. Lo soy, _cariño._


	7. Confundir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación (corte del capitulo 6 :D)
> 
> I. Pasado

I.

Había terminado una de sus rutinas de ejercicios que recomendaba el terapeuta físico, le gustaba lo firme que su cuerpo lograba actuar después de casi un año de intenso trabajo, era a lo que estaba habituado y con la ayuda de sus amigos todo resultaba más fácil. No así la terapia psicológica, en la que su mente seguía tan herida y traumatizada como si fuera la primera sesión, el psiquiatra decía que sólo trataba de una persona con una mente muy fuerte como para soportar el dolor y vivir con él sin enloquecer, él sólo creía que era idiota.

Cada tanto Loki se lo confirmaba.

Pese a su renuencia inicial, podía admitir con orgullo que tenían una convivencia pacífica muy similar a la de dos desconocidos que lentamente van aprendiendo del otro. Por la paz mental de ambos discutían en muy pocas ocasiones y nunca alcanzaban a subir el tono cuando se recordaban que debían parar. Era una especie de catarsis a la que ya estaban predispuestos desde antes.

Cuando Odín y Heimdall le visitaban, Loki se ausentaba y por vez primera, el patriarca parecía interesado en la vida de su hijo menor como para dignarse a preguntar por él, aún así Thor mantenía su distancia con él respecto a cualquier tema que lo involucrara, también por su propia paz mental.

Podría decir que vivir con Loki era sencillo, acudía a su trabajo de lunes a sábado, era puntual de regreso a casa y avisaba en caso de no volver o si se le hacía tarde. Le seguía gustando leer hasta quedarse dormido en el sofá y lloraba con las mismas películas que veían de niños. El problema era él, había un inmenso vacío entre las terapias y las comidas, ya no tenía el trabajo que le mantenía ocupado hasta quedar rendido ni hobbies que pudieran llenarlo.

— _He estado pensando y me di cuenta de que jamás te dije que puedes traer a quien tu quieras_ — murmuró Loki durante la cena de la noche anterior.

— _¿Cómo a quién?_

— _Pues no sé, una novia, una amiga, ya sabes... a quien sea._

— _¿Crees que me falta sexo?—_ preguntó incrédulo sintiendo su ceja arquearse.

— _Uhm. No sé, es sólo que no has salido mucho de casa en este año._

Thor suspiró queriendo acabar con el tema desde que comenzó, no era de algo que quisiera compartir con Loki, sobre todo porque a su mente regresaba la fatídica noche en que supo de su sexualidad y sus gemidos se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era demasiado abrumante como para sacarlo a colación.

— _Está bien así, Loki. Gracias, pero estoy bien._

Él sabía a dónde quería llegar, después de todo, por mucho tiempo fueron hermanos. Loki era bueno percibiendo su malestar.

— _¿Hace cuánto?_

— _¿Hace cuánto qué...?—_ frunció el ceño al percatarse que Loki seguía insistiendo con el tema —Oh, no ¡No! ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

— _Yo hace un par de sem...-_

— _Oh, por favor. En serio Loki cortemos con esto—_ rogó. Con tan sólo ver la expresión en su cara, sabía que con eso sólo logró avivar la flama del interés. No le quedaba de otra más que cerrarlo de una vez y para siempre _—Tres años si mal no recuerdo. Listo ¿contento?_

Juró ver cómo se le desencajaba la quijada. La copa que sostenía en la mano de pronto se vio libre y cayendo estrambóticamente contra el piso, pero Loki seguía en trance.

— _Tres años, vaya eso es... tres años, es que cómo tres años ¿Tres años sin...?_

— _El vino, Loki—_ se quejó en busca de una pala, escobillón y un paño. De regreso el menor no dejaba de mirarle como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno en la cabeza, incluso así no se habría sorprendido tanto.

— _¿Discúlpame? Creo que he oído mal—_ contestó parpadeando compulsivamente. En respuesta él se encogió de hombros _—¡Tres años sin sexo!_

— _No es la gran cosa._

— _¿Cómo que no es la gran cosa? Crecí contigo y tus infinitas novias. Tú el "jodido dios nórdico que enloquecía a todo mundo" ¿sabes como te apodaban las chicas en la preparatoria? El semental Odinson, el dios de la cama, el héroe de las pantaletas húmedas, el de manos mágicas... ¿quieres que siga?_

— _Sólo me aburrí de eso._

— _Nadie se aburre del sexo porque sí, Thor._

— _¿podemos parar? Sólo quiero una cena tranquila y traer a la mesa mi calentura adolescente es bastante perturbador._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Ya te lo dije, es bastante extraño hablar de esto contigo—_ suspiró, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado, Loki siempre sabía llegar a los lugares con espinas —...porque ya no sentía nada ¿feliz?

— _Pues si te aburriste de lo tradicional siempre puedes probar con...-_

— _No me refiero al plano físico, Loki—_ por su reacción supo que al fin lograba darse cuenta del profundo grado en el que se metía — _el placer duraba tan poco y el vacío sólo se hacía más grande. No sentía una conexión, no sentía nada. Es lógico que me cansara de todo eso—_ sonrió con algo de culpa — _hubo un tiempo en que lo intenté, tener una pareja estable, alguien a quien amar y formar un vínculo, pero yo no puedo Loki. Estoy jodido por dentro._

— _Thor, yo..._

— _Al final de cuentas ese niño y yo no somos muy diferentes, todo lo que va quedando de nosotros es un cascarón vacío—_ susurró sintiendo de pronto como la carne volvía a perder el sabor — _Sólo finjamos que esta conversación nunca pasó._

Por supuesto que se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca, mucho más cuando por la mañana Loki se despidió con un abrazo apretado y la exigencia de reunirse a cenar en un elegante restaurante pasadas las siete. Era su modo de subirle el ánimo y mediar las cosas después de una pelea. No soportaba la idea de tener que batallar con la lástima del que alguna vez fue su hermano y mantenerse alegre durante toda la cena cuando su humor sólo rogaba un partido de béisbol y dormirse en el sillón en ropa interior.

Observó el reloj de pared, anunciando que aún le quedaba poco más de una hora. Con rapidez se metió a la ducha, luchando con su tensión y la inevitable recaída a los antidepresivos. Al salir apenas logró atarse la toalla contra la cintura cuando se percató del estridente sonido del timbre de su puerta.

— _¡Sé que estás ahí, poco hombre! ¡Da la cara, maldita zorra! ¡A ti te hablo, Laufeyson!—_ Thor parpadeó incrédulo. Los gritos lograban filtrarse por sus paredes y por unos segundos sopesó la idea de no tomar en cuenta tal llamado, pero imaginarse que tal individuo pudiera aparecerse en el trabajo de su hermano o acosándolo en cualquier otro lugar, le enfureció.

Abrió de golpe, justo a tiempo para desequilibrar al sujeto en cuestión que iba con todas las ganas de patear la puerta. Ciertamente no parecía un hombre cualquiera, luciendo muy ejecutivo y bien peinado, no obstante, sus ojos de maniático delataban todas las intenciones que tenía al encontrar a Loki.

— _¿Quién eres?—_ exigió el sujeto.

— _Eso mismo debería preguntar yo ¿Quién carajos eres tú?_

— _Loki Laufeyson ¿lo conoces?_

— _Lo conozco—_ murmuró sintiéndose asqueado por su morboso escrutinio _—¿qué quieres con él?_

— _Ese bastardo me usó y ahora que ya no le sirvo me ha botado ¿dónde está? ¡Loki ven a darme la cara!_

Comenzó a gritar, entrando rápidamente por el apartamento, Thor lo seguía de cerca, era así como manejaban las situaciones con locos como esos. Lo analizó por completo buscando armas o cualquier objeto que pudiera actuar como una, a simple vista parecía limpio.

— _Pues ésta es mi casa y te ruego que te calmes y salgas de aquí, antes de que llame a la policía—_ advirtió percibiendo el cambio de humor y la duda marcando sus facciones, justo en ese segundo vio cómo sus ojos enfocaban en una fotografía de ellos dos juntos.

— _Oh, ya veo que sucede. Eres el nuevo._

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _Eres su nuevo juguete y parece que debes gustarle mucho para traerte a vivir con él._

Poseía todos los síntomas de histeria e inestabilidad emocional mientras lloraba y reía a la vez, era justo el tipo de personas más problemáticas para su oficio pues eran erráticos y volubles. Lamentaba no tener cerca a Shuri, ella era un prodigio calmando a ese tipo de personas, él siempre lo arruinaba y perdía la paciencia rápido.

— _Creo que has malinterpretado mi papel aquí, no soy el juguete de Loki._

— _Sigue diciéndote eso—_ advirtió, sacando de su chaqueta una navaja suiza, Thor suspiró interiormente, Loki se buscaba a los peores — _Rubios, altos, dedicados a él, todos iguales. Sólo somos un reemplazo._

— _¿Reemplazo de qué_?— se atrevió a cuestionar, contando hasta diez para no lanzarse contra él y diezmarlo contra la cara madera del piso. Odiaría hacer un agujero en ella cuando su hermano se había tardado tanto por elegir una.

— _¡Thor!—_ chilló Loki entrando a tropel por la puerta abierta. Lucía tan agitado como horrorizado.

En la expresión perturbada del sujeto se asomó una de real sorpresa, enfocándolo por completo.

— _Asique tu eres el famoso Thor._

— _Vete de aquí, Killian—_ escupió Loki, tornando su postura en una tensa.

El mayor por inercia y para detener todo el asunto antes de que se agravara, en un rápido movimiento desarmó al tal Killian y lo doblegó contra el suelo en una llave un tanto malograda en pos de que la única prenda que traía no se deslizara por la cintura. El sujeto se removió como cucaracha entre su cuerpo, pero Thor porque ya estaba bastante cabreado aumentó la presión, inmovilizándolo en su totalidad.

— _Suéltame, animal—_ se quejaba tornando su piel roja de ira — _tú no tienes ni idea del enfermo con el que vives_ — desde el ataque al aeropuerto su paciencia no era la misma o tal vez era porque el sujeto no paraba de hablar pestes de su hermano, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas retorcerle el cuello por unos segundos, soltarlo y volver a repetir tal acción hasta quedar satisfecho _—gimiendo como un zorra mientras clamaba por su "hermano" aunque fuera yo quien se la metía, "Thor, por favor" "Thor, más" siempre lo mismo._

— _¡Basta Killian!—_ aunque juró oír a Loki decir eso, una parte de su audición había lanzado un pitido agudo, como cuando se queda uno sordo después de un concierto y ese pitito molesto sube de intensidad con el avanzar de los minutos.

— _¿Qué?—_ preguntó realmente turbado aunque iba dirigido hacia el mortificado hombre al que llamó hermano alguna vez. Jamás se creyó posible ver a Loki más pálido, hasta ese instante.

— _No tienes ni idea por lo que tu "hermanito" nos ha hecho pasar, Thor—_ masculló como una víbora, intentando soltarse de su agarre.

Thor suspiró botando todo el aire que llevaba reteniendo. No tenía ganas para jugar a ese juego.

— _Te vas_ — decretó, sujetándolo por la camisa y arrastrándolo hasta la puerta — _Nada de emociones fuertes, ordenes de mi psiquiatra._

— _T-Thor_ — tembló Loki.

— _Vuelve a aparecerte ante mi puerta y te juro que te cortaré la lengua y lo que sea que hayas usado jugando con mi hermano, te quiero lejos de él—_ advirtió en una clara amenaza _— y tú, al sillón ahora._

— _T-Thor escucha..._

— _Ahora—_ masculló cerrando de un portazo y regresando hasta pararse frente a su hermano que temblaba como una hoja al viento. Con rapidez lo arrastró hasta el sillón, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse ante la súbita mirada que Loki le lanzó por entero, había una disculpa y un ardor que Thor no sabía y no quería interpretar _—Es momento de hablar._


	8. Enfrentar

I.

— _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

Preguntó sentándose de súbito frente a Loki. En su postura se leía su total horror y desasosiego por la rarísima escenita que aquel loco había traído hasta su casa.

— _Y-yo..._

Thor suspiró largamente pasando su mano sobre la de su hermano en señal de apoyo.

— _No estoy enojado contigo, Loki. O no del todo_ — explicó acariciándole suavemente con el pulgar en movimientos circulares _—¿Hace cuánto que te lleva acosando ese desgraciado? ¿y por qué no me habías dicho nada?_

Los ojos azules verdosos que comenzaban a brillar por las lágrimas que el menor intentaba retener, se extendieron de pronto a su cara en una expresión de evidente sorpresa y confusión.

— _¿Q-qué?_

— _¿Hola? ¿Acosador loco que aparece para amenazarte y hablar sin sentidos? ¿Estuvimos en la misma sala o no?—_ Loki parpadeó largo rato haciendo caras entre la incredulidad y el cariño.

— _¿No estás furioso por lo que dijo?_

Thor se rascó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hasta el feo cuadro de un artista famoso que según Loki era un genio pero que para él solo era un garabato de puntos verdes. Por supuesto que estaba furioso, todas las locuras que habían salido de la boca de ese tal Killian le habían puesto la carne de gallina, pero sabía que eso era bastante difícil de creer. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta su relación con Loki, que básicamente eran dos desconocidos compartiendo un mismo techo. No podía llegar a imaginarse que su hermano lo viera de una forma ¿amorosa? ¿lujuriosa? ¿sexual? Ni siquiera era capaz de acertar con la palabra, por supuesto que le era imposible creer en las palabras del psicótico ese.

A cuestas traían la más retorcida y tóxica relación de hermanos que alguien pudiera desear. Los insultos, los gritos, el odio y la desolación eran todo lo que Thor podía asociar con el recuerdo de su adolescente hermano. Mucho peor era la insoportable agonía de ser unos totales desconocidos y que por fin hubiesen llegado a esa pacifica relación en que ambos estaban redescubriendo al otro era mucho más de lo que él pudiese desear.

No, definitivamente era imposible que Loki sintiera algo tan intenso por él. Thor más que nadie sabía lo poco que significaba en su vida, llevaba años dándole la razón y si ahora había decido arrastrarlo a vivir juntos era por la mera lástima de ver a su antiguo hermano tocando fondo. Verlo en televisión tal vez tocó alguna hebra sensible en su interior y a lo más lo que Loki debía sentir por él era culpa.

Sabía de sobremanera que estaba aprovechándose de la debilidad de Loki y sus traumas familiares, pero ya no podía imaginarse regresando a ese frio apartamento y dejar que su mente le enseñara todas aquellas horribles imágenes que le impedían dormir por la noche. No podía y no quería imaginarse nuevamente solo, incapaz de relacionarse por mas de quince minutos con otro ser humano a menos que tratara del trabajo. Se negaba rotundamente a dejar su egoísmo atrás y ser despojado como la rémora de Loki, incluso si eso significaba destruir la idea de que en algún momento fueron hermanos, compartieron una misma madre y crecieron juntos.

Nada de eso le importaba mientras pudiera seguir a su lado, hasta que por supuesto inevitablemente Loki se aburriera y lo enviara lejos como debió hacer desde un principio.

¿Amor? Thor sólo podía reír ante tal absurdo, pues ¿Quién podría amar a alguien tan retorcido y roto como él?

— _Escucha—_ Murmuró echando por tierra toda la lógica de Killian _—Yo he trabajado por años en el FBI y te aseguro que he escuchado tantos disparates de cientos de locos que me es evidente que esto fue uno más de esa interminable lista._

— _¿Disparates?—_ repitió Loki a medida que una lágrima se desbordara por su mejilla comenzando un sinfín de ellas.

— _Killian vio la oportunidad para ponerme en tu contra, dudar de tu palabra y permitirle valiosos segundos para llegar hasta ti y dañarte, así es como piensan estas personas. Sólo intentaba manipularme, lo comprendo perfectamente_ —Loki sollozó con aún más fuerza, lanzándose a sus brazos, tal vez agradecido por no comenzar una absurda pelea _—Hey, todo está bien._

— _No, no lo está—_ masculló el más joven en un sonido cortado y enfermizo.

Thor acarició su cabello con suavidad, mientras lo dejaba desahogarse contra su pecho. Habría deseado poder hacer aquello cuando todos los problemas comenzaron, cuando aún había remedio para su fracturado lazo y no ahora que la inocencia y la pureza de sus sentimientos se enturbiaron hasta un punto sin retorno.

Lo estrechó contra él, sin importarle arruinar esa preciosa camisa oliva con su cuerpo húmedo por la ducha y el anterior ejercicio.

— _Lamento lo que te dije ayer_ — susurró contra su oído, acomodándolos a ambos contra la suave tela del sillón _—Se que has estado esforzándote por mejorar nuestra relación, partir desde cero y esas cosas... es sólo que a veces no puedo. No quiero pensar en quien fui, porque al final sólo puedo recordar lo malo. Lo mucho que nos lastimamos y como todo terminó en desastre, pero quiero agradarte y conocerte. Es lo único que te pido. Y si siguen brotando locos de la nada acosándote y apareciendo en tu apartamento para lastimarte necesito que me lo digas. Puede que esté algo oxidado, pero puedo protegerte_ — Loki negó con la cabeza llorando aún más fuerte, en leves temblores que le conmovían de pies a cabeza.

Thor no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, el menor realmente estaba asustado.

— _¿Por qué?—_ hipó bajito _—¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Eres demasiado bueno, Thor. Tan estúpidamente bueno._

— _Loki...-_

— _¿Es que no lo entiendes?—_ chilló aferrándole por los hombros y alzando el rostro bañado en lágrimas, era una visión tan irreal que por escasos segundos el rubio dudó estar del todo despierto.

— _¿Qué debería entender?_

— _Esto—_ susurró Loki robándole un beso intempestivo, lleno de desazón. Thor no sintió que fuera un beso como tal, era más una advertencia, un golpe bajo o una puñalada, justamente como solía atacar su hermano: pillándolo con la guardia baja.

Aquel roce de labios apenas duró lo suficiente para que comprendiera su acción, sentía como su huella húmeda quedaba marcada en ellos y lo único que podía hacer era quedársele mirando como un tonto.

Loki no se alejó, no lo suficiente como para que la posición en que el propio Thor los había metido le resultara demasiado intima y fuera de todos los límites.

— _¿Qué...?—_ se pilló diciendo al ver ese rostro sonrosado y lloroso funcionar muy diferente a su cuerpo, donde esas manos de dedos largos le recorrían con desinteresado morbo desde las clavículas hasta los músculos del abdomen.

Con su fuerza física y su explosivo carácter Thor habría podido quitárselo de encima de haberlo querido o siquiera pensado. Sólo que, después de llevar una vida conociendo a Loki sentía que era la primera vez que le veía de verdad. Su curiosidad era mucho mayor a esa vocecita que le gritaba que aquello tenía un sucio y feo nombre:

_Incesto._

Pudo suceder en tanto horas como minutos, pero sentir las yemas de sus dedos recorrer su piel cubierta de cicatrices era algo demasiado intenso como para siquiera respirar. No había obscenidad ni burla, sólo una vil declaración.

— _Lo que dijo ese loco es verdad—_ susurró cerrando los ojos al sentir el roce de su nariz con la de Loki, su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas por donde la barba era incapaz de cubrir.

Loki contuvo la respiración.

— _Sí._

Luego volvió a besarle, sólo que esta vez alejándose de él para desaparecer por la puerta de entrada.

II.

Desde eso ya hacía unas semanas y Thor se sentía exactamente a cuando tenía dieciséis años, nervioso, atolondrado y cargando a cuestas con un pesado ambiente en cuanto Loki pasaba cerca suyo.

En su juventud no había tenido nombre para esa insoportable sensación, pero actualmente le resultaba evidente que todo aquello era ni más ni menos que _tensión sexual._ Incluso cuando no estuviera consciente de ello.

No estaba disgustado ni tampoco feliz, era más bien una línea difusa entra la sorpresa, el horror y el caos (muy ad hoc con Loki de todas maneras).

Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cuello dolorido. El doctor le lanzó una ojeada antes de volver a garabatear una nueva receta.

La noticia buena es que llevaba todas esas semanas sin pesadillas ni antidepresivos.

La mala es que sus pesadillas fueron reemplazadas por una muy explicita imagen de su antiguo hermano explicándole sus sentimientos con métodos mucho más ortodoxos que simples besos y que cada que despertaba estaba tan tenso y caliente que todos los músculos del cuerpo le dolían horrores.

—... _Si las molestias persisten toma una de estas antes de dormir—_ masculló Strange timbrando la receta antes de entregársela con una insufrible cara de aburrimiento _—Por lo demás te encuentras en perfectas condiciones, mucho mejor que una persona promedio a decir verdad... Como sea te doy el alta, ya puedes regresar a tu antiguo trabajo, aunque preferiría que te lo tomes con calma y evites movimientos demasiado bruscos._

Thor no pudo quitarse la sonrisita idiota de la cara durante todo el día.

Llamó a Fury por la tarde, observando otra nota de Loki avisando que llegaría tarde como llevaba haciendo desde que lo besó. No sabía que era peor si estar solo en ese lugar o con la tensa compañía del más joven.

— _Vuelves al equipo el lunes—_ indicó su jefe antes de siquiera darle la buena noticia _—Tu equipo ha traído como loco a Rogers por todo el año, más vale que estés listo para toda esa energía acumulada._

— _Por supuesto, jefe._

— _Respecto al puesto de Parker, considerando lo sucedido y como actuará tu equipo de reemplazarlo por otro agente, he decidido que se mantendrá tal como está ¿crees poder adaptarte con un agente menos?_

Thor apretó los dientes antes de contestar un rotundo Sí.

III.

Teniendo en cuenta que tuvo una semana para preparar a su hermano para la noticia, las cosas salieron ciertamente peor de lo que esperaba.

Había intentado ser sutil y tener algo de tacto, pues si él se la pasaba con la guardia elevaba, Loki simplemente parecía tener ojos en la cabeza, paranoico a más no poder.

— _Loki hay algo que te debo decir—_ masculló observándole pelear con la cafetera, estaba maldiciendo a la maquina por no funcionar aun cuando era evidente que estaba desconectada. Por pura inercia Thor tomó del cable y lo enchufó, no se esperaba que su acción tomara la implicancia de encerrar entre la pared de la cocina y su cuerpo a Loki.

— _¿Qué quieres?—_ aulló en un gesto hostil mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aún así seguía luciendo tan desamparado y nervioso como el día en que sus manos acariciaron su abdomen.

— _T-tú sabes lo importante que es tu opinión para mí—_ su orgullosa ceja se arqueó en molestia.

— _¿Ah, ¿sí? No creí lo mismo cuando te desapareciste de mi vida de un dos por tres porque sí, querido hermano._

Thor se sintió de pronto en suelo pantanoso, pero se negó a rendirse tan rápido a sus provocaciones.

— _Tomé una decisión por los dos en ese momento y si no me equivoco te fue bastante bien en mi ausencia._

— _¿Oh? ¿Asique debería agradecerte el que me abandonaras?_

— _No, no—_ susurró intentando retirarse de la línea de fuego _—Escucha Loki lo que quiero decir es...-_

— _Me vas a rechazar ¿no es así?_

Le cortó, en un sonido cargado por un retintín de ansiedad y dolor. Thor sintió como su boca se abría por la sorpresa.

En todas esas semanas había estado evitando pensar en el tema en concreto.

— _¿Cómo voy a rechazarte si ni siquiera comprendo que sucedió allí?—_ masculló señalando a la sala. Loki siguió su gesto con la mirada tomando de pronto un tono más dolido.

— _¿Sigues sin comprenderlo?—_ le preguntó aunque parecía más una pregunta a sí mismo.

— _No... sí... bueno no. No del todo, aún estoy en proceso, creo_ — masculló sintiéndose torpe. En los ojos de Loki veía el total desconcierto, pero también algo que no estaba allí hasta ese minuto.

— _¿No me dirás que quieres marcharte de aquí? ¿Que todo esto te parece enfermizo y que estoy loco de remate por desearte a ti, mi hermano mayor?_

Thor sintió sus mejillas arder y su mente irse a blanco.

— _¿Desearme a mí?—_ fue todo lo que logró procesar.

Las pestañas largas y negras de Loki aletearon varias veces siguiendo el intenso parpadeo de su incrédulo portador.

— _¿Por qué más te besaría si no?_

Thor se llevó una mano a la boca, abrumado por tal declaración. Loki aprovechó su descuido para poner algo de distancia entre los dos.

Sintió su inquietante mirada sobre su espalda, antes de girarse para darle cara. El más joven le analizaba con claro escrutinio.

— _Si no es de esto de lo que quieres hablar entonces ¿de qué?_

El rubio aguantó la respiración unos segundo antes de botarla en un largo suspiro.

— _Fui con Strange hace un par de días por el chequeo de rutina y esas cosas..._

La expresión de Loki pasó de la autoridad al miedo.

— _¿Has empeorado? ¿Son tus costillas? ¿Alguna infección en tu ojo? ¿Los pulmones? ¡oh, dios mío! ¿podría ser alguna causa adversa del ataque?_

Thor cruzó en dos grandes zancadas la distancia entre ellos dos para guarecer del horror a Loki. Por muy cruel que sonara, su preocupación y chillidos enloquecidos calentaban su corazón y partes de él que creía muertas. Dejaba de sentirse tan insoportablemente solo.

— _No es nada de eso_ — le consoló posando su mano sobre la nuca del menor _—Yo estoy bien... más que bien, me han dado el alta. Es eso lo que quería decirte._

— _Eso es una excelente noticia—_ sonrió Loki devolviéndole la paz que por semanas había desaparecido entre ellos dos. Thor se descubrió a si mismo preguntándose si podría sentir aquella sonrisa contra sus labios nuevamente. Fue incapaz de darse una respuesta.

— _La cosa es que... Fury me quiere de regreso._

La brillante sonrisa se disipó del rostro de Loki por arte de magia.

— _¿Cuándo?—_ preguntó en un gruñido.

— _Pronto._

— _¿Qué tan pronto?_

Thor suspiró. Allí estaba de nuevo la tensión. Ya veía venir las garras de Loki a su cuello.

— _Mañana por la mañana._

— _No._

— _¿No?_

Loki negó alejándose dos, tres, cuatro pasos más hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

— _No. No. No. ¡No!—_ chilló tomando uno de los cojines que decoraban los sillones y lanzándoselo con furia _—¡No!_

— _Loki...—_ intentó negociar esquivando con facilidad los cojines, floreros y centros de mesa que Loki tuviera a mano _—Por favor._

— _¡Te vi muerto! ¡Y no sólo por esas horribles dos horas de espantosa angustia!—_ gritó comenzando a arrojar objetos más pesados como los candelabros finos y las reliquias antiguas que decoraban perfectamente su hogar _—¡No! ¡Te he visto todo este año agonizar! ¡por Peter y toda esa gente! ¡Todo un maldito año Thor Odinson!_

— _Loki...-_

— _Crees que eres el único que sufre aquí, pero te equivocas. Me mata verte agonizar por todo eso que te tortura cada noche y que te ha vuelto en este ser hosco y poco hablador—_ el joven negó con la cabeza apuntándole con el dedo _—No. No puedo verte pasar por esto una y otra vez. No puedo ¡y no quiero! ¿me escuchaste?_

Thor tomó a vuelo el pesado candelabro de plata que Loki lanzo en su dirección y que por poco va a parar contra el ventanal. Aun así, estaba dispuesto a argumentar.

— _Ese trabajo es mi vida, Loki._

— _¿Y qué soy yo?—_ susurró con la voz quebrada antes de lanzar una risita cruel _—Por supuesto, eso creí._

Thor sólo pudo verle marchar y azotar la puerta ante su salida.

IV.

La agencia apenas y había cambiado un poco. La seguridad y alguna que otra renovación en el personal le daba el leve aire del paso del tiempo, no obstante, su oficina seguía intacta incluso con los mismos garabatos dibujados en la pizarra que utilizaban para distinguir crímenes (y también para jugar algún estúpido juego cuando los chicos estaban aburridos y sin casos).

Rosó con la yema de los dedos el lugar que anteriormente perteneció a Peter, allí en un rincón entre legos y chiches había una hoja donde estaba el nombre de Stark y un corazón rodeándolo. Del otro lado una fotografía pequeña y escondida de May Parker, como si con eso ella pudiera vigilarlo y protegerlo donde sea que fuera.

Fue imposible que no se formara un grueso nudo en su garganta.

Fury apareció unos segundos más tardes con una breve bienvenida y poniéndole al día tan rápido como su mente pudiera captar. Thor estaba seguro de que tardaría bastante en acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de la agencia después de un evento tan desafortunado como el que él y su equipo vivieron. No quería ni imaginarse todo el nuevo protocolo que tendría que aprenderse en cuestión de horas.

— _¿Y? ¿Dónde están ellos?—_ preguntó sintiéndose de pronto ansioso. Fury esbozo algo similar a una sonrisa antes de revisar su móvil.

— _Rogers ha insistido en que sea una sorpresa, llegaran en unos minutos._

Como dijo, prontamente escuchó los quejidos del otro lado de la puerta seguido de pasos y el suave ruego de paciencia por parte del mayor.

— _Es que en serio, no entiendo ¿papeleo cap? Creí que eras de los buenos—_ lloriqueaba Rocket desde la delgada pared que los separaba.

El primero en entrar fue Groot que se quedó pasmado en su lugar con sus brillantes ojos negros expresando cuan feliz estaba de verlo allí.

— _¡Es en serio Steve! Podemos hacer algo mejor que quedarnos sentado por horas revisando papeles—_ mediaba Shuri de espaldas a él, en igual de condiciones estaba Rocket gruñendo y mirándose los zapatos aun cuando su hermano lo removiera buscando su atención.

— _Odio la jodida burocracia—_ mascullaba el joven por lo bajo.

— _¿Ni siquiera aunque esté yo aquí?—_ preguntó Thor devolviéndole una sonrisa a Steve, agradecido por su ayuda.

Shuri lanzó un gritito seguida de un abrazo efusivo que Thor correspondió con gusto. Rocket por otro lado se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta apretándose las manos de puro nerviosismo.

— _Has vuelto_ — susurró Ned con la voz rota siendo el último en entrar.

Rocket se recargó contra su hermano antes de jadear por lo bajo y recobrar su efusividad.

— _Jefe... Bienvenido._

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirse vivo.

V.

Los chicos no le dejaron marchar mucho después de la hora de salida, invitándolo a un nuevo bar que Rocket había descubierto y que se acoplaba muy bien a la personalidad del grupo. Por momentos estaba seguro de que se echarían a llorar a sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo extrañaron, pero siempre que eso pasaba los descubría removiéndose ansiosos en sus asientos y guardando sus emociones para sí mismos.

Sus polluelos habían madurado.

Thor invitó la primera ronda de cervezas, Shuri todas las que le siguieron, demasiado emocionada por reunirse nuevamente como equipo.

En algún momento de la conversación entre risas y lloriqueos rememorando a Peter y el actual entrenamiento al que Steve los había sometido, flotó el tema de Loki como quien no quiere la cosa.

Thor fue incapaz de ocultar una mueca nerviosa.

— _Asique ¿qué tal es la vida de lujo con ese hermano multimillonario que tenías escondido?—_ bromeó Rocket señalándole con la enorme jarra de cerveza. Shuri y Ned asintieron llenos de curiosidad.

— _Bien, todo bien, supongo—_ se encontró diciendo, llevándose una gran cantidad de nachos a la boca que le dieran el suficiente tiempo para pensar en alguna respuesta más ingeniosa.

— _¿Cómo que bien? Loki Laufeyson es tu hermano y no nos lo dijiste, jefe. Eso es crueldad—_ apuntó Shuri _—Vives con el hombre más deseado de todo el país. No puede estar "sólo bien"._

— _No sé que podría decir al respecto es sólo mi hermano— O lo fue_ , pensó para sus adentros, _un hermano que le robaba besos, novias y que se acostaba con hombres similares a él —Vivimos mucho tiempo separados, nos alejamos y nuestra relación siempre fue tirante. Loki es de naturaleza impredecible, nunca he sabido como piensa ni cómo reaccionará. Es complicado._

— _Oh—_ suspiró Ned, bajando sus ansias _—¿pero ahora se llevan mejor?_

Thor parpadeó intentando buscar una respuesta.

— _Omitiendo que ayer me lanzó un candelabro por la cabeza, creo que sí._

Los chicos se rieron y continuaron la conversación guiándola a otro rumbo, pero Thor no pudo evitar sorprenderse de su propia respuesta.

Regresó a casa borracho en todo el sentido de la palabra. No era de extrañarle lo mal que le sentó el alcohol después de tantos años de abstemia, pero sí le alegraba que esta vez hubiera recurrido a él por un motivo mucho más noble que querer borrar sus penas.

Se arrojó contra el mismo sillón en donde semanas anteriores Loki le había dado una cruel declaración con su cuerpo. Y casi pudo imaginárselo allí sobre él, trazando con los dedos los músculos de su abdomen, observándole con esos ojos brillosos llenos de dolor.

No quería pensar en eso, incluso cuando la moral y sus valores no tuvieran mucho que ver con ello. Era más una aguda sensación de culpa y de llevar una vida entera engañado, la que le atenazaba la consciencia y le impedía procesar con soltura todo lo que había sucedido allí.

Lamentaba profundamente no haberle dado una respuesta apropiada a su pregunta del día anterior, pero realmente no lo sabía ¿qué era Loki para él? ¿Qué significaba en su vida?

Hermanos. Desconocidos... ¿y ahora qué?

Repetía su mente mientras las palabras de Killian volvían a su cabeza: _"...no tienes idea del enfermo con el que vives. Gimiendo como una zorra mientras clamaba por su hermano, aunque fuera yo quien se la metía, Thor por favor, Thor más"_

El mayor negó con la cabeza. Era imposible de creer.

A él regresaron aquellos sueños de un joven Loki desnudo meciéndose contra su regazo, sollozando su nombre en jadeos ahogados y robándole besos mucho más apasionados de los que pudo sentir en vivo. Cada mañana despertaba con una insoportable sensación de culpa, morbo y una erección entre las piernas.

Tal vez el enfermo no era Loki, pensó deslizando sus gruesos dedos hasta el cierre del pantalón. Lanzó una mirada suspicaz por su cabeza asegurándose de que la casa estuviera vacía y la única luz que atenuara el lugar fuera la del exterior.

Cerró los ojos avergonzado de su propia excitación. Quiso culpar de ello a la falta de sexo en su vida y no lo frustrado que le dejaba cada amanecer cuando eran cobijas y no la suave piel de Loki lo que tocaba.

Se imaginó a si mismo en la casa que compartieron en su juventud, cuando los problemas aún eran solucionables y no los dejaban en el hospital. Visualizó a Loki como el adolescente insoportable que era acomodado en su cama, molestándole por alguna tontería. Imaginó su cabello corto y negro que por aquel tiempo mantenía bien engominado e intachable, esas camisas traslucidas bajo un sweater olivo que solía llevar aun cuando ya estuviera lo suficientemente desgastado. Ambos sabían que era su favorito porque Thor trabajó un verano entero para darse el lujo de regalárselo por su cumpleaños. Casi se enterneció por aquel detalle perdido en su memoria si no fuera por la palpitante carne que acariciaba con su mano.

Se vio a sí mismo, tironeándolo para que saliera de su cama, acomplejado por tal intimidad, pero en esta ocasión en vez de gritos y malos tratos Loki cerraría la puerta y pasaría sus brazos por su cuello susurrándole bajito palabras coquetas.

Se imaginó esa piel lechosa contra sus sabanas oscuras, el calor de su interior y como le cubriría la boca con la mano para que Frigga y Odin no notaran lo que ambos estaban haciendo en el segundo piso, a escasos metros de distancia. Antes de correrse en ese húmedo interior susurraría contra su oído _"hermano"_ como un término sucio y morboso que les haría ver blanco y escuchar un pitido por varios minutos.

Por supuesto, mezcló la fantasía con hechos más recientes, imaginando ser él quien se lo cogía como un maniaco en el baño de ese bar sin nombre, ya no lo llamaría hermano si no Thor y pese al odio y sus diferencias, Loki estaría tan cegado por el placer que no le importaría la rabia que traían a acuestas después de un doloroso aniversario de muerte. Ahí lo vislumbraba con esos trajes de tres piezas oscuros que tan bien se ajustaban a su cuerpo, esa sonrisa cruel y sus uñas hiriendo su espalda por sólo el placer de hacerle daño y Thor se dejaría. Dios, por supuesto que se dejaría.

Haría lo que fuera por Loki.

Sintió el pre-seminal derramarse sobre su palma, ayudando a aliviar esa insoportable fricción que le estaba volviendo loco.

Fantaseó con Loki en el restaurante, rozándolo bajo el mantel mientras Stark y Peter hablaban a gusto de avances científicos, imaginó su risa coqueta contra ese postre de quince dólares y cómo después de que ambos desaparecieran, Loki lo empujara a la fuerza contra la limusina y usara esa boca venenosa y cruel para algo más productivo, como darle placer.

 _Ah, sí. Estaba enfermo_ , pensó, tanto como el propio Loki si es que era cierto.

Podía sentir lo cerca que estaba, jadeando por lo bajo, e intensificando los movimientos contra su pelvis.

A sus oídos llegó su risa fantasmal y por fin lo sintió sobre él, acariciando su abdomen hasta llegar a su desesperada erección, guiándolo en un vaivén tortuoso con esos dedos largos y pálidos. Lo vio arquear su espalda y demostrarle esa llorosa expresión que para su total sorpresa le calentaba aún más.

" _¿Qué soy para ti?"_ susurraba la quimera, bajito contra sus labios jadeantes.

— _Loki...—_ gruñó en respuesta _—qué pregunta más tonta._

Lo vio contorsionarse y hundirse hasta el fondo de sus entrañas contra él.

"Dime"

— _Eres mi todo._

Y el orgasmo llegó con tanta fuerza que un gruñido ronco y gutural nació del fondo de su garganta, empapándose el uniforme y temblando de pies a cabeza. Había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

Entonces las luces se encendieron mostrando a un pálido Loki mirarle en total estupefacción con una taza de café haciéndose añicos.


	9. Amar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Diabetes
> 
> I. II. III. Pasado
> 
> IV. Presente
> 
> —Cursiva: Diálogo recuerdo.
> 
> "Cursiva" Pensamientos referencias, o alucinaciones.

I.

Observó sus labios delgados y rojizos entreabiertos ¿pánico, sorpresa, expectación? Tal vez todas, sólo sabía que no era la primera vez que se sentía así.

Hubo un tiempo cuando él era un adolescente y Loki un niño, su curiosidad e inexperiencia lo llevaron a colar a su habitación una revista pornográfica bastante desvaída. Había elegido una modelo coqueta de ojos verdes enormes y cabello negro alborotado, y se había tocado, untado en crema de manos hasta correrse perdido en un único nombre.

En su nerviosismo se había olvidado por completo de cerrar con picaporte aun cuando su hermano solía pasar rutinariamente por allí. Quizás (y sólo ahora siendo un adulto) podía aceptarse a sí mismo que una pequeña parte suya lo hizo a propósito, deseaba ver la expresión de desconcierto y asombro en el rostro infantil de su hermano.

Más que vergüenza de ser pillado por Loki, vino una furiosa sensación de haber echo algo terriblemente malo. Los chicos no se masturbaban pensando en otros chicos, mucho menos en sus hermanos menores, eso era enfermizo por donde se le mirara. Culpable, se juró jamás volver a hacer una cosa tan horrible y con el tiempo se olvidó de ello por completo.

Irónico destino el que una década más tarde la situación se repitiera y se sintiera de la misma manera de aquel entonces, casi quiso salir corriendo como un adolescente.

— _Llegas... temprano._

Vio sus ojos verdes parpadear de nerviosismo mientras se aferraba a si mismo. El café se esparcía por el suelo y la porcelana rota hacía un desastre similar a un campo de minas.

— _¿Tú qué?—_ susurró Loki juntando sus cejas en expectación.

Thor sintió sus mejillas arder.

Estaba tan confuso como el propio Loki.

Ante su falta de respuesta, su hermano dio un paso vacilante hacia él.

— _¡Cuidado!—_ chilló, pero la porcelana ya se había hundido con saña contra el pie de Loki. Éste lanzó un quejido de dolor, intentando conservar el equilibrio manteniendo su pie sangrante en el aire. Thor se olvidó por completo de sus manos pegajosas y su cuerpo húmedo, subiéndose los pantalones a trompicones y acercándose con la mayor rapidez posible _—¡Quédate aquí! Ya regreso._

Loki asintió con la vista puesta en sus pantalones manchados y mal puestos.

Thor corrió hasta su habitación, lavándose las manos y cambiándose por un short holgado. Poco le importó salir medio desnudo en busca del botiquín.

Cuando regresó medio minuto más tarde, el desastre de la sala seguía allí: el café esparcido por el suelo al igual que la taza hecha pedazos y Loki con cara de incrédulo afirmándose de la pared del pasillo mientras sangraba copiosamente.

— _No traes camisa—_ advirtió el más joven apenas se acercó con la clara intensión de tomarle en brazos.

— _Estaba sucia._

— _Ya me di cuenta._

Para su sorpresa Loki no opuso resistencia cuando le levantó del suelo en dirección a su habitación. Tal vez fue por el dolor o la turbación del momento, pero prefirió pensar que aceptó su tacto porque así lo deseaba.

Lo depositó con gentileza sobre la cama y con aún más suavidad se dedicó a remover la cerámica incrustada y limpiar la herida.

Loki seguía lleno de incredulidad, era la primera vez que se quedaba mudo de la impresión. Mientras vendaba la herida, buscó su mirada debajo de esas espesas pestañas negras, al menos no parecía molesto.

Se aseguró de alejar los trozos de cerámica ensangrentada y los restos de producto para limpieza, aunque estaba seguro de que más de una mancha rojiza debieron dejar sobre el costoso cobertor blanco.

— _Ya está—_ se descubrió anunciando, embobado por la incierta expresión en el rostro ajeno.

— _¿Qué?_

— _Tu pie—_ señaló comenzando a preocuparse ante la falta de respuesta en Loki.

— _Ah... bien._

Thor estaba casi seguro de que estaba pasando por alguna especie de shock.

Se levantó con la intensión de ir por una pala y escoba y limpiar el desastre que habían dejado por allá en la sala de estar, recientemente convertido en su campo de batalla, pero al intentarlo sintió el jalón de su pantalón contra los dedos de Loki.

—... _Lo que dijiste ¿era verdad?—_ susurró el menor incapaz de soltarlo. Thor sintió como la vergüenza subía hasta sus mejillas.

— _Si—_ contestó incapaz de mentir.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló a través de su pálida mejilla.

— _Ya veo—_ Thor regresó a su posición sentándose a su lado, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de todas las dudas que llevaba albergando desde hacía semanas, tal vez años.

Loki lucía tan vulnerable y herido que la sola intención de alejarse de él dolía como cal hirviente. Lo cobijó con dulzura contra su pecho desnudo y se permitió aspirar el suave perfume de su cabello.

Entonces lo sintió sollozar.

— _No era así como debía suceder—_ balbuceaba el más joven contra su piel _—No debías enterarte de esta forma. No así. No cuando te recuperé._

Thor sintió como su corazón se apretaba ¿toda su vida había sido una mentira? ¿Qué era lo que habían estado evitando tan desesperadamente todo ese tiempo? ¿Odiarse? ¿Matarse entre sí? ¿O algo que habían creído imposible por el hecho de ser hermanos?

— _Loki._

— _No. Por favor. Debemos parar, Thor. Todo esto sólo te está haciendo daño, confundiéndote. Ya tienes suficiente con Peter y la agencia..._

Pero Thor dejó de escucharlo. Ya hacía mucho que sabía que todo lo que salía de la boca de Loki no eran más que verdades a medias y mentiras bien elaboradas. Lo importante era aquello que evitaba mirar, como sus ojos llorosos y llenos de anhelo o ese palpitar incesante desde su pecho como el aleteo de un jilguero.

La verdad estaba ahí, durante años y Thor se había dedicado a evitarla.

Le robó un beso, tan intempestivo y profundo que sintió la propia confusión de Loki contra sus labios, el anhelo y el deseo de años acumulado en ese simple gesto. En un roce húmedo y caliente que le obligó a hundirse más, hasta fundirse contra Loki en la cama. Lo besó con premura, disfrutando de la tímida lengua ajena aventurarse en su interior, en la profundidad de su propia boca.

No fue un beso de película, fue uno desesperado, donde los labios duelen y los dientes chocan, pero Thor estaba feliz, pleno por vez primera. Entregado a aquella sensación que se negaron por años.

— _Eres mi todo, Loki. Siempre lo has sido._

II.

Despertó sintiéndose ligero, cálido cerca del pecho donde la cabeza de Loki se apoyaba al dormir. Una sonrisa bobalicona se cruzó por su rostro y por inercia llevó sus labios a ese cabello oscuro en un beso tierno.

Se habían estado besando hasta dormirse pegado el uno al otro.

Tenían muchísimas cosas por hablar, pero por primera vez se sentía esperanzado.

— _Buenos días—_ susurró al verle gruñir desperezándose contra él. Unos segundos después Loki se le quedó mirando como si no pudiera creerse que estuviera despierto. El rubio pudo ver el momento exacto en que sus mejillas tomaron un profundo carmín.

— _Hey..._

— _Aunque me encantaría quedarme en la cama contigo._

— _¿Te encantaría?—_ interrumpió asombrado.

— _Sí—_ contestó acomodándole un mechón rebelde de cabello _—debemos ir a trabajar. Sin ti esa compañía se caería a pedazos y mis mocosos aún necesitan una mamá gallina._

Poco después Loki entró a ducharse mientras el mayor preparaba el desayuno y limpiaba los restos de la noche anterior, ciertamente Loki había sangrado bastante, pero la herida no lucía mal al verla por la mañana.

Preparó el café bastante fuerte y sin azúcar de Loki y huevos con tocino para ambos. Ya en el baño se aseguró de que su barba luciera bien recortada y su cabello estuviera presentable. El uniforme aún acentuaba su figura y según Shuri estaba comenzando a lucir como un _Sugar Daddy_ lo que debía ser bueno ¿no?

Ya listo y decidido a encarar a su _hermano,_ se acercó hasta el comedor donde Loki le esperaba tan pulcro y atractivo como siempre. Thor se preguntó como demonios no se había percatado de ello antes.

— _No podemos volver a repetir lo que pasó anoche_ — murmuró Loki tras su café, en su postura se notaba lo rígido y nervioso que estaba.

— _¿Por qué no?—_ preguntó sintiendo su ceño hundirse, pero se negaba a molestarse, en especial porque sabía que era el miedo hablando por Loki.

— _Por que no está bien, Thor._

— _¿No te gustaron mis besos?_

Las mejillas del más joven se tornaron de un rojo brillante y Thor quiso arrebatarle esa maldita taza que le impedía la total vista de su rostro.

— _No se trata de eso._

— _Creí que era un buen besador, aunque ha pasado algún tiempo quizás deba practicar con alguien más... ¿qué dices tú?_

— _¡No!—_ Thor sonrió en su interior. Sin la venda de la hermandad en sus ojos, podía darse cuenta de lo fácil que era ponerlo celoso.

— _Entonces no veo el problema._

— _Somos hermanos, Thor._

El rubio se levantó dando unos pasos en su dirección y afirmándose del respaldo de su silla. Loki tembló en su lugar, pero parecía dispuesto a saltarle al cuello a admitir su vergüenza.

— _¿Qué? ¿Tu me ves como un hermano?_

— _No, pero... tú a mi sí._

Thor se encogió de hombros.

— _Eso no me impidió masturbarme pensando en ti ayer—_ observó su reloj anunciando que iba cinco minutos tarde para el trabajo _—Bien, nos vemos para la cena. Ah... y ni te atrevas a escapar, es noche de pizza no lo olvides Loki._

Con un beso rápido en los labios se despidió antes de que el más joven pudiera reaccionar.

No estaba dispuesto a dejar ir lo que fuera que sea que se estaba cociendo entre ellos dos. Mucho menos cuando Loki lucía tan vulnerable y entregado.

Se la pasó el resto del día soñando despierto, observando a su equipo ser tan capaces y eficientes como siempre. Agradecía inmensamente que Fury les hubiese dado una semana de marcha blanca antes de encontrarse con toda la avalancha de trabajo encima. No habría logrado concentrarse en él aunque de su vida dependiera.

A su salida se decidió a visitar a su padre antes de que las cosas se complicaran aún más. Su intuición de policía le decía que el viejo tenía bastante que ver en todas las mentiras que se habían construido a su alrededor y consideraba que desempolvar algunos recuerdos podría ayudar con ese futuro tan incierto que esperaba compartir con Laufeyson.

— _Besé a Loki—_ anunció tras la charla trivial y los saludos corteses. Odín no parecía sorprendido.

— _Creo que es momento de que saques el bourbon que llevo añejando desde tu nacimiento._

Thor asintió en busca de los vasos y la vieja botella oculta al fondo de la mampara en el salón de su madre. Cuando regresó Odín le quitó el whisky y lo sirvió en medidas idénticas, ofreciéndole un vaso a cambio.

Thor descubrió en su ojo viejo y sabio el cansancio y la aceptación de lo inevitable. Brindaron a su salud y bebieron gran parte de un solo trago.

— _Fui yo quien lo inició. Loki parece aterrado de admitir lo que siente por mí o... tenerme cerca._

— _¿Y qué crees que siente por ti? —_ masculló su padre desde su sillón en un tono paternal, casi como si hablara con un niño.

Thor se encogió de hombros.

— _Sé que al menos me desea, lo ha hecho por años—_ Odín lanzó una carcajada antes de beber el resto del brebaje con necesidad.

— _Creo que no logras dimensionar la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia ti, hijo mío._

— _Entonces por favor explícamelo, padre—_ rogó rellenando ambos vasos _—tú nos criaste, tú mejor que nadie conoce la naturaleza indómita de Loki. Él jamás ha sido honesto conmigo y si me enteré de sus sentimientos te aseguro que fue mera casualidad. Sé que por él se habría llevado el secreto a la tumba._

— _¿Y esperas que yo traicione su confianza?_

Thor le dedicó su más irónica mirada.

— _¿Cuál confianza?_

Odín sólo sonrió en respuesta, dijeran lo que dijeran había mucho de su padre en Loki, tal vez por lo mismo es que se llevaban tan mal.

Mantuvieron un silencio largo, como si el viejo buscara conectar los engranajes de su cabeza para dar con las palabras y recuerdos que dieran sentido a una oración, siendo su hijo ya sabía que en algún momento terminaría por responder, sólo que el nerviosismo y la expectación hacían de la espera una eternidad. Sus manos ya se sentían resbalosas producto del sudor frío que descendía con brusquedad y se sentía incapaz de sostener el vaso por más tiempo.

— _Tu hermano te amó desde el primer instante que te vio—_ confesó al fin _—Eras muy pequeño para recordarlo, pero Loki sólo paraba de llorar en tus brazos. Eras su adoración, su héroe. Tengo la impresión de que jamás dejaste de serlo._

— _Padre..._

Éste negó.

— _Estaban tan apegados el uno al otro que Frigga y yo no vimos el problema hasta muy tarde ya, cuando alejarlos resultó imposible, catastrófico diría yo._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Se volvió rebelde, depresivo, incluso a veces con arrebatos de ira que terminaban en peleas absurdas que no lográbamos comprender. Loki no era así, pese a lo que creas su naturaleza siempre fue dulce, respetuosa, llena de amor, por ti, por todos—_ Odín lanzó un largo suspiro antes de beber nuevamente todo de un trago _—Tú vivías en tu nube de felicidad, siempre brillando, rodeado de novias y amigos, lo normal. No te diste cuenta._

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?_

— _¿Qué sospechábamos que tu hermano sufría de penas de amor por ti?_

Thor sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

— _Tal vez sólo se confundió—_ masculló en un sonido agudo _—Tal vez confundió su admiración por otra cosa._

— _¿Y ha estado confundido por los últimos doce años de su vida? No lo creo, Thor. Y ya al caso, no importa._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?—_ gruñó elevando la voz _—¡He vivido engañado toda mi maldita vida! ¡Creí que me odiaba! ¡Que no soportaba tenerme cerca! ¡Lo alejé porque pensé que le hacía daño! Y ahora resulta que no. Que fue mi ausencia lo que terminó hiriéndolo. No lo comprendo._

— _¿Y que harás? ¿Decirle que le correspondes y prometerle una vida juntos? No te engañes a ti mismo, hijo mío. No es el mismo tipo de amor el que tú sientes por él._

— _¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que yo siento?_

— _Se que has querido a Loki toda tu vida y qué harías lo que sea por hacerle feliz, pero esto es mucho más profundo Thor. No se trata de querer sino de sentir._

— _No..._

— _Loki te ama_ — afirmó Odín — _Y renunció a su familia, a su apellido y hasta a su identidad por ese amor._

— _Él no renunció, tú lo echaste de esta familia, tú le quitaste su identidad—_ le acusó sintiendo de pronto todo el veneno que llevaba reprimiendo desde su juventud _—no lo culpes a él por algo que tú hiciste._

— _No lo culpo a él, Thor. Te culpo a ti._

— _¿Qué?_

El rubio sintió como toda la ira, se iba a cero.

— _Rompiste su corazón, su voluntad y sus huesos una y otra vez hasta que lo mandé lejos. No lo sabías, se que tus intensiones eran buenas, pero lo destrozaste—_ Thor jadeó sonoramente necesitando sentarse unos segundos, sentía la revelación tan pesada como el plomo _—Tu hermano se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba ser tu hermano, odiaba su amor imposible y sus arrebatos de celos, nos odiaba a nosotros por ser incapaces de ayudarle—_ la voz del viejo Odin sonaba temblorosa, honesta, dura _—Decirle que no era mi hijo y enviarlo lejos fue la decisión más dolorosa que he tomado, pero era necesario. Era la única forma en que pudiera seguir viviendo._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?_

— _Loki tenía derecho a decidir. Y él decidió vivir con el desamor y tenerte cerca como un amigo con el que compartió una vida._

— _No... ¡No! Yo no quiero eso, me niego._

— _Thor..._

— _¡No, padre!_

— _La cosa es que no tienes elección. Con Loki no puedes ir a medias tintas, lo amas o no._

Thor por fin, comprendió como quien lanza una moneda que era lo que quería. No podía seguir viviendo como un conocido, ni tampoco como un hermano, o quien por primera vez prueba el amor, como algo caprichoso y olvidable. Loki no merecía algo tan voluble y cruel. No después del largo camino que llevaban atravesado.

Su propia ignorancia había arruinado su vida, no dejaría que eso sucediera una vez más.

— _Entonces no hay nada más que discutir._

— _¿Es ese el camino que escogerás?_

— _Sí._

Se despidieron poco después con la convicción marcando sus expresiones y nada más que agregar que un simple:

— _Gracias—_ por parte de Thor.

III.

Loki lucía aterrado sentado sobre el larguero acolchado al lado del ventanal, se mordía las uñas compulsivamente y miraba con manía su teléfono móvil, cuando él entró.

— _¿Dónde has estado?—_ chilló por una octava de su voz, acercándose con rapidez. Su cabello negro estaba revuelto de tanto tirárselo con su manía habitual y su camisa se había arrugado por estar sentado en una posición severa. Tan desamparado, tan enamorado ¿cómo no lo vio antes? _—Dijiste que llegara temprano para ver una película y aquí me tienes esperando tres horas como un idiota que... ¿qué?_

Con lentitud rozó con la punta de los dedos sus labios rojizos, estaban hinchados de tanto besar, entreabiertos, anhelantes por una nueva caricia que Thor sintió necesidad. Recorrió más arriba, sintiendo las mejillas afiladas, enmarcando esos furibundos ojos verdes que destellaban en confusión e ira.

Lo atrajo hacia sí, aferrándole por la nuca y su espalda baja con fuerza, necesitaba sentirlo cerca y resguardarlo de todo mal, incluso si su mal era él mismo.

Su pecho se sentía cálido, seguro del paso que daría a continuación.

— _Tengo un ojo menos, costillas fisuradas y cada tanto pierdo la sensibilidad de mi mano izquierda porque sí. No duermo, no porque no pueda sino porque cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelvo a ese infierno del que salí y no lo soporto, siento que me desgarro por dentro—_ confesó en un susurro suave contra su oído, sintió a Loki estremecerse antes de mirarle lleno de incertidumbre _—además las veces que duermo ronco como un oso. Y me muevo en la cama, doy patadas y manotazos. Soy un autentico desastre._

— _¿Thor... qué?_

— _Trabajo en el FBI, creo que es en lo único que soy bueno y me gusta, lo que conllevaría a que siempre me verás herido o moribundo y te la pasaras preocupado por mí. Soy un imán para los problemas y adicto al peligro. Un idiota en potencia, básicamente. Tampoco soy refinado, no sé de chefs, artistas, ni músicos famosos. La ópera me aburre con locura y lloraría si me arrastraras a una fiesta con todos tus amigos intelectuales y tuviera que compartir con ellos más de quince minutos. Te avergonzaré a horrores. Apenas abra la boca, lo haré, es un hecho._

Loki esbozó una sonrisa turbada, arqueando sus cejas en burla y confusión.

— _¿Pero qué dices?_

— _No tengo ni idea de como usar la mitad de las cosas en esta casa, y creo que tu tampoco, pero son bonitas. Odio los cuadros que adornan cada una de estas paredes, son tan... ¿vanguardistas? ¿es esa la palabra? Me gustaría tener más fotos de nosotros, de nuestros amigos, de las cosas que nos gustan. No me siento cómodo, aún. No hasta que tu apareces por esa puerta cada día. Me gusta cuando te paseas sólo con ese camisón que insistes que no es un camisón por las mañanas y hueles a café colombiano. Adoro la forma en que sonríes, sí justo así._

— _Thor._

— _Me gusta cuando me regañas, porque frunces el entrecejo y pierdes el control por completo, cuando siempre has sido tan correcto en todo, me hace sentir especial, aunque suene algo tonto. Me gustas tú, y no porque seas atractivo, que sí lo eres y eso lo tienes más que claro, don Casanova...No. Me gustas porque eres celoso, llorón y tu carácter es horrible, porque te enfureces y me lanzas cosas por la cabeza y a los minutos vuelves avergonzado pidiendo disculpas. Porque eres dulce y acaricias mi cabello cuando crees que estoy dormido mientras vemos un partido de beisbol—_ Las mejillas de Loki se tornaron de un intenso carmín _—Y vivo lleno de miedo cada día de te des cuenta de lo patético que soy y me eches de tu vida, como debería ser. No soy perfecto, Loki. Soy ruin, vengativo y un pusilánime de lo peor, y me aprovecharé de tu bondad como siempre lo he hecho. Además, nunca he sabido amar, ya ves como han terminado todas mis relaciones, estoy muy jodido por dentro._

— _No digas eso, por favor—_ rogó Loki tomándole por el rostro con ambas manos. Thor le devolvió una misma sonrisa.

— _Como verás, soy el peor partido posible, ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo cortejarte o ser romántico, pero... no puedo soportar la idea de seguir siendo un conocido para ti, no quiero ser un amigo, no quiero ser tu "roommate". Quiero ser tu familia, quiero ser el amor de tu vida y si me aceptas te juro que dedicaré mi vida entera a compensarte todo el dolor que te he causado._

Loki se le quedó mirando boquiabierto.

Tras cinco largos segundos de espera Thor comenzó a desesperarse hasta que vio cómo de su rostro nació un puchero y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Primero negó y luego asintió, repartiendo besos por su cuello.

— _Eres un idiota._

Lo demás es historia.

IV.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

Preguntó Loki olvidándose del teléfono móvil en su mano y mirándole lleno de sorpresa. Thor en respuesta lo acercó hacía si con su brazo bueno y le besó tan apasionadamente como en sus recuerdos.

—Te he llamado cariño. _Esposito._

Las mejillas del menor se tornaron carmín en una mezcla de vergüenza y furia.

—Odio que me llames de esa forma— masculló en un mohín molesto pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

—¿Cómo? ¿Esposito o cariño?— en respuesta Loki le mordió el cuello con saña. Si tan sólo ese gesto le causara más dolor que placer habría sido una reprimenda de verdad.

—Idiota, creí que jamás recuperarías tu memoria— Susurró con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

—Lamento haberte asustado, Loki— susurró en una disculpa acariciando su espalda —pero más lamento no haber aprovechado esta oportunidad. Lo prometiste.

—No se de qué hablas— masculló el menor haciéndose el tonto.

—¿Oh? ¿Ahora eres tú quien perdió la memoria? Déjame recordártelo entonces— murmuró deslizando sus manos desde la espigada espalda hasta ese trasero redondo que conocía de toda una vida —prometiste que jugaríamos al doctor y el paciente. Oh dios, no sabes cuánto llevo fantaseando con cogerte llamándote doctor Laufeyson.

—¡Thor!— chilló Loki ocultando lo mucho que le agradaba aquella idea.

—Oh vamos, sabes que la fiesta de Fandral puede esperar— negoció apretando ligeramente su carne, empujándolo contra el baño de pacientes —Hasta podría fingir que sigo sin memoria.

—Strange debería revisarte...

Thor sonrió con todos sus dientes, sabía que había ganado.

—Vamos, sólo quiero saber si recuerdo bien tu cuerpo ¿qué tal si me olvidé de ese bonito lunar sobre tu cadera? ¿O esa cicatriz que te ganaste cerca de las costillas cuando te empujé del roble en casa de los abuelos?— Loki negó cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Eso sería terrible, _hermano_.

Loki se mordió el labio antes de que Thor le empujara contra la pared.

Estaban desesperados el uno por el otro, Thor aún tenía grabada una vida de dolor a cuestas, marcando todos aquellos buenos momentos que Loki y el había vivido juntos. Él era feliz ahora, pero sabía que no siempre lo fue, el perder la memoria había sido un buen recordatorio de ello.

Entre besos y mordidas, le quitó su remilgado traje de tres piezas empujando el chaleco y la camisa fuera del pantalón, necesitaba sentir esa piel fría y suave con la que había fantaseado durante toda su adolescencia.

Recorrió con gula y necesidad su abdomen fuerte y húmedo, siguiendo un recorrido hasta su pecho, donde su corazón de jilguero seguía latiendo tan apasionadamente por él.

Loki buscó su boca mientras con su mano tanteaba su erección, dura como piedra de tan sólo pensar en estar muy dentro en su interior. Thor lo necesitaba, tanto que le costaba respirar de no tenerlo cerca.

—Thor por favor— rogó frotándose contra él.

Sin dificultad lo giró contra la pared, brusco pero lo suficientemente intenso como para robarle un suspiro de deseo. Le bajó el pantalón casi de manera mecánica apartando el cinturón de golpe en un sonido a cuero y dominación.

Su pálido y redondo culo era justo lo que llevaba necesitando desde que había despertado aturdido y sin recuerdos, lamiendo y marcando a antojo, anhelante por su caliente sabor. Delineó su curvatura con la lengua hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su cuerpo, y no se detuvo hasta entrar en su interior, humedeciendo todo a su paso, nublando sus pensamientos por el placer de saberlo suyo.

—No pares, no pares, no pares— rogaba Loki aferrado a la pared de cerámica donde sus nudillos se tornaban aún más blancos ante tal desesperación. Thor se tomó su tiempo para penetrarlo con la lengua, tan lento como tortuoso dispuesto a jugar con la corta paciencia que su esposo poseía. Le encantaba verle retorcerse de placer y aun así mantenerse tan altanero y petulante como para admitir su desesperación.

Agregó a colación un dedo seguido casi al instante de otro, conocía su cuerpo a tal cabalidad como para saber que disfrutaba de una dosis de dolor tanto como el placer.

—¿Cómo se sintió volver a hablar con tu hermano?— susurró contra su muslo, recorriendo la cadera con la barba de su mejilla, Loki solo sabía gemir, intentando acallarlos contra su propia mano. Aún más cuando Thor encontró su necesitado falo húmedo y apretado a la pared —Que te volviera a tratar como mi _hermanito. Mi lindo y sucio hermanito._

Lo giró hacia él, manteniéndose justo a la altura en que su entrepierna rogaba a gritos por más atención que sólo su mano lesionada.

—Estaba asustado— sollozo encontrando un soporte en su cabeza, por donde sus manos se aferraban con necesidad —Avergonzado y deseoso por gritarte que no podías mirar a las enfermeras porque eres mío.

—¿Oh?— susurró en una sonrisa contra su piel hirviente —¿Celoso?

Loki negó severamente con los ojos abrumados de placer.

—Mentiroso— Lo tragó por entero, disfrutando como su sabor se abría paso centímetro a centímetro en su boca mientras Loki se aferraba a su pelo, tembloroso y agitado.

—Sí, sí, sí— sollozaba hundiéndose aún más profundo en su garganta. Con sus dedos Thor lo sintió listo y lo suficientemente suelto como para recibirlo en su interior y por mucho que deseara ir más lento no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo.

Se conformaría con lo que tenía por ahora.

Loki tampoco parecía disgustado con la idea porque apenas le soltó en un sonido idéntico al POP, con la comisura de los labios húmedos y pegajosos, se giró ofreciendo una vista privilegiada para lo que ambos deseaban.

Thor no lo pensó dos veces antes de revelar su excitación e ir en contra de su piel en un movimiento lento y ondulante.

—¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando desperté sin recuerdos y te vi llorando por tu enfermo?— susurró contra su cuello, regalándole suaves besos y caricias a las que Loki correspondió por entero.

—¿mmh...?— inquirió en un monosílabo incapaz de hablar, sobre todo cuando Thor deslizó ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

—"Desearía que mi hermano llorara así por mí, que sintiera algo tan intenso como para llorar así"

Loki cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, unos segundos más tarde el mayor lo penetró con tal intensidad que ambos fueron incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que él otro y el inmenso placer que sentían.

Thor se dejó ir como un hombre que ve agua en el desierto, satisfecho y lleno de vida. Sintió el cúmulo de emociones explotar en su pecho y que un par de lágrimas traicioneras abandonara sus ojos sin su permiso. Por supuesto, Loki como si comprendiera toda su batalla interna besó y secó cada una de ellas, estaba allí para él recibiéndolo todo, aceptándolo por entero.

Movieron sus caderas con locura, en un sexo sucio y caliente que sabían ambos anhelaban. Thor acababa de reencontrarse con sus propios sentimientos por Loki y éste salía del susto de tener que vivir en una mentira otra vez.

Loki ahogó sus gemidos contra el cuello de Thor, mordiendo y succionando hasta asegurarse de que todo mundo comprendiera que era suyo, especialmente él. Y Thor lo disfrutó, porque era justo eso lo que más necesitaba, saber que pertenecía a él por entero.

El sonido de piel chocando, húmedo y febril fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que fue imposible retenerlo por más tiempo. Loki fue el primero en dejarse ir, desplomándose casi por completo entre la pared y su esposo mientras a Thor no le tomó mucho llegar, demasiado enloquecido por las maravillosas contracciones en su interior.

Lanzó un gruñido sordo antes de caer en el total orgasmo y dejarse ir, observando como su blanca esencia marcaba ese culo respingón que amaba con locura.

El alivio corría por sus venas.

—No te creas que te has salvado del escarmiento, Odínson— advirtió Loki sin aliento.

—¿Alguna forma de librarme de mi castigo?

—No vuelvas a olvidar que me amas.

—Jamás— contestó en una sonrisa.


	10. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Loki.

I.

Esa mañana como cualquier otra, tras el habitual ritual de desayuno, risas y pleitos con Odín, su esposo se despidió con un beso rápido en los labios y la promesa de un buen tiempo de calidad para ambos, lo que más sonaba a sueño improbable que algo real.

 _—...Recuerda ir por la comida para el perro y nada de cervezas_ —advirtió Loki _—comienzas a parecerte al gordo de Volstagg._

Thor había esbozado un puchero antes de lanzarle una de esas sonrisas que lograban ponerlo como gelatina.

 _—Eres tan frívolo. Sólo te casaste conmigo por mi cuerpo—_ le dijo fingiendo indignación.

 _—¿Y por qué más sino?—_ bromeó el más joven dedicándole una ardiente mirada de vuelta.

_—¿Por mi encanto natural?_

_—Oh, sí claro. Justo por eso._

Pero Thor no regresó ni con la comida para el perro, cervezas o su sola presencia.

Las horas tras la cena comenzaron a avanzar y entre más pasaban los minutos más sentía como el mundo se le venía encima y ya no lograba pasar el aire.

Mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su argolla matrimonial, una llamada entrante con el tono fúnebre que tenía para todo lo relacionado con el trabajo de su esposo comenzó a pitar con violencia.

No necesitó ver el nombre para saber que se trataba de Nick Fury.

 _—¿Dónde está?—_ logró decir sintiendo su voz quebrarse a la mitad. Ya habían quedado atrás los _cómo_ y _porqué._ Sabía exactamente que de retrasarse su esposo sólo quedaban tres alternativas: Thor estaba parcialmente herido, muy herido o muerto. Era su maldición.

_—En el Metropolitan... es grave._

_—¿Qué tan grave?_

_—Se ha dado en la cabeza, no despierta._

No había sido capaz de conducir con los nervios que traía encima, teniendo que recurrir de Fandral para tal labor. Sif y Volstagg se habían ofrecido para quedarse cuidando de sus animales y de Odín, pues el viejo estaba en la fase de desaparecerse por los lugares más insólitos en cuanto uno le quitaba los ojos de encima. Otra razón más para insistirle a Thor cada día de cambiar su peligroso trabajo de campo por uno a salvo en una oficina.

Como si fuera posible hacer cambiar de opinión a un asno como ese.

_—En cuanto lo vea lo mato._

Fandral que ya lo conocía bien sabía que eso era lo más cercano que Loki lograría expresar como angustia (al menos frente a otros).

_—Él estará bien, Loki. Esa cabezota dura debe servirle de algo._

Pero no fue así, no durante las primeras semanas, ni las que le siguieron. Thor se había dado un golpe del que era probable que no saliera.

Loki que siempre se sintió en conflicto con Dios, o cualquier tema religioso, se descubrió justo como en años anteriores, cuando su hermano apenas logró salir con vida de un atentado, tan desesperado que cualquier cosa que pudiera salvarlo le resultaba posible. Asique rezó, rogó, meditó y esperó por un milagro.

 _—Mi buen amigo ¿qué sucede? Luces pálido_ — le dijo un día Odín recibiéndolo en compañía de Heimdall y rodeado de sus mascotas que parecían tan deprimidas como él. Estaba claro que su padre volvía a confundirlo con Laufey, su padre biológico.

 _—No es nada—_ intentó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

— _Vamos, puedes decirme, siempre he sido un sabio concejero para tus penas ¿no?—_ Heimdall le asintió en señal de apoyo antes de salir en dirección al patio dándoles privacidad _—Ven aquí, Laufey, cuéntame que sucede._

Loki resintió el dolor de cada uno de sus músculos por su mal dormir en las sillas de la sala de espera al dejarse caer en el lugar que Odín le ofrecía.

No sabía en qué minuto su garganta se llenó de un nudo que le impedía tragar.

 _—Yo... lo amo, padre—_ susurró sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer _—Lo he amado desde que soy un niño ¿lo recuerdas?—_ Odín lucía tan perdido como la senilidad le permitía — _Lo he amado con tanta intensidad que llega a ser ridículo y siento que me muero cada vez que se lastima. No sé que hacer, estoy perdido sin ese idiota—_ sollozó — _Creí que estaba preparado desde lo del aeropuerto, pero no es así... No lo es._ Si no despierta yo... Yo.

Odín se le quedó mirando largo rato, lo que no resultaba raro en su condición exceptuando que por esta vez de su boca nació un:

—¿ _Loki?_

_—¿Padre? ¿Acaso tú...?_

_—¿Dónde está Thor? ¿Dónde está tu esposo?—_ masculló el viejo posando una mano regordeta sobre su hombro _—¿Por qué lloras hijo mío? ¿se ha metido otra vez en líos?_

Loki lloró descarnadamente en los brazos de su padre.

Fue ese mismo día que Thor abrió los ojos, el único problema fue que no lo reconoció, ni a él ni a nadie.

II.

—Yo conduzco— anunció su esposo, devolviéndolo al presente, en su rostro traía dibujada una sonrisa bobalicona muy propia de él.

—No me pongas a prueba Odinson— rezongó de mala gana.

Por pura suerte, Thor había logrado recobrar su memoria casi por completo y lucía tan emocionado como Loki por regresar a casa y redimir todas esas semanas perdidas.

—Oh, vamos, tesoro.

Había en su carácter optimista y desvergonzado algo contagioso que siempre lograba borrar la insoportable pena que llevaba a cuestas. Sus días de preocupación acababan abruptamente en cuanto lo volvía a tener cerca, eso para Loki era una ley universal.

—Nada de tesoro, aún estoy furioso contigo.

Hacía apenas unos minutos habían acabado su idílico sexo de _"reconciliación"_ en el baño para pacientes y ya sentía la semilla de su esposo descender por sus muslos, humedeciendo su ropa interior.

Se sentía como un adolescente caliente, libertino y estúpido.

Ya dentro del auto Loki pudo volver a respirar, Thor estaba a salvo, a resguardo donde sus ojos podían verle y lejos de mata sanos y maquinillas que le ponían de los nervios.

 _Todo está bien,_ se decía apretando el manubrio con ambas manos incapaz de encender el auto. Se sentía tan aliviado y furioso que ese nudo de emociones que llevaba cargando desde que Fury le llamó para avisarle del accidente, volvía a su garganta, empañándole la vista y abrumando sus sentidos.

—¿Loki?

Preguntó Thor alarmado, cuando las primeras lágrimas se asomaron por su rostro.

—Creí que volverías a llamarme _"hermano"—_ sollozó incapaz de devolverle la mirada —Creí que esta vez no la contarías Odinson, no fue divertido— los labios de Thor dibujaron una O de comprensión antes de sonreírle lleno de afecto —No puedes volver a hacerme esto... no otra vez. Mi corazón no lo soportaría ¿comprendes?

Thor le consoló como sólo el sabía, sin palabras y un cariño eterno.

III.

De regreso a casa, el rubio idiota lucía realmente interesado por todo el vecindario como si buscara pruebas del breve paso del tiempo que se había perdido durante su hospitalización, aunque no había mucho que pudiera encontrar salvo el leve tono de ansiedad que Loki dejaba entrever a medida que se acercaban a su barrio. No ayudaba mucho el que Fandral hubiera organizado una fiesta sorpresa con todos los amigos de Thor cuando éste lo era de todo el mundo.

Se arrepintió casi instantáneamente en cuanto viró en dirección a su avenida y divisó la inmensa fiesta que lograba salir hasta la calle, una decena de autos flanqueaban todo el bandejón estacionados casi milimétricamente y juraría que todo Nueva York había sido invitada a la fiesta porque le resultaba imposible que nadie hubiese puesto pegas en tener seis parrillas llenas de carne dando vueltas, una banda local tocando en una improvisada tarima y mesas semi acomodadas en plena calle, además de un gentío que parecían más un centenar.

—Yo lo mato.

Thor en respuesta le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa, la misma que lo llevaba dando desde que eran unos niños.

—Tu sabías que cuando te casaste conmigo vendrían los problemas y mis amigos incluidos, te lo advertí, querido.

Loki bufó por lo bajo.

—No me pruebes Odinson, no me pruebes— Advirtió estacionando y dándose ánimos para lo que podrían ser varios días de juerga.

Los primeros en percibir su llegada fueron sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes casi le saltaron al cuello en un abrazo grupal que a Loki le pareció de lo más doloroso.

—¡Jefe!— lloriqueaba Rocket y Shuri a coro.

—¿Y ustedes son...?— se atrevió a decir el granuja cambiando de un paraguazo la expresión de alegría en sus pupilos por una de inmensa decepción.

—¿Usted no nos... reconoce?— por supuesto Thor mantuvo su expresión pasmada por un par de eternos segundos antes de cambiarla por una sonrisa más amplia y otro abrazo grupal.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlos? Soy su mamá gallina después de todo.

Loki prefirió apartarse dándoles espacio, y de paso aprovechar para darse una ducha rápida, sólo dios podría saber cuánto duraría semejante fiesta, o peor, el tiempo que le tomaría a su esposo saludar a todo mundo.

El gentío se separó permitiéndole el paso, a medida que varias caras familiares le dirigían un saludo a lo lejos, confiados que de hablarle éste escupiría fuego por la boca. Fandral tuvo la intención de aproximarse, pero en cuánto recibió su furibunda mirada, cambió de dirección bien lejos suyo. Sif le sonrió con simpatía.

Dentro de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta y otro centenar de invitados tuvieron que abrirse como el mar rojo para poder acceder hasta el baño de su habitación, no se sorprendió encontrarse a su gato muy oculto en lo más alto del closet, cuando buscó toallas y ropa limpia.

—Somos dos— le dijo, acariciando su pata —Es la maldición de amar a alguien tan amigable.

Una vez dentro, cerrando con seguro y dejando que el agua barriera con todo su nerviosismo, se permitió respirar, dando largas bocanadas de aire para después soltarlo lento.

Había estado tan terriblemente asustado durante todo ese tiempo, que saber que las cosas volvían a su estado natural casi lograba doblarle las rodillas de alivio.

Se duchó durante bastante tiempo, tardando en embetunarse con cremas y domando su rizado cabello natural, pues nunca se presentaría frente a desconocidos luciendo como un vagabundo (cosa que su esposo hacía por naturaleza).

Ya estaba terminando de calzarse los zapatos cuando Thor entró con una enorme sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza en una pose sumisa.

—La fiesta puede que tome bastante tiempo... lo siento.

Loki simplemente se encogió de hombros devolviendo su atención a sus cordones.

—Si no fuera así no serían amigos tuyos.

—Ya sé, pero aun así no está bien. Necesitas descansar.

—¿Yo necesito descansar?

Thor asintió.

—Luces agotado, mi amor.

Sintió sus cejas contraerse en incredulidad, pero el enojo no alcanzó a concretarse al ser empujado y sometido por su esposo en la cama. La forma en que sus cuerpos se acoplaban al del otro era increíble y muy placentero.

—Eres un tramposo— le susurró deslizando sus dedos por sus hombros anchos, Thor le besó con intensidad, recorriéndolo con los dedos. El aroma varonil que Thor desprendía siempre lograba borrar todo enojo de su sistema.

—Aprendí del mejor— Olvidándose de todo, Loki se permitió disfrutar aquellas caricias, Thor era un hombre terriblemente cariñoso y apegado a él, pero no siempre lo fue y la sola idea de tal vez jamás volver a sentirlo de esa forma le estremecía por completo —No tengas miedo, mi cielo. Ya estoy aquí, contigo y siempre será así.

Loki lo besó profundamente. Quería creerle, realmente quería.

IV.

Su esposo ya se había perdido hacía mucho entre la bataola de la parrillada y la decena de amigos que buscaba su atención. Loki no se había quejado, no después de la promesa de perderse por la noche como dos adolescentes y hacer el amor en cualquier rincón libre del ojo ajeno.

—¿Loki?— le preguntó su padre, seguido de Heimdall como una sombra, traía en sus manos un plato con un buen tozo de carne y en los labios una sonrisa inmensa —Hijo mío ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Es esta fiesta en tu honor entonces? Nadie me ha podido explicar.

Loki les asintió a sus vecinos con los que estaba hablando para acercarse hasta su padre, el viejo le dio un gran abrazo, con su ojo lagrimeando.

—¿Te sorprendí?— le preguntó el más joven.

—Ni por un segundo, yo sabía que volverías a casa pronto.

—¿Ah, sí?— preguntó sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse también.

—Por supuesto, pero vamos toma asiento, llamaré a tu madre para avisarle que has llegado.

—¡No es necesario! — se adelantó Loki arrasado por una oleada de pánico —Quiero decir, déjala ya vendrá. Debe estar ayudando a Thor con la carne, tú sabes lo malo que es para esas cosas.

—Sí, tienes razón... veo que aún no lo superas.

—¿Qué te digo? Siempre he sido un cabezota, lo heredé de ti supongo.

Odín le palmeó la espalda invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

—Las cosas mejorarán Loki, tal vez sea algo pasajero, tal vez no. Lo importante es que estás aquí, que has vuelto y puedes hacer las paces con tu hermano. Es lo que tu madre más necesita en estos momentos.

—Padre...

—Está bien, Loki. Frigga es el amor de mi vida y es doloroso verla así. Esta maldita enfermedad que la consume... Nadie quiere ver a sus seres amados morir, pero así es la vida. Frigga deseaba que no lo supieras, se lo pidió a Thor, siempre has sido más sensible para estas cosas y no quería que sufrieras, pero si estás aquí es porque no pudo cumplir esa promesa.

—¿Él se lo prometió a mamá?— preguntó sintiendo las lágrimas escapárseles solas.

—Ha estado muy enojado contigo, mucho desde lo de esa noviecita suya, supongo que el traerte a casa es su manera de castigarte. No te enojes con él.

Loki negó sintiéndose un tonto sentimental.

—Gracias padre.

Luego de eso, Odín dejó de hablar, volviendo a su mundo perdido en su propia mente.

Le tomó bastante menos de lo que esperaba dar con Thor, arriba del escenario cantando terriblemente desafinado junto a la banda local. Para peor al verlo comenzó a dedicarle las tonadas a él, aumentando el escándalo y avergonzándolo a decir basta.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo organizar una fiesta, creí que ya lo habías olvidado— masculló Tony a su espalda, traía en sus brazos a la pequeña Morgan, su hija. La niña poseía unos ojos tan expresivos y tono chocolate como los de su amigo. Era increíble lo que la genética y un vientre de alquiler podía lograr. A su espalda el buen Steve apareció con una sonrisa. Loki seguía sin creerse que Thor hubiera hecho de cupido de ellos dos cuando siempre fue un inútil terriblemente ciego en cuestiones de amor.

—No fue cosa mía. En cuánto esto acabe prepárate para el funeral de Fandral— gruñó dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante al nombrado —Thor necesita descanso.

—Pues yo lo veo bastante bien.

—Tony...— advirtió Steve, aunque parecía tan emocionado como la mayoría de ver a Thor tan enérgico.

—¿Y el mocoso dónde quedó?— preguntó buscándolo con la mirada, era raro no encontrarlo pegado a la familia Stark. En especial desde que Morgan se había incluido en la familia.

—Se quedó por allá con sus amigos. Happy y su tía lo acompañan.

—Thor querrá verlo.

—Eso espero, estaba cerrando un acuerdo con Bielorrusia cuando le avisaste que tu marido despertó. El pobre chiquillo ha estado muy preocupado desde que supo del accidente.

—Todos— admitió Loki.

Para su sorpresa Thor dejó de cantar abruptamente mirando un punto fijo.

—Peter— murmuró a través del micrófono dejándolo caer y bajando las escalinatas en dirección al mencionado. Lo vio abrirse camino entre el tumulto de gente y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Tony le sonrió dándole un codazo por las costillas.

—Oye no estés tan celoso, siempre pones esa cara cada vez que ricitos se lanza a darle un abrazo de oso— Loki suspiró, observando como Thor dejaba escapar lagrimones de alegría. Su esposo acaba de recobrar la esperanza, que por tanto tiempo veía perdida.

—No estoy celoso— contradijo con una sonrisa enternecida —Estoy aliviado.

—Ajá.

—Además ese mocoso no tiene por dónde competir contra mí.

Tony sólo negó antes de sacar unas cuantas fotografías con el móvil.

V.

Dos días con sus noches se prolongó la fiesta de bienvenida a Thor y como Loki vaticinó la casa era un auténtico desastre. Ni qué decir del jardín o la calle completa. Lo único que le alegraba es que el causante de tal locura sería el encargado de limpiar.

Desde allí y sentado con una taza entre las manos podía ver a Fandral y el grupete de amigos de Thor moviendo mesas, sillas y basura. Quejándose de la mugre y el cansancio monumental que les dejó la juerga.

Al interior del hogar sus mascotas dormían mansamente a los pies de Odín que roncaba sonoramente desde su sofá, ya la gran mayoría de sus invitados se habían ido y el otro resto (los más cercanos a ellos) se hallaban distribuidos por las habitaciones durmiendo.

Por fin todo era silencio y lloriqueos de Fandral.

La vida era buena.

—Deberías permitirme ayudarles— murmuró Thor sentándose atrás suyo en el piso. Loki lo cubrió con parte de la manta que traía encima, envolviéndolos con dulzura.

—¿Debería?— el rubio sonrió, sujetándole la barbilla para devolverle un largo y cadencioso beso. Cuando el beso acabó y la distancia aún era ínfima, Thor le dirigió una mirada bondadosa, llena de sentimiento.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Loki sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse, dudaba que alguna vez aquello dejara de suceder.

—Nada es sólo que... soy feliz.

El pelinegro le sonrió devuelta apoyando su cabeza contra su fuerte pecho. Se mantuvieron allí acurrucados y disfrutando de aquella pequeña complicidad. Loki no necesitaba usar palabras, pues era evidente, Thor era su felicidad.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí este epílogo desde la perspectiva de Loki porque me pareció necesario mostrar el aprecio y todo lo que ha sentido por Thor durante tantos años. No soy muy fanática del Stony porque aún no puedo perdonar la putada de Steve en la Civil War, pero creo que con End Game volví a tomarle cariño y que para este fic quedan bastante bien... no sé yo digo. A Peter no podía dejarlo desaparecer, tan simple como eso. 
> 
> Le agradezco a cada uno de ustedes que se dio el tiempo y la dedicación de leer cada uno de estos capítulos y esperar por tanto para tener este final. 
> 
> Como siempre me hace inmensamente feliz saber sus opiniones, dudas o en qué se puede mejorar y también les invito a leer mis demás historias que escribo con tanto sentimiento. 
> 
> Gracias a todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí publicar esta historia por aquí, después de un tiempo prudente intentando comprender como funciona la plataforma (aunque sigo algo perdida).  
> Actualmente también pueden encontrarla en Wattpad y Fanfiction bajo el mismo nombre o pro mi nombre de usuario.  
> De todas formas estaré feliz de saber qué opinan o si les interesa :)


End file.
